Games of Thrones, Autres destins
by LORDMAHAURIENDEHAMELUN
Summary: Les noces pourpres ne se passent pas comme prévu. Robb, Catelyn et Talisa Stark parviennent à survivre et à continuer le combat. La suite des "pluies de Castamere", avec un peu plus de Stark! Cette fanfic est actuellement en cours de réécriture,à la lumière des évènements et révélations de la saison 6. Sa trame a de grande chance de changer considérablement au passage.
1. Chapitre 1, scénario 3:L'égorgeur égorgé

**Games of Trones, Other Ends**

Chapitre 1: Scénario 3, 

Les Noces pourpres à la Stark 

(ou l'égorgeur égorgé)

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Ce chapitre est le premier du cas de figure dans lequel Walder Frey a une mauvaise surprise...

J'espères sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Je rappelles que seul les épisodes se déroulant avant l'épisode "les pluies de Castramare" (SO3E9), sont comptés dans la narration.

Le destin de Daenerys reste pour le moment le même, tout comme celui de Jon Snow, Bran, Rickon et Sansa Stark et Stannis Baratheon.

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers de Game of Thrones ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

(L'intrigue commence alors que les Frey ferment les portes de la salle des fêtes)

Catelyn regarda son fils et sa belle-fille s'embrasser tendrement. Comme Robb avait grandi! C'était un homme, maintenant. Quant il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devenir père, elle n'avait pas osé y croire. Elle, Catelyn Stark-Tully, Dame de Winterfell et épouse de Feu Eddard Stark, Gand-mère? Le bonheur était si proche, et si loin à la fois! Ne restait qu'une guerre sanglante à finir, un mari re-capité et ses quatre enfants à ses côtés pour que son sourire revienne enfin...

Un Frey, passa devant elle, tandis que les bannerets de Lord Walder et les seigneurs du nord buvaient et que les musiciens jouaient. C'était l'aîné du tardif. Que faisait-il? Catelyn le suivit du regard. Il allait fermer la porte.

Pourquoi fermait-il cette porte? Une surprise leur était-elle préparée? Que se passait-il?

Sans doute cela faisait-il parti d'un quelqquonque spectacle à la gloire des époux Tully. Une nouvelle chanson retentissait déjà. Catelyn fronça les sourçils vers la loge des musiciens. Pourquoi cet air la mettait mal à l'aise? Ou avait-elle entendu ce chant?

Lord Frey leva une main. Ah, le vieux crouton voulait donc faire un discours! C'était sans doute pour cela que les portes avaient été fermées. Plus personne ne pourrait échapper au probablement détestable et assommant discours du tout aussi détestable maître des lieux, Walder Frey, le tardif. Tandis que Frey commençait, La dame de Winterfell s'assit avec Roose Bolton, un des bannerets de son fils.

_Votre Majesté, commença-t-il en se levant, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été négligeant quant à mes devoirs. Je vous ai donné de la viande, du vin et de la musique, mais - lord Bolton attira l'attention de Catelyn - je ne vous ais pas témoigné l'hospitalité - Bolton désigna son gantelet -que vous méritez. Mon roi s'est marié et je me dois d'offrir à ma nouvelle reine un cadeau de mariage. - Catelyn souleva le gantelet de Bolton. Le traître était habillé d'une cote de maille...

Catelyn eut peur, si peur... Elle se souvint à ce momenet où elle avait entendu cet air. C'était il y a bien longtemps, au château de Winterfell, alors que le roi Robert était venu rendre visite à feu Ned. Il s'agissait des Pluies de Castramare, à la gloire des Lannister. Elle se leva et gifla L'écorcheur, le traître, le parjure, celui qui avait rejoint le camp de l'ennemi.

_ROBB!

Des Frey couraient. Celui qui avait fermé la porte se précipita sur Talisa et la poignarda violemment au ventre, à l'endroit du foetus qu'elle portait. Les Frey attablés poignardèrent leurs voisins Stark. Les musiciens arrêtèrent de jouer et tirèrent avec des arbalètes. La pauvre Talisa, au comble de la douleur, hurlait, des litres de son sang coulant vers le sol. Les nobles Stark commençaient à riposter, mais ils avaient en face d'eux des arbalètriers inaccessibles et des hommes en cotes de mailles.

Robb, hagard, tourna la tête vers sa femme. Cela ne dura qu'une demi seconde, mais il la distingua, hurlante, tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur... Le flot de douleur sentimentale qui le parcourut fut bientot rejoint par un flot de douleurs physique, celui des flèches dans sa chair.

Catelyn ressentit alors elle aussi une grande douleur. Une flèche venait de la traverser. Au loin, sur la table, Walder Frey se rassit, le sourire aux lèvres, le gobelet à la bouche, gaugenard et satisfait.

Catelyn se traîna sous les tables, péniblement, vers Walder Frey. Cette ordure devait payer. Il devait mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Derrière, le massacre continuait. Enfin, la Reine mère leva les yeux et tomba sur l'antique seigneur des jumeaux et sa femme. de l'autre côté de la salle, Robb rampa vers Talisa.

Lord Frey, hagard leva la main et parla, tandis que le massacre s'interrompait.

_Le roi du Nord se lève - Robb s'évertuait à se trainer vers Talisa, presque morte. Il posa la main sur son ventre poisseux de sang, sur l'enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jou, et resta là, prostré.

C'est là que le destin intervint. Catelyn aperçut la femme de Lord Frey, le monstre qui lui avait d'ores et déjà pris un petit fils, attrapa un couteau sur le sol et fonça...

Sur Walder Frey.

 _(N. de l'auteur Mais pourquoi ne fait-elle pas ça dans la série originale!?)_

Elle enjamba l'épouse du vieux et attrappa celui ci pour le traîner à l'écart, puis hurla d'une voix brisée par le chagrin et l'épouvante:

_Frey, Frey Assez. Que cela cesse !- Le tardif tremblait et tous les Frey les regardait, les arbalètes pointées - Je vous en pries! C'est mon fils!

Robb avait atteint Tarissa, qui se mourrait devant lui. Cat continua, s'adressant à l'antique seigneur des jumeaux cette fois:

_C'est mon premier-né! Laissez le partir, et je jures que nous oublierons cela! Je le jures par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux! Il n'y aura pas de vengeance!

_Vous m'avez juré quelques chose ici même dans mon château, vous aviez juré par tous les dieux que votre fils épouserait ma fille!

_Pitié, vous n'avez qu'à me garder comme otage! Robb, lèves toi et va t-en, je t'en pries! Je t'en pries!, sanglota-t-elle.

Roose Bolton s'avança, prudent, accompagné de l'aîné des Frey:

_Et pourquoi le lui permettrais-je?, sussurra l'infame Frey, le couteau sous la gorge.

Catelyn le redressa et le présenta aux lords du pont et aux tireurs-musiciens.

_Sur l'honneur des Tully, Sur l'honneur des Stark, tonna-t-elle, laissez le partir ou je tranches la gorge du seigneur du pont!

Elle était sérieuse. Une période de battement s'ensuivit, tandis que le démoniaque fossile accusait le coup. Robb lâcha Talisa qui expirait et se releva péniblement.

_Nous nous en trouverons un autre, assurra Bolton, ne doutant pas le moins du monde de l'attachement réel des Frey à leur parent.

Le monde s'effondra pour Catelyn. Les Frey étant indécis, Bolton s'avança vers Robb, l'épée à la main.

_Mère, commença Robb.

Bolton le prit par l'épaule:

_Je n'ai pas fait de serment de protection à ce vieux fou, moi. Les Lannister se salue bien, Stark, murmura-t-il avec hargne, avançant son épée.

Lord Frey réagit juste à temps. Il hurla aux archers de sa voix erraillée:

_Ne le laissez pas faire, tirez lui dessus!

Les musiciens-mercenaires-archers indécis, se rappellèrent juste à temps qui était était le patron - et qui donnait les sous à la fin du mois - et appuyèrent sur la détente. Lord Bolton s'effondra grièvrement blessé. Lord Frey hurla:

_Faites tous ce qu'elles dit, hurla-t-il à l'assemblée, qui n'avait d'autres choix que d'obéir.

Catelyn, folle furieuse, hurla une dernière fois:

_Pars, Robb, puis elle se tourna vers la poignée de seigneurs du nord qui rampaient, blessés, au sol: Partez aussi, vite, fuyez! Puis elle se tourna vers les seigneurs: Allez trouver mon frère et faîtes le partir avec eux! Laissez partir nos hommes!

_Vous avez entendu, beugla l'aîné de Walder Frey, qui s'était résolu à attendre encore un peu avant d'avoir la sucession. Allez délivrer Tully et ouvrez les portes! Faites donnez l'ordre d'arrêter le massacre en bas!

Robb se décida enfin à se lever. Mais, tenace, il prit dans ses bras le corps inconscient et condamné de Talisa Maegyr, et dit d'une voix rauque, le regard tourné vers Cat:

_Je ne pars pas sans Talysa, je ne pars pas sans toi, mère.

_Laissez la partir aussi, beugla lord Walder Frey.

Catelyn, tremblante, s'avança vers la porte, rejointe bientôt par son frère, blême et par une dizaine de seigneurs du nord. Elle tenait toujours Frey en otage, tandis que ses descendants les suivaient à une distance respectable.

Ils passèrent devant les portes et faillirent trébucher sur un jeune garçon qui s'avançait vers l'enclos des loups. Un géant était agenouillé sur le garçon, une pierre à la main

_C'est trop tar... commença ce dernier, avant d'arrêter de parler et d'écarquiller les yeux.

Catelyn continuait d'avancer vers la plaine, Walder pressé contre elle, le souffle court. Robb (qui tenait encore Talisa) était à sa droite, hagards, et son frère sale et puant, à peine habillé, à sa gauche. Près de là, on avait regroupé les soldats Stark, la plupart blessés ou désarmés, quelques uns montés sur des chevaux. Quand soudain le jeune garçon se releva. Il pointa son regard vers Catelyn et demanda, bouche bée:

_Maman?

Catelyn Stark tourna la tête. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

_Arya? Arya, c'est toi?

* * *

Voilà! Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre! J'espères qu'il vous a plu, car je rajoutes la suite sous peu!

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de reviewer!


	2. Chapitre 2, sénario 3: L'égorgeur égorgé

**Games of Thrones, Other Ends**

Chapitre 2: Scénario 3,

Les noces pourpres à la Stark

(ou l'égorgeur égorgé)

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà la suite du chapitre 1! Merci à Isabelle, qui a commencé ce que j'espères être une longue série de reviews!

Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons les Stark, qui font face à une situation compliqué...

PS: Je rappelles que je ne me bases que sur la série. Il est donc inutile de me rappeler dans les commentaires des faits qui ne sont mentionnés que dans les livres...

* * *

Les Stark fuyaient.

8000 hommes. c'était ce qu'il restait de leur armée. A peine la moitié était valide. Un tiers était armé. Quand ils arrivèrent à Salvemer en fin d'après midi du deuxième jour, 500 hommes étaient morts des suites de leurs blessures.

Les choses avaient radicalement changées en quelques jours...

XXXXXXXXX

_Arya? Arya, c'est toi?

_Mère!

Arya Stark de Winterfell aurait voulu foncer sur sa mère et l'enlacer en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, mais la place était déjà prise par le répugnant lord Frey. Elle se sentit brusquement prise par l'épaule. Sandor Clegane n'était pas homme à renoncer à son or.

_Arya! Comment est-tu venue ici? Qui est cet homme?

_Je suis Sandor Clegane, madame. Je détiens votre fille et vous ne la récupérerer que quand j'aurai mon or!

_Je n'ai pas le temps de palabrer, ser! Suivez nous et nous discuterons de cela en sécurité!

Le limier maugréa:

_Je suis pas un ser. Qui me dit qu'en sécurité, comme vous dites, vous ne me tuerez pas?

Edward Tully, qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière, bouscula le jon Omble et s'approcha de Clegane:

_La moitié de nos bannerets sont morts aujourd'hui, ser. Nous n'avons pas le temps! Chevauchez avec nous et nous verrons cela à... Salvemer, le plus proche de mes fiefs.

_Marché conclut.

Le limier grogna avant de retourner dans sa charrette, en traînant Arya qui se débattait avec s'approcha des troupes du nord qui attendaient à une centaine de mètres, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable, et s'apprêta à repartir avec les autres.

Les troupes du nord avaient été rassemblé à la lisière des bois. Les Frey/Bolton et les Stark se menaçaient l'un l'autre, l'épée à la main. Si les Stark avaient l'avantage du nombre, ils étaient désarmés et blessés pour la plupart. La situation pouvait dégénérer à tous moments...

Mais Walder Frey n'attendait que cela. Profitant de l'innattention de Lady Catelyn, il se dégagea, et, d'un bond plutôt agile pour son âge, s'enfonça dans la masse mouvante de ses descendants qui le suivait en beuglant:

_Tuez-les! Tuez les tous!

Les Starks reculèrent précipitamment. Les Frey se rendirent compte en même temps que plus rien ne les empêchaient de foncer sur les quelques nordiens qui étaient encore debout. Ils se préparèrent à charger le petit groupe des nobles Stark, où seul Jon Omble, Edmure Tully, Catelyn et trois autres seigneurs blessés portaient encore une arme

Mais ils furent soudain arrêter quand Walder Frey le tardif, seigneur du pont, se prit une flèche dans la poitrine.

L'ancêtre écarquilla les yeux, la bouche béante, étouffa un gémissement et s'effondra. Les Frey s'arrêtèrent, ébahi, coupés dans leur élan.

Un ange passa...

Et les hommes de Béric Dondarrion, accompagnés étrangement du Silure, sortirent des fourrés alentours, chargeant les Frey. Une dizaine d'autres flèches travèrsèrent la nuit et les corps inanimés des Frey tombèrent devant les portes nord du pont. Les survivants se retirèrent à l'intérieur en masse. Dans la plaine, les armées Frey et Stark ne bougeaient pas, stupéfaites.

_Fuyez! beugla Dondarrion! Fuyez, les Stark! on se charge des Frey!

Edmure Tully se ressaisit le premier. Il prit un cheval, le lança au galop et rejoignit les troupes des survivants des soldats Stark.

_Tuez les Frey, prenez les blessés, les chevaux et tout le matériel que vous pourrez et fuyez! Vite!

Les hommes du nord étaient bien entraînés. Ils chargèrent les Frey qui reculèrent. Ils se dispersèrent tandis que les nordiens prenaient quelques chevaux et refluaient en masse vers le sud.

_A l'ouest! à Salvemer! Escortez le roi!

Robb était toujours debout, hagard, comme dans un autre monde. Talisa, dans ses bras, lui pesait lourd, si lourd...

_Robb, hurla Catelyn, Robb! Viens! Prends un cheval et viens!

Le roi du nord réussit étonnament à enfourcher un cheval, amené par un soldat. Il portait toujours le corps de Talisa quand les restes de son armée entreprit la fuite vers Salvemer, couverte par Béric Dondarrion et sa bande de hors-la-loi.

XXXXXXXXX

Les débris de l'armée Stark, bientôt rejoints par Dondarrion et ses hommes, s'arrêtèrent à 30 lieues des jumeaux, dans une plaine entourée de collines escarpées. Une tente - une des cinq seules tentes que les Stark avaient réussis à sauver du carnage - fut rapidement dressée pour le roi. Les blessés furent allongés sur la prairie où les quelques hommes qui s'y connaissaient en blessures tentèrent de désinfecter et de refermer les plaies. Les quelques 300 hommes qui portaient encore armes et bannières se chargèrent de surveiller le camp. Sitôt arrivés, Lady Catelyn paya la rançon d'Arya - sacrifiant en même temps la moitié des bijoux ancestral des Tully - avant d'engager Clegane et de lui ordonner d'aider à la surveillance du camp. Le silure et Dondarrion furent rapidement introduits dans la tente du roi.

Qu'ils découvrirent en larme, un mestre, sa mère et sa soeur à ses côtés. Devant eux, sur une table à traiteaux, était allongée Talisa Maegyr, éventrée, les yeux grands ouverts. Béric et le Silure s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de porte, gènés.

_Elle est morte, votre majesté. Je suis navré.

_Êtes vous sùr que l'on ne peut rien faire? Demanda Catelyn, des trémolos dans la voix.

_Certains.

_Je peux peut-être tenter de vous aider?

Le prêtre rouge Thoros de Myr venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Catelyn, Arya et Robb se rendirent enfin compte de la présence des deux chevaliers dans la tente. Robb se releva et demanda d'une voix rauque:

_En quoi pourriez vous m'aidez?

_Je sers le dieu de la lumière. Si le maître le veut, je pourrais ramener cette jeune femme à la vie.

_Mais pourquoi m'aideriez vous? La Fraternité sans bannières était mon ennemie jusqu'à maintenant.

_Certes, sire. Mais le silure nous a promis de protéger les conflans si nous nous rangions à vos côtés. Un homme très persuasif votre oncle, votre Majesté! Et je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir proposé de sauver notre reine.

_Balivernes! protesta le mestre. De telles choses n'existent pas!

_Il dit vrai, intervint Arya. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux Thoros rescusciter ser Dondarrion. Il l'a fait six fois selon lui.

_Sept fois, madame. Les Frey sont coriaces.

_Je confirmes, appuya le silure. Jamais ser Dondarrion n'aurait pu survivre à trois flèches dans la tête et la poitrine. Il y a de la magie là dedans, où je ne suis plus un Tully!

Robb n'hésita qu'une seconde:

_Essayez. Essayez de me ramener ma femme. Si vous réussissez, Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je serais votre obligé.

_Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Le maître de la lumière est seul capable...

_Essayez!

Le prêtre s'approcha et chuchota des mots à l'oreille de la jeune reine. On lisait la dévotion dans ses traits.

La litanie dura un moment. Un TRES long moment.

Tous les Stark attendaient, fébriles. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'angoisse et à l'espoir désespéré et anxieux de Robb Stark.

Il tremblait, priait, fébrile, fiévreux. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cela.

Et enfin, après une attente insurmontable, Talisa Maegyr ouvrit les yeux.

Robb lui attrappa la main, n'osant y croire:

_Talisa? Talisa ça va?

_Robb, murmura la miraculée? Robb? Où sommes nous? Que se passe-t-il?

_Tout va bien, Talisa. Tout va bien... Nous sommes en sécurité. Reposes-toi.

Talisa se replongea dans un sommeil profond et tourmenté. Robb n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les Stark n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme face à Thoros de Myr.

_Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant, affirma le jeune loup avec une voix brisée en s'adressant au prêtre rouge. Demandez moi ce que vous voulez

_Je ne veux rien votre majesté. Le Maître de la lumière semble avoir de grands projets pour elle, Robb Stark. C'est lui qu'il faut remercier.

Puis Thoros de Myr se retourna, comme pour sortir.

_Attendez, le héla Robb. Et l'enfant? Qu'est devenu l'enfant dont ma femme était enceinte?

Thoros se retourna.

_Je crains hélas qu'il n'est pas survécu, votre majesté. le seigneur de la lumière a dù puiser dans sa vie pour ramener notre reine à la vie. Navré, votre majesté.

Au moment de sortir de la tente de commandement, il se retourna:

_Vous étiez maudit par le seigneur de la lumière, Robb Stark. l'énergie que j'ai dépensé à vous ôté cette malédiction est immense. Vous avez des amis puissants, mais vos ennemis le sont sans conteste bien plus.

Et il sortit de la tente, sous le regards des bannerets.

Le silure prit la parole:

_Notre armée a perdu plus de la moitié des ses forces. Les deux-tiers de nos bannerets sont morts, et nous n'avons presque plus de vivres et de matériel. On compte encore 1000 blessés, 7000 hommes et à peine quelques dizaines de chevaux encore en vie? Nous contrôlons encore les territoires de Vivesaigues à Harrenhall au sud, et de Harrenhall à Salvemer, à l'est. Le passage vers le nord nous est interdit par les jumeaux. Là haut dans le nord, on ne sait plus vraiment. Les Bolton tiennent surement Fort-terreur, Corbois, Château Cerwyn et Winterfell. Karhold est peut-être aussi de leur côté. Les fer-nés tiennent Moat-Caillin, Motte la forêt et Quart-thorren. Heureusement, nous avons encore toutes les terres et châteaux entre La veuve, les Rus et Griseaux, et le nord, entre âtre les confins et l'île aux ours au nord, jusqu'au mur. Nous sommes à la merci des Lannister, qui sont prêts à nous assaillir à l'ouest et au sud du conflans, par les Frey, qui nous empêchent de traverser la Vertfurque, par les Fers-nés qui empêchent la liaison entre Blancport et le Neck a Moat Caillin, et par les Bolton qui tiennent le tiers du nord si ce n'est plus. Nous ne pouvons pas être partout, mon roi. La trahison des Frey nous empêche de marcher sur Castral Roc, notre patrie ne peut plus nous envoyer de renforts et le conflans est intenable. Nous devons trouver un échappatoire, où la guerre sera définitivement perdue.

Robb le contempla longuement.

_La journée a été longue, mon oncle. J'ai perdu un enfant. J'ai perdu des bannerets. J'ai perdu la moitié de mon armée et j'ai sans doute aussi perdu la guerre. Je ne sais que faire. Que pouvons nous faire? Je serais plus tranquille dans un donjons. Il faut déjà que nous atteignons Salvemer. Nous pourrons nous y reposer et revoir nos plans. Relever les hommes, mettez les blessés dans les 3 chariots de vivres qu'il nous reste, et donnez toutes ses vivres aux hommes. Ils en transporteront deux livres chacun, avec interdiction de les manger.

Un soldat entra dans la tente, un message dans la main. Il le déposa au mestre, qui le donna au roi.

Robb défit le cachet et lut la lettre. Quand il la passa à sa mère, il était blême. Catelyn la lut à son tour et tourna la tête vers son fils:

_Comment est-ce possible?

_Je ne sais pas, Mère. L'Hiver vient. Maudits soient les dieux de nous imposer cela maintenant.

_Que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta le silure.

Robb déclara d'une vois éteinte.

_Mestre Aemon de la garde de nuit appelle à l'aide. Il a demandé à tous le monde de venir au mur y protéger les royaumes des Hommes. 100000 sauvageons marchent sur Chateaunoir. Et connaissant les Lannister, autant dire qu'il n'y aura que nous pour endiguer cette menace.

_Mais il y a déjà eu plusieurs invasions des sauvageons dans le passé. La garde les as arrêtés! Pourquoi cela nécessite-t-il toute notre attention et l'intégralité de nos troupes?

_Oh, mais ce ne sont pas les sauvageons qui leur font peur. Ce sont les 10000 marcheurs blancs qui les poursuivent!

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

La prochaine fois, nous verrons l'épique combat pour le nord: La chanson de la glace et du feu commence: Mais si les marcheurs blancs sont la glace, qui peut bien être le feu? Serait-ce Stannis, la prétendue réincarnation d'Azor Assaï? Ou bien Daenerys et ses dragons? Ou encore Bran Stark le vertvoyant? En tous cas, une chose est sûre: l'hiver vient, et il n'y a qu'un Stark, un Targaryen et un Baratheon au mur pour y faire face.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer!


	3. Chapitre 2, sénario 3: Mysha façon Stark

**Games of Thrones, Other Ends**

 **Chapitre 3: Scénario 3: SO3E10**

 **Mysha façon Stark.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Voici la suite du chapitre 2! Merci à.. personne, car je n'ai pas eu de review depuis la dernière fois.

Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons les Stark, bien sur, mais aussi certaines autres grandes familles de Westeros, et les sauvageons.

A présent, chaque chapitre de ma fanfiction sera calqué sur le modèle sur le modèle de la véritable série, mais avec les activités des Stark et les différences que cela créé par rapport aux arcs narratifs habituels des autres personnages de la série.

Cet épisode est calqué sur l'épisode 10 de la saison 3, Mysha.

Les scènes de cet épisode qui ne sont pas réécrites ici sont considérés comme ayant eu lieu malgré la survie des Stark.

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Games of thrones n'est pas à moi. Pour le moment...

* * *

Le château de Salvemer était un petit château bâti sur une presqu'île, face au cap des Aigles. Très Classique, c'était un château en rectangle, pourvu de quatre tours d'angles, d'un châtelet d'entrée, de deux grands corps de logis et d'un donjon branlant à l'écart, surnommé Tour Retentissante à cause du cor millénaire qu'il abritait. Quelques navires de guerre à l'allure miteuse croupissaient dans un petit port attenant. Aussi, quand les restes de l'armée Stark arrivèrent sur les lieux en quête de protection, Lord Jason Mallister, maître du château, n'était pas franchement préparé.

Les salles du château furent ouvertes, et les blessés, serrés en lignes à l'intérieur. Les armes et le matériel récupérés furent triés et redispachés entre les soldats valides, tandis que les charettes, vivres et chevaux des villages alentours étaient réquisitionnés pour la guerre. Quatre jours après l'arrivée à Salvemer, Robb pouvait compter sur 4500 soldats à pieds et 1000 cavaliers.

La stratégie des nordiens avaient changée. L'arrivée du pli de Châteaunoir avait considérablement atteint le moral des Stark, déjà éprouvé par la trahison des jumeaux. Le plan était de pratiquer une stratégie de terre brûlée et de sabotage dans le Conflans, intenable au vu de l'état des armées Stark-Tully. La Fraternité sans bannières-mais-ça-c'était-avant-car-maintenant-il-se-batte-pour-les-Stark-car-ils-estiment-les-Lannister-parjures-au-vu-de-la-violation-des-lois-de-l'hospitalité, qui connaissait la région comme sa poche, serait là d'une grande aide. L'armée des Lannister bloquée dans le conflans, Robb serait tranquille dans le nord, à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais il y avait un obstacle majeur entre le Conflans et le Nord: les jumeaux, tenus depuis 600 ans par les Frey, qui empêchaient le passage de la vertfurque par les armées nordiennes.

La situation restait critique.

* * *

Au Jumeaux, alors que le roi Robb, des maisons Stark et Tully, premier de son nom, roi des Conflans et du Nord et sire de Winterfell, se préparait à lancer un raid contre leur forteresse millénaire, les Frey proclamaient sollannelement leur allégeance à leur nouveau seigneur, Lord Ryman, petit-fils aîné de feu Walder.

Cinq Frey étaient morts en même temps que leur méprisable ancêtre: Jared, Damwell, Olyvar, Jammos et Petyr. Les forces des Frey n'avaient jamais parues aussi faibles et méprisables: A présent considérés comme indignes de confiance et parjure par les autres grandes maisons de Westeros, ils avaient perdus le soutien des Lannister en laissant partir les Stark, et perdus l'alliance avec les Bolton en tuant malencontreusement Roose. C'était à présent Ramsay, son bâtard, qui gouvernait en son nom Winterfell et Fort-Terreur.

Il ne disposait plus que de 1000 hommes et quelques, qu'ils avaient sommés de revenir aux jumeaux. Ils n'étaient pas stupide. Ils avaient bien compris que leur seule chance de survie était de stopper les troupes du nord sur la Vertfurque pour retrouver l'alliance des Lannister. Les machicoulis de la forteresse se remplissait, les trébuchets se chargeaient, les forges tournaient à plein régime.

Les Stark-Tully pouvaient venir! Ils étaient attendus.

* * *

Les époux Sansa Stark et Tyrion Lannister se promenait dans les jardins en parlant de tout et de rien (les mots lits, mouise et Lord Krakenhall furent clairement évoqués) quand Podrick Payne apparut devant le gnome, haletant:

_Messire, madame, les salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête, avant de la tourner vers Tyrion, votre père appelle le conseil restreint à se réunir!

_Allons bon! Et bien allons-y Podrick, ne faisons pas attendre mon père! Bonne après-midi lady Sansa!

Quand Tyrion pénétra dans la pièce, il remarqua l'athmosphère pesant qui y régnait. Joffrey, son royal neveu, le seul levé, tournait en rond les bras croisés, la mine furieuse.

_Tu n'as pas réussi à trucider de chiots aujourd'hui? Lui demanda Tyrion

_Taisez vous, gnome, feula le roi. Faîtes lui lire! Allons, faîtes lui lire!

Le grand-mestre Pycelle, qui tenait un parchemin à la main, fit mine de le passer à Tyrion, tout en n'oubliant pas de le laisser tomber à mi-chemin.

_Oh! Oh, pardon messire, des doigts de vieillard...

Tyrion le ramassa et lut à haute voix:

_Roslin a laissé échapper la truite, tandis que ses frères n'ont pu dépecer que des petits loups pour son mariage. Ils demandent l'intervention des lions. La vieille belette est morte: Signé, Ryman Frey.

Tyrion releva sa tête face à un Joffrey hystérique:

_Est-ce de la mauvaise poésie où est-on senser y comprendre quelque chose?

_Les Frey ont laissé s'échapper Robb Stark! Et sa chienne de mère aussi! Et en plus, ils veulent notre aide maintenant! Répondez vite à lord Frey, dit-il en pointant Pycelle du doigt. Dîtes lui que nous l'aiderons si nous avons la tête de Robb Stark sur un plateau avant mon mariage! Je veux pouvoir l'y servir à Sansa!

_Votre Majesté! intervint lentement Varys, horrifié. Lady Sansa est votre tante par alliance!

_C'est une plaisanterie, esquiva Cersei. Joffrey n'était pas sérieux!

_Bien sûr que si, hurla l'insupportable marmot! Je vais la faire servir à Sansa pour mon repas de mariage!

_Non.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Joffrey avala le dernier mot de sa petite tirade. Tous se tournèrent vers le bienheureux impertinent qui avait osé interrompre le roi: Tyrion.

_Il ne t'appartient plus de la tourmenter.

Le roi s'approcha, encore plus furieux, si c'était possible.

_Je suis roi! Je peux tourmenter qui je veux! Gardez cela en mémoire petit monstre!

_Oh, petit monstre, siffla Tyrion, d'un ton aussi venimeux qu'un cobra (un petit cobra), peut-être devrais-tu me parler avec plus de délicatesse alors! C'est dangereux un monstre, et les rois tombent comme des mouches par les temps qui courent!

Le silence s'installa une seconde fois dans la pièce. Médusé, Joffrey tourna timidement la tête face à sa mère et son grand-père. Il finit par cracher à son oncle:

_Je pourrais vous faire arracher la langue pour avoir dit cela!

Tyrion resta impassible. Cersei tenta de calmer son fils, à sa manière:

_Allons, qu'il menace tant qu'il veut! (elle attrappa le bras du roi) Mhh? Il est amer que veux-tu?

_Il faut que Lord Tyrion présente immédiatement ses excuses, croata Pycelle. C'est inacceptable! Irrespectueux et d'un goût déplorable!

Enhardi, Joffrey se dégagea viollement de sa mère et se (re)tourna vers Tyrion:

_Je suis le roi! Je vous punirais!

_Quelqu'un qui se croit obligé de dire qu'il est le roi n'a pas l'étoffe d'un roi, intervint Lord Twyn. Je m'appliquerais à te le faire comprendre quand j'aurai gagné ta guerre!

Le roi se retourna lentement vers son grand-père, au paroxysme de sa fureur:

_C'est mon père qui a gagné la guerre décisive! beugla-t-il. Il a tué le prince Rhaegar! Il a conquis la couronne! Pendant que vous vous cachiez à Castral Roc!

Si le regard pouvait tuer, Joffrey serait mort. Twyn Lannister lança un regard noirâtre à son petit-fils. Joffrey s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, conscient d'avoir été beaucoup trop loin. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, bomba le torse et s'appliqua à reproduire le regarde de son grand-père pour se donner de la prestance. Il échoua lamentablement.

_Le roi est fatigué, annonça Twyn d'une voix dangereuse. Puis il se tourna vers sa fille la reine mère: Raccompagnes-le à ses appartements!

Cersei acquiesca et se leva:

_Allez, viens!

_Je ne suis pas fatigué!

_Ton mariage approche et notre échec aux jumeaux t'as stressé. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Avec un dernier regard (noir) a son aïeul, Joffrey fut emmené par sa mère. Twyn se paya le luxe d'humilier son roi jusqu'au bout:

_Grand-Mestre! Peut-être lui faudrait-il quelques gouttes d'essence de Noxombre pour l'aider à dormir?

_Je ne suis pas fatigué, beugla Joffrey sans conviction, sur le pas de la porte.

_Viens, lui murmura Cersei.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Pycelle, puis Varys s'éloignèrent à leur tour. Alors que Tyrion se levait, Twyn l'arrêta:

_Pas toi!

Le gnome se retourna, fit un rictus et remarqua:

_Vous venez d'expédier l'homme le plus puissant de Westeros dans son lit sans dîner!

_Tu es un âne si tu crois qu'il est l'homme le plus puissant de Westeros, lui rétorqua Twyn.

_Voîla des mots qui relèvent de la trahison, s'amusa Tyrion. Joffrey est notre roi!

_Tu crois qu'une couronne confère le pouvoir?

Tyrion n'hésita qu'une seconde:

_Non! Je crois que ce sont les armées qui confèrent le pouvoir! Robb Stark en a une, où plutôt les reliquats d'une. C'est la première fois qu'il perd une bataille. Mais vous ne l'avez pas encore vaincu... Oh, oui, je sais, c'est la faute de Feu Walder Frey... Walder Frey était bien des choses, mais un homme courageux? Non! Il ne serait jamais passé à l'action s'il n'avait reçu certaines assurances!

_Qu'il avait reçu de moi. Est-ce que tu désapprouves?

_Tricher, je suis pour, nous sommes en guerre! Mais tenter de les massacrer pendant un banquet de mariage? Et cela a raté, en plus!

_Expliques moi, l'interrompit Twyn, en quoi il est plus noble de tuer 10000 hommes sur un champ de bataille qu'une douzaine à un dîner?

_C'est donc pour cela que vous l'avez tenter? Pour sauver toutes ces vies?

_J'ai fait cela pour que la guerre prenne fin! Pour protéger ma famille! Tu aurais écrit une ballade pour les Stark défunt? Ecris en une si tu veux, quand nous les aurons vaincus. Je serai de ce monde encore quelques temps, pour défendre les Lannister, pour défendre mon sang! Et actuellement, ma famille est attaquée. Alors oui, je tentes de tuer une douzaine de personnes à un dîner. Pour ma famille.

_Les nordiens ne l'oublieront jamais. Vous avez violé une des lois sacrées...

_Tant mieux! Qu'il se souvienne bien de ce qui leur arrive quant il marche vers le sud! Nous allons lancer une ultime attaque, enfermer les Stark à Vivesaigues et les tuer. Après cela, tous les Stark mâles seront morts! Winterfell est une ruine. Les Stark ne tiendront pas deux mois au vu de l'état de leur armée. Le fils bâtard de Bolton se verra nommé gouverneur du nord jusqu'à ce que le fils que tu auras avec Sansa atteignent l'âge adulte. Il me semble d'ailleurs que tu as des progrès à faire dans ce registre, justement.

_Croyez vous vraiment qu'elle m'ouvrira ses jambes après que je lui ai racontée comment nous avons tenté de massacrer sa mère et son frère?

_Peut importe comment tu t'y prends tu engrosseras cette fille!

_Je ne la violenterais pas! Je ne violerais pas Sansa dans le but d'avoir un fils qui ne commandera peut-être jamais sur le nord

Un lourd silence s'installa (encore) dans la salle. Twyn reprit le débat.

_Veux tu que je t'expliques en quelques mots comment fonctionne le monde?

_Avec des petits mots alors, je suis bien moins intelligent que vous!

_La maison qui fait toujours passer la famille avant le reste aura toujours le dessus sur celle qui fera passer les souhaits et les humeurs de ses fils et de ses filles avant le reste. L'homme juste fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour parfaire la situation de sa famille, sans prendre en compte ses propres aspirations!

Tyrion retint un ricanement...

_Tu trouves cela amusant? lui lanca son père, agacé.

_Non! c'est une exellente leçon! Seulement... il vous est facile de prêcher la dévotion extrême à la famille quand c'est vous qui prenez toutes les décisions.

_Cela m'est facile tu dis...

_Quand n'avez vous jamais fait quelque chose qui n'était pas dans votre interêt, mais exclusivement dans celui de la famille?

_Le jour où tu es venu au monde!

Tyrion chancela lentement, sonné, blessé au plus profond.

_Je voulais t'emmener jusqu'à la mer, et laisser les vagues et les courants t'emporter, continua impitoyablement le patriarche des lions. Au lieu de cela, je t'ai laissé vivre! Et j'ai accepté de t'élever comme mon fils!

Un moment, il sembla revivre un moment particulièrement désagréable de sa vie, avant d'ajouter:

_Parce que tu es un Lannister!

Et il sortit, laissant Tyrion debout au centre de la pièce, blessé.

* * *

Quand Tyrion entra dans ses appartements, Sansa était à la fenêtre. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

_Madame... commença le nain.

_Ne me parlez pas, Lannister!

Et elle se replongea dans sa contemplation passive du dehors.

Tyrion soupira et sortit. Le semblant de relation de confiance qu'ils se vouaient venait de voler en éclat...

* * *

Message envoyé de Châteaunoir vers Peyredragon, Port-Real, Blancport, Hautjardin, Vivesaigues, Fort-Terreur, Castral-Roc, Les Jumeaux, Les Eyriés, Lanchélion, Accalmie, la Citadelle, Villevieille et 31 autres destinations, quatrième lune de l'hiver de l'An 300

A tous les seigneurs et hauberauts de Westeros, La garde de nuit implore aide et protection face à la menace que font porter sur elle l'arrivée de milliers de marcheurs blancs et de sauvageons. Lord commandant Jeor Mormont de l'île aux ours est mort, ainsi que la moitié de nos frères jurés, pendant une expédition au nord du mur. Les survivants ont pu nous avertir. Nous ne nous préoccupons pas et ne prenons pas parti dans les querelles internes du royaume, et implorons l'alliance et l'amitié entre tous les seigneurs.

Si personne ne nous vient en aide, le mur, puis le royaume tomberont dans l'année.

Il a été remarqué que la seule matière connue à ce jour comme pouvant tuer un marcheur blanc est le verredragon, ou obsidienne. Prière d'en céder d'importants stocks à la garde de nuit.

SIGNE: Mestre Aemon, de la garde de nuit, Ser Aliser, premier patrouilleur.

* * *

A Peyredragon, l'agitation régnait.

Melisandre avait failli mourir après son échec face à la mort de Robb Stark. Epuisée, elle avait délirée pendant plusieurs jours avant de se réveiller en hurlant qu'il fallait allez au mur, car c'était là qu'était la menace, et que si Robb Stark était encore en vie, c'était grâce au seigneur de la lumière, qui avait voulu sa survie pour combattre les marcheurs blancs. Elle n'allait tout de même pas dire à Stannis qu'une force infiniment supérieur à la sienne avait fait en sorte de contrecarrer le pourtant incroyable pouvoir du sang des rois sans le moindre effort! Davos Mervault avait évité de peu la mort après avoir fait évader le bâtard, et avait appuyé les dires de la prêtresse rouge: Il fallait aller au mur, dans le Nord. Ainsi, les navires étaient apprêtés, les soldats, embarqués. Melisandre voulait que cela aille vite, et cela fut vite.

On ne fait pas patienter le seigneur de la lumière...

* * *

Twyn Lannister réfléchissait, perché sur une carte de Westeros. Que faire? Par où attaquer? Devait-il aider les Frey?

Non rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Il repensait à la même chose que dans le bureau, toute à l'heure, face à son... fils. Face à ce monstre.

Il repensait à Tyrion. Tyrion bébé, Tyrion enfant, Tyrion adolescent, Tyrion adulte. Que de chemin parcouru! Que de bonté immérité face à ce gnome! Que de retenue! Oui, Twyn avait dû se retenir plusieurs fois pour ne pas le faire jeter de la plus haute tour de Castral Roc.

_J'ai tenu ma promesse, Johanna, pensa-t-il en monologue, à sa femme morte en mettant Tyrion au monde. Je l'ai élevé comme mon fils. J'en ai fait un Lannister. Et un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes.

Une larme coula de la pupille dilatée du vieillard et s'emprisonna dans sa barbe. Mais Twyn n'y fit pas attention.

Il pensait à ce jour terrible, bien des années auparavant, neuf mois jour pour jour avant la naissance de Tyrion, où Aerys II le roi fou avait violé son épouse, Johanna, presque sous ces yeux, engendrant ainsi Tyrion...

Tyrion Targaryen.

* * *

Robb était fatigué. Fatigué et terrorisé.

Coincé dans le Conflans, il s'était résolu à y laisser ses oncles Edmure et Le Silure pour y mener la guérilla. A cinq contre un, la Fraternité sans bannière et 3000 soldats Tully menés par le Silure se chargeraient de ralentir les Lannister et de protéger la population, pendant qu'Edmure et le reste de l'armée tiendrait les trois clés des Conflans: Vivesaigues, Harrenhal et La Glandée. Robb, lui, devait mener les 9000 hommes restants sur les Jumeaux, prendre et détruire la forteresse, puis foncer sur le Nord où il pourrait ramener l'ordre et enfin rejoindre la garde de nuit.

C'était impossible.

Sur le papier, en tous cas, même le meilleur des stratèges n'aurait pu tenir un pays sans relief, peu fortifié et en ruine, avec 5000 hommes, tout en ayant une armée 9 fois plus nombreuses au sud, des frontières fortifiées à l'est et à l'ouest et une forteresse réputée imprenable qui barrait le passage au nord.

Mais Robb savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il était le jeune loup. Et un loup enragé était capable de tout.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le stressait au plus haut point. Le principal, c'était sa famille, sa meute. Et Talisa. Talisa, sa louve.

Sa mère allait mieux, maintenant qu'Arya était revenu. Passé le choc initial, Arya était plus ou moins redevenu la fille rieuse qu'elle était autrefois, même si les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé l'avait marquée à tout jamais. Elle passait à présent ses journées avec sa mère, à discuter de tout et de rien, le sourire aux lèvres, vêtue en garçon, aiguille à la ceinture.

Les destins de Sansa, Rickon et Bran étaient inconnus. Cela assombrissait les idées de Catelyn, et Robb le savait. Si il savait que Sansa était sûrement encore en vie à Port-Real, et qu'ils avaient une chance de la revoir grâce à la restitution de Jaime par Brienne de Torth, il ignorait par contre ce qu'il était advenu de Rickon et de Bran. Ils étaient en tous cas présumé morts.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Robb, c'était sa femme.

Talisa avait fraulé la mort. Eventrée, le foetus qu'elle portait avait été tué pendant les noces pourpres. La jeune femme le vivait très mal. Elle tenait le lit, morose, triste, la main continuellement posé sur son ventre lazardé de cicatrices indélébiles. Talisa aimait passionnément Robb, et Robb aimait passionnément Talisa, mais la jeune femme commençait à comprendre que son mari avait peut-être bien perdu sa guerre le jour où il l'avait épousé.

* * *

Harris Omble, neveu du Jon-Omble, entra dans la pièce principale du donjon d'âtre les confins. Gouverneur de la place depuis le départ de son cher oncle, il était perpétuellement sur le qui-vive. Les attaques dans le sud - des traîtres Boltons ou des fers-nés - laissaient peu de place au laissez-aller.

Aussi, quand deux pouilleux -un très jeune homme aux riches vêtements et une femme aux allures misérables - demandèrent un entretien privé avec le seigneur d'âtre les confins, il se montra tout d'abord méfiant. Sentant malgré tout une bonne surprise, il les autorisa à entrer et les reçut dans ses appartements privés. Sous très bonne garde bien sûr...

Il ne le regretta pas.

Trois heures plus tard, un corbeau partait pour Salvemer. Il transportait un message pour le roi Robb. Un message qui lui annonçait qu'Osha la sauvageonne et Rickon Stark étaient revenus à la maison.

* * *

Briser les lois de l'hospitalité n'était pas chose commune. Aussi, quand les noces pourpres eurent lieu, cela déclencha une vague d'indignation générale qui ne s'arrêta pas à Westeros. Braavos fut rapidement mise au courant. Puis ce fut au tour de Lorath, suivie de Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh, Lys et enfin... Volantis.

La cité libre de Volantis était gouvernée par trois hommes, les triarque : Donyphos Paenymion, Nyessos Vhassar et Malaquo Maegyr, le père de Talysa. Et il n'avait pas apprécié DU TOUT que sa fille soit victime d'une tentative d'assassinat.

Et c'était pour cela qu'une flotte de 30 énormes navires volantins, contenant 10000 soldats, voguaient vers Blancport avec la ferme intension de venger l'affront des Lannister et des Frey.

* * *

Il était tard à Salvemer. Robb pouvait le voir à la nuit qui tombait au loin. Une enième revue des troupes et du matériel l'avait achevé. Aussi ce fut d'un pas lourd qu'il monta dans sa chambre.

Il monta les escaliers du logis Est de Salvemer et entra dans un grand couloir. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées de massacres et de batailles, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite les sons qu'il entendait derrière la porte de ses appartements.

Il s'agissait de sanglots.

Les sanglots de Talysa.

Robb craint le pire. Saisissant son épée, il enfonça la porte et s'apprêta à transpercer les infâmes traîtres qui avaient osés s'en prendre à son épouse.

Et il trancha le vide. Talysa pleurait seule, assise sur le lit, les mains sur son joli visage crispé. Quand son époux entra, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard... Un regard mémorable, empli d'une douleur infinie et d'un amour pur et sans limite.

_Talysa!

Robb fonça sur son épouse et la prit dans ses bras.

_Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Talysa sanglota de plus belle, les doigts serrés dans ceux de Robb. Elle bégaya, entrecoupé de sanglots:

_Mon... Mon enfant... Ils m'ont pris... Ils me l'ont pris, Robb. Ils m'ont plantés un Poi.. poignards dans le corps et l'ont tué...é...é..é

_Là, là, ca va aller... Il payeront pour cela. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Celui qui a fait cela sera torturé pendant des jours avant de mourir. Tous les Frey seront exterminés. Je te le promets.

_Nous n'au...n'aurons jamais... d'enfants.

_Mais bien sur que si! Nous aurons des dizaines d'enfants, tu verras! Nous les élèveront loin de cette guerre et en feront des hommes et des femmes d'honneur.

_Robb, souffla Talysa, les sanglots ravalés. Prenons un bateau. Voguons vers Blancport, puis vers Braavos et suivons les routes des cités libres vers Volantis. Ma famille nous recueillera et nous pourrons vivre en paix!

Robb faillit la lâcher, choqué.

_Mais enfin Talysa, je ne peux pas faire ça! Je suis roi, ici! Je ne peux laisser ces hommes et ces femmes tout seuls! Ils ont besoin de moi!

_Robb... Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai que toi ici. Tes hommes ne m'aiment pas. Tes bannerets ne m'aiment pas. Je suis sans doute la femme la moins aimé de ce côté ci de la Bleufurque.

Elle fut interrompue par un baiser passionné. Un baiser au goùt salé des larmes et du sang.

_Je t'aimes. Lui annonça Robb d'une voix douce. Quelle importance que mon armée ne t'apprécies pas? Je ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis. Je t'aimes, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Talysa l'embrassa à son tour.

_Moi si Robb, dit elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai besoin d'un enfant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Tout l'amour du monde brillait dans leur regard.

_Alors faisons en un, lui chuchota Robb à l'oreille.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, alors que Robb poussait Talysa sur le lit. Il lui dégrafa la robe, elle lui enleva le pourpoint, il lui arracha le corset, elle lui enleva ses braies. En quelques secondes, ils furent aussi nus qu'à leurs venues au monde.

Robb fit doucement l'amour à Talysa, les yeux dans les yeux, alors que les larmes coulaient sur leurs corps nus, se mélant à la sueur et dégoulinant dans les draps. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus, leurs corps fiévreux cherchaient à se rapprocher le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Ils passèrent une nuit qui aurait été merveilleuse si ils n'étaient pas dans un château inconnu, entouré de morts, de soldats et de blessés, en plein milieu d'un territoire ne flamme.

Après l'amour, Talysa s'approcha de l'oreille de son époux et lui murmura tendrement:

_Comment l'appellerons nous?

_Eddard si c'est un garçon. Je ne sais pas si c'est une fille.

_Catelyn?

Robb fut étonné.

_Très bonne idée. Je t'aimes.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que, dans le ventre de Talysa Maegyr, deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, avaient entamés le chemin sans retour de la création...

* * *

Et voila, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

Je ne re-publierais sans doute pas de sitôt, mais cela pourrait changer en cas de reviews!

La prochaine fois, nous verrons l'attaque des jumeaux par l'armée Stark!


	4. Chapitre 4,sénario 3:DeuxEpéesFaçonStark

**Games of Thrones, Other Ends**

 **Chapitre 4: Scénario 3: SO4E01**

 **Deux épées façon Stark.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

La suite, enfin! Merci à Isabelle, Kostas et Aliena Wyvern, qui m'ont tout trois reviewés!

Ce chapitre est calqué sur l'épisode 1 de la saison 4, Deux épées. Toutes les scènes de l'épisode qui ne sont pas mentionnées dans le chapitre sont considérées comme ayant eu lieu, sauf en cas d'impossibilité (ex: dans ma fanfiction, Arya n'est pas avec Sandor Clegane mais au nord des Jumeaux, avec son frère aîné Robb.

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: GOT n'est pas à moi.

* * *

Les jumeaux brûlaient.

Un silence de plomb régnait sur les restes calcinés de la place forte. Une odeur de brûlé nauséabonde restait dans l'air.

La bataille n'avait pas été longue. L'annonce de l'arrêt du soutien royal aux Frey, reçu quelques jours plus tôt, avait définitivement eu raison des défenseurs. Si bien que seul 400 soldats attendaient l'armée des Stark; forte de 7000 hommes. Lord Frey junior avait rendu la place au premier coup de trébuchet.

Mal lui en avait pris.

Car, par sa faute, les têtes de la totalité des membres de sa maison, femmes et enfants compris, gisaient sur des pics tout le long des berges du fleuves.

Tel était le prix du sang des Stark...

* * *

Il faisait chaud à Port-Real, en cet après midi d'été, et Lord Tyrion n'en pouvait plus. Pénétrant les jardins du donjon rouge, il aperçut au loin son épouse et son amante en train de manger. Il s'approcha, avec appréhension.

_Dîtes lui qu'il faut qu'elle mange! l'harrangua Shae.

Tyrion soupira:

_C'est vrai madame, il faut que vous mangiez!

_Je n'ai envie de rien.

Tyrion re-soupira. Il se tourna vers les deux servantes:

_Pourriez vous me laisser seul avec ma femme un moment s'il vous plaît?

La première servante s'inclina et prit congé sans discuter. La seconde, Shae, fut plus difficile à convaincre. Tyrion lui fit un coup de tête insistant et elle finit par maugréer en rejoignant sa collègue:

_Il faut qu'elle mange!

Une fois qu'elle fut éloignée, Tyrion s'approcha de Sansa, s'assit maladroitement, et prit tout aussi maladroitement la main de sa femme.

_Je ne peux pas vous laissez mourrir de faim. J'ai juré de vous protéger.

Sansa retira sa main.

_Madame, commença Tyrion. Je suis votre époux permettez moi de vous aider.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez.

_Moi non plus mais je veux essayer.

Sansa soupira, le regard fixe:

_Je reste éveillée toute la nuit, le regard perdu dans le ciel obscur, à me les représenter, encerclées par des Lannister dans le nord.

_Je peux vous procurer de l'essence de noxombre pour mieux dormir, proposa deséspérément le pauvre nain.

_ Savez vous ce qu'ils ont tentés de faire à mon frère? Ils l'ont criblés de flèches, ils ont éventrés sa femme enceinte.

_Ce qui est arrivée à votre famille est un acte odieux et criminel. Je ne connais pas votre frère, il me paraît être quelqu'un de bien mais je le connais peu. Votre mère, en revanche, je l'admires. Elle a voulu me faire exécuter, mais je l'admires. Elle a une grande force de caractère. Et elle devient féroce quand il s'agit de protéger ses enfants. Sansa! Reprit-il tandis qu'elle sanglotait. Votre mère vous aurait demander de tenir bon, malgré le choc.

Sansa se leva.

_Pardonnez moi messire, je voudrais aller dans le bois sacré.

_Oui bien sur, bien sur, la prière est souvent utile à ce que je sais.

Sansa se retourna vers son époux.

_Il y a longtemps que je ne pries plus. Mais c'est le seul endroit où je puisses aller sans qu'un Lannister me parles.

Et elle s'en fut.

* * *

Les hommes du mur se préparait à la guerre.

La cour principale de Châteaunoir était envahie par des archers à l'entraînement. Les chevaux étaient brossés. Les armes, reforgées et réparées. C'est dans cet agitation que Samwell discutait avec Jon, de Robb, de l'attentat des Frey.

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans la grande cour de Winterfell. Il m'a dit "la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu seras tout en noir". J'ai été jaloux de Robb toute ma vie. Cette façon qu'avait mon père de le regarder... Je voulais qu'il me regarde comme ça. Il est meilleur que moi en toutes choses. Guerroyer, chasser, monter à cheval, courrir les filles... Par les sept, elles en sont toutes folles! Je voudrais le détester, mais j'ai jamais pu. Et maintenant, il s'enfuit vers on ne sait où, sans armée et sans but.

_Moi aussi j'ai envie de te détester, parfois, commença Sam alors que Jon se taisait. Ben oui, t'es meilleur que moi en toutes choses! Sauf pour la lecture... Tu sais, Jon, peut être que ton frère viendra ici. Après tou, nous lui avons aussi envoyés un corbeau...

Jon haussa les épaules. Sam continua

_Ils sont prêts. Ils t'attendent.

le bâtard de Ned soupira:

_Ils rêvent de me faire pendre depuis longtemps. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

_Personne ne va te pendre, tu n'as rien fait de mal!

_Oh si, beaucoup de choses...rétorqua Snow en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

* * *

_Tous les chevaliers de la garde royale seront mobilisés. Ser Boros sera posté ici. Ser Preston, lui, sera ici, au côté de... l'attraction du jour... Majesté!

Jaime était exédé. Debout devant un plan des jardins du donjon rouge, dans la plus haute pièce de la tour ouest de ce même donjon, il était censé passer en revue les différents composants de l'organisation de la protection de son royal Fils/neveu pendant son mariage. Et ce petit con ne l'écoutait même pas!

_Oui, oui, un garde, enfin, cette chose, bafouilla Joffrey avec l'air de s'en fiche royalement. Oui, allez continuez...

Jaime conclua:

_Ser Meryn gardera lady Margaery et Tommen.

_J'ai toujours gardé le roi en personne, messire, pendant toute votre absence, protesta Meryn Trant.

_Et je vous en suis gré, Ser Meryn.

_Tout ira bien... Il n'y aura certainement aucun incident, le coupa Joffrey.

Meryn Trant appuya son roi.

_Le peuple aime son roi. Il sait d'où vient son pain quotidien.

_De Margaery Tyrell me dit-on, rétorqua le fils de Twyn Lannister.

_Avec ma permission, se scandalisa l'arrogant et insupportable gamin. Les gens savent que j'ai sauvé la ville, que c'est moi qui ait gagné la guerre!

_La guerre n'est pas gagnée, pas tant que Stannis et Robb Stark sont vivants!

_J'ai brisé Stannis dans la baie de la Néra! J'ai détruit l'armée de Robb Stark aux jumeaux! Et j'ai fait cela sans votre aide mon oncle!

_Croyez bien que je le regrette sire. J'avais fort à faire.

_Pour vous laissez capturer... Voici dont le célèbre livre des frères... Tous les exploits des chevaliers de la garde royale... Ser Arthur Dayne, l'épée du matin... Il a mené l'attaque contre la fraternité bois du roi et vaincu en duel le chevalier Badin... Ser Duncan le Grand... Il a eu droit à quatre pages, Ser Duncan! Un sacré bonhomme il semblerait!

_On le dit, oui.

_Oh, Ser Jaime Lannister, ricana le roi en tournant une page, gauguenard... Il ont oubliés de relater vos exploits extraordinaire! murmura le roi, faussement scandalisé.

_Il est encore temps.

_Croyez vous? se moqua Joffrey. Pour un chevalier manchot de ... 40 ans? Comment me protégerez vous comme cela?

_J'utilises ma main gauche à présent, sire. L'exercice est plus amusant.

Le roi ricana et sortit de la pièce, suivi par Trant. Jaime s'approcha du livre, lut sa page et referma l'ouvrage.

* * *

Agé de près de 70 ans, Wyman Manderly, sire de Blancport, gouverneur de la Blanchedague, Bouclier de la foi, Défenseur des dépossédés, Lord Maréchal de la Mander et Chevalier de l'ordre de la main verte, représentait le chef de file de la résistance pro-Stark dans le Nord. N'ayant plus que quelques centaines d'hommes sous ces ordres, il adoptait à présent une position défensive face aux fers-nés et aux Bolton, menés par Ramsay Snow, pour tenir les principales places encore loyale au jeune loup: Chateauvieux, La Veuve, l'île aux ours et atre les confins. La situation était désespérée pour le vieil homme, qui voyait les bourgs et forteresses tomber les uns après les autres.

Aussi, quand Malaquo Maegyr, à la tête de 10000 guerriers, pénétra la Blanchedague et demanda à laisser sa flotte dans la rade de Blancport, il ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Un corbeau fut bien entendu envoyé à Robb Stark, et, tandis que les 10000 soldats de Volantis, appuyés par 900 piquiers et 60 chevaliers nordiens, entreprenaient de mettre le siège devant Corbois, les paysans soupiraient dans les chaumières.

Le nord allait peut-être enfin aller mieux?

* * *

Ser Jaime se tenait au dessus du bois sacré du donjon rouge, à côté d'une Brienne de Torth hargneuse. La jeune femme voulait absolument récupérer la jeune Sansa, située à une centaine de mètres en contrebas.

Jaime avait menti à tout le monde. A l'entrée du donjon rouge, il avait présentée Brienne comme une amie qui l'avait aidée à s'échapper des cages Stark. Brienne s'en accomodait très bien, du moment que le stratagème lui permettait de récupérer Sansa. Elle savait bien que le plan d'origine (demander poliment) avait peu de chances de réussir après les noces pourpres.

_Elle est là, dit-il en la désignant. Eh bien?

_Vous m'avez fait une promesse, commença Brienne.

_Rendre les filles Stark à leur mère, qui se terre terrorisée à Salvemer.

_Et vous porter garant de leur sécurité.

_Mais Arya Stark n'a plus été vue depuis l'exécution de son père! Qu'est-elle devenue à votre avis? Moi je gage qu'elle est morte. La mort est une forme de sécurité, vous ne trouvez pas? Quand à Sansa Stark, elle est maintenant Sansa Lannister. Cela complique un peu les choses...

_Une complication ne vous relève en rien de votre serment.

_Que vouslez vous que je fasse? Que j'enlèves ma belle-soeur, et pour l'emmener où ensuite? Où serait-elle plus en sécurité qu'ici? A Salvemer? Les Stark n'y tiendront pas un mois. A Winterfell ou à Blancport? Les Bolton et les Manderly s'y battent comme des rats!

Brienne se releva:

_Regardez moi dans les yeux, et dites moi qu'elle sera à Port-Real!*

Le fils aîné de Twyn soupira et détourna le regard.

_Êtes vous sûre que nous n'avons pas de lien de sang? Depuis mon retour, tous les Lannister que je vois passent leur temps à m'emmerder! Vous devez avoir du sang Lannister. Vous avez notre couleur de cheveux. Un peu moins le physique... se moqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Brienne le suivit rapidement:

_Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester là sans rien faire!

Jaime se retourna:

_Mais je ne sais pas moi! Je ne peux rien faire maintenant, sans plans, sans hommes, sans bateaux! Ecoutez: Le mariage de mon fi...neveu est dans 2 semaines: Attendez jusque là et je vous proposerait un plan.

Brienne s'inclina avec mauvaise grâce et s'en fut de son côté.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Dontos Hollard donnait un collier ancestral de sa maison à Sansa Stark.

* * *

Les Conflans étaient en flammes. Menés par les cousins de Twyn, les armées Lannister et Tyrrel étaient sur le point de récupérer l'intégralité des terres et forteresses Tully.

Ce n'étaient pas de grandes armées. Ils n'avaient pas besoins d'être nombreux. Pour certaines places, c'était juste une formalité de récupérer les lieux: Ainsi les clés de château Rosières ou de Darry furent rendues sans le moindre combat, contrairement à d'autres qui ne furent prises qu'après quelques combats désespérés, comme Herpivoie ou Noblecoeur.

Ce fut donc la chute La Glandée qui fut la première véritable défaite des Tully. Avec 1500 hommes en garnison, la forteresse était pourtant censée tenir un moment. Il n'en avait pas été le cas. Menés par la Montagne, les hommes Lannister avaient réussis à trouver un point faible à la forteresse. Malgré plus de 2000 morts de leur côté, ils avaient passés au fil de l'épée tous les défenseurs, y compris les vieux, les enfants et les femmes, préalablement violée.

Les terres du Conflans étaient reprises par les Lannistyrell avec un minimum de dégats. Les envahisseurs comptaient en effet rendre rapidement la région à la vie normale, prévoyant une fin rapide aux Tully. La Fraternité leurs posaient en ce sens de nombreux problèmes, clamant à présent haut et fort son allégeance à Robb Stark. Les chariots de ravitaillement disparraissaient mystérieusement, les engins de sièges brûlaient dans des conditions suspectes, les habitants du Conflans ralliés aux Lannister se prenaient une flèche perdue... Le calme avait du mal à revenir. Les hommes de Béric Dondarrion, menés par le Silure, connaissaient la région bien mieux que les envahisseurs.

Mais, malgré la résistance inattendue des Tully, la situation n'était pas géniale pour eux. La chute de La Glandée était une catastrophe; En effet, Vivesaigues, et donc Edmure Tully, étaient maintenant à portée des armées de Twyn Lannister.

* * *

La maison Reed gouvernait le peuple des paludiers depuis des millénaires. De petite taille, ce peuple atypique était connu pour son isolement, sa connaissance de la nature et son lien avec les premiers hommes et les enfants de la forêt. Leurs habitations étaient construites sur pilotis dans les marais qui composaient leur fief. Même Griseaux, forteresse ancestrale des Reed, était une forteresse flottante.

Ce fut là que Robb s'arrêta avec sa maigre armée armée. Il fut reçu par le vieux Howland Reed et ses quelques bannerets. Une des particularités des paludiers était qu'ils n'avaient pas de chevalier. A quoi servait un cavalier dans les marais? En tous cas, Robb fut étonnament surpris par la chaleur de ce peuple. Chaque paludier des environs accueilit deux soldats chez lui, tandis qu'un banquet de poisson était préparé dans Griseaux.

Griseaux était une véritable merveille flottante. Cinq étages de bois sculptés, aux allures biscornus, imbrulable, dur comme la pierre, et pourtant sur pilotis au même titre que le reste des habitations. Robb et Talysa furent bien logés et bien nourris, et firent surtout la connaissance du vieux Howland Reed.

Le banquet fut mémorable. Les poissons avaient milles saveurs, les hôtes étaient cordiaux et aimables, et des rires retentirent bientôt dans la salle. Puis, au millieu de la nuit, les invités prirent tour à tour congés et à la fin, il ne restait que Robb, Talysa, Arya, Catelyn, Jon Omble et Howland Reed à la table.

Voyant que la fin de la soirée était arrivée, Robb se leva. Il se tourna vers celui avec qui il avait partagé le pain et le sel et le remercia:

_Votre hospitalité vous honore, Lord Reed. J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer et de partager ce repas délicieux avec vous. Je vais maintenant prendre congé et me coucher!

Le vieux lord sourit tristement:

_Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, votre majesté. J'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, et je crois qu'elles vous intéresseront. Rasseyez vous, s'il vous plaît.

Intrigué, le roi du nord se rassit.

_Des corbeaux sont arrivés ce matin de Port Real, Blancport et Atre les Confins. Ils apportent de bien bonnes nouvelles en ces temps sombres.

_Donnez.

Robb saisit les trois parchemins que son banneret lui tendait et lut le premier rapidement. Il le passa à sa mère:

_Tenez Mère. Lady Brienne est arrivée à Port-Real.

Catelyn prit le parchemin.

* * *

Lady Catelyn,

Je viens d'arriver à Port-Real avec Jaime Lannister. J'ai vu votre fille Sansa, qui est en parfaite santé, bien que personnellement persécuté par le roi Joffrey. Par contre, à mon grand regret, Arya ne se trouves plus à Port-Real, et ce depuis la décapitation de feu votre mari Eddard. Je prépares activement l'évasion de Sansa et son extradation pour la destination que vous m'indiquerez.

Avec mon profond Respect,

Brienne, de la maison Torth.

* * *

_Lady Brienne a bien retrouvé Sansa! Elle prépares son évasion de la capitale.

Robb ne paraissait pas écouter. Il fixait le second parchemin.

_Lisez celui-ci, mère.

Intrigué par le manque d'émotion de son fils, Catelyn tendit le bras et lut:

* * *

Message à Robb Stark et à son épouse Talisa Maegyr,

L'agression et la trahison que la famille Frey a commise contre vous et notre fille est parvenue à Volantis. Nous avons fait voile vers vous avec une partie de l'armée Volantine et sommes maintenant à Blancport. Nous y attendons votre venue pour participer à la guerre à vos côtés. Nous pourrons aussi faire connaissance avec la famille Stark et son royaume.

Malaquo, fils de Vajaquo, du clan Maegyr, triarque de Volantis et Gina fille de Saanio son épouse, parents de Talysa.

* * *

_Nous avons désormais de nouveaux renforts, se réjouit le roi de l'hiver. Je ne pensais vraiment pas trouver d'aide de ce côté là...Mère (le sourire du roi s'effaça)... Regardez le dernier.

Catelyn donna le message qu'elle tenait à Talisa, ignora Arya qui réclamait le droit de lire un message à grands cris et prit le message que lui passait son fils.

* * *

Message à Robb I Stark, Roi du Nord et du Conflans,

Votre majesté, J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le recueillement de Lord Rickon Stark par ma maison, à Atre Les Confins, et la survie de son frère Lord Bran Stark après le sac de Winterfell. Il est accompagné d'une servante sauvageonne nommée Osha et est en excellente santé. Son frère a continué sa route vers le Nord en compagnie de Jojen Reed. J'attends vos ordres par rapport à son possible déménagement vers vous ou une autre place forte.

Harris Omble, seigneur d'Atre les confins

* * *

Quand Catelyn eut finit de lire le message, elle était sous le choc. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, tandis que sur le visage de son fils coulaient leurs jumelles. Ils s'enlaçèrent, malgré le lord qui les regardait et la table de bois flotté qui les séparés. Les loups fêtaient la reconstitution de leur meute.

_Après tout ce temps... Ils ont survécut, Robb. Mon petit Bran et mon petit Rickon ont survécus! Et ils sont chez les Ombles à Atre Les Confins!

_Rickon, est à Atre les Confins. Pas Bran. Ser Harris nous indique qu'il monte vers le nord.

Catelyn reprit la lettre, soudainement inquiète.

_Mais que peut il bien faire au nord?

_Je peux répondre à votre question madame, intervint Howland Reed qui s'était tu jusqu'ici. Il se trouves qu'un visiteur est arrivé ce matin pour me donner des nouvelles de mon fils - je n'en avait plus depuis que je l'avais envoyé à Winterfell il y a plusieurs mois. Votre fils l'accompagnes au delà du mur. Il va être d'une importance capitale pour la guerre qui s'annonces contre les forces du nord.

_En quoi un enfant infirme de 10 ans pourrait aider qui que ce soit? Et pourquoi aller au nord du Mur? Q'y a-t-il de si important là bas?

_Je crois que notre invité saura mieux répondre à ses questions que moi, dit joyeusement Howland Reed. Qu'il entres! clama-t-il au soldat qui gardait la porte de la salle.

Un être d'une toute petite taille ouvrit la porte à double battant et entra. Il était tout habillé de feuille et d'écorce, et une couronne d'épine ceignait son front.

_Je suis Racine, 34ème du nom, de la ligné Han, roi des enfants de la forêt, yeux-des-barrals et protecteur de la magie verte, mieux connu chez les humains sous le nom de chevalier d'Aubien Rieur, clama l'enfant de la forêt devant les Stark ébahi. J'ai de grandes choses à vous dires, Roi Robb, en ces sombres heures.

Car l'hiver vient...

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, Merci d'avoir lu, j'espères que ça vous as plu et à bientôt!

(PS:le prochain chapitre sera posté dans le week end)

(PPS: l'ajout de review peut restreindre considérablement le temps de publication.)


	5. Chapitre 5,scénario 3:Lelionetark

**Games of Thrones, Other Ends**

 **chapitre 5, scénario 3: SO4E1**

 **Le lion et la rose façon Stark**

* * *

Voici le chapitre 5!

Bonne Lecture!

Diclaimer: GOT ne m'appartient pas: et c'est bien dommage, car j'aurais pu sauver les Stark!

* * *

_Je suis Racine, 34ème du nom, de la ligné Han, roi des enfants de la forêt, yeux-des-barrals et protecteur de la magie verte, mieux connu chez les humains sous le nom de chevalier d'Aubin Rieur, clama l'enfant de la forêt devant les Stark ébahi. J'ai de grandes choses à vous dires, Roi Robb, en ces sombres heures. Car l'hiver vient...

Toute la salle était silencieuse. Même Arya ou le lard omble ne trouvaient rien à dire. Voyant que ce ne serait pas des Stark qu'il faudrait attendre une réaction, Howland Reed présenta de nouveau son invité à son roi:

_Votre majesté, voici donc Racine, le roi des derniers enfants de la forêt qui vivent de l'autre côté du mur. Il sait mieux que personne en ce bas monde quels sont les raisons pour lesquelles votre frère est mandé dans le nord.

_Nous avons besoin de votre frère Bran, votre majesté, dit l'être d'une petite voix flûtée en se tournant vers le roi du Nord et du Conflans. J'ai cru comprendre que vous remontez vers le nord dans le but de protéger les royaumes humains des marcheurs blancs, n'est-ce pas? Et bien sachez que votre frère est d'une importance capitale dans cette lutte. Nous l'appelons à nous pour qu'il soit formé pour devenir un vertvoyant, le dernier des vervoyants. Il est et sera le dernier de ce monde à jamais posséder le don de vertvue. Sans lui, les barrals perdront leurs pouvoirs à la mort de l'actuel vervoyant, et plus rien ne génera les marcheurs blancs au nord du mur...

_Mon frère est un vertvoyant? s'étrangla Robb, prononçant là sa première phrase depuis l'apparition du roi Racine.

_C'est en effet ce que je viens de dire, votre Majesté. Vous savez ce qu'est un vervoyant?

_Les vervoyants? Mais ce sont des légendes! explosa Catelyn. Les vervoyants sont censés habiter dans le grand barral d'au delà du mur, d'où ils contrôlent tous les autres barrals. Mais ce ne sont que superstitions! Même Ned ne croyaient pas en leur existence! Vous ne pouvez me priver de mon fils pour cela!

_Croyiez vous aux enfants de la forêts il y a encore quelques instants, madame?, intervint Lord Reed. Ils existent, madame. Croyez le ou non, mais nous autre, paludiers, nous qui sommes le dernier peuple humain de Westeros à partager le pain et le sel avec les enfants de la forêt, avons déjà parlés et rencontrés de nombreux vertvoyants. Et ils sont aussi réel que vous ou moi. Mon fils a un don proche de la vertvue. Il fait des rêves prémonitoire, voyez vous? C'est comme cela qu'il a compris que votre fils était la nouvelle corneille à trois yeux. Il l'a donc rejoint à Winterfell avec sa soeur Meera pour l'escorter, et il excorte à présent votre fils dans son long voyage.

_Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, alors mon frère sera celui qui vaincra les marcheurs blancs? demanda Robb.

Howland Reed échangea un regard avec le roi Racine. l'enfant de la forêt prit la parole:

_Rasseyez vous, votre majesté, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Le roi du nord se rassit, un peu chamboulé. l'être des bois commença son histoire:

_Mon peuple n'as cessé de décliner depuis 2000 ans, votre majesté. Quand les Andals ce sont installés dans Westeros, nous n'étions déjà plus qu'une poignée encore en contact avec les hommes. Et nous avons été définitivement chassé par la nouvelle religion des 7 dieux, qui était en train de naître. Nous avons fui au delà du mur, avec ceux qui ont pu suivre, et nous nous sommes enfermés au plus profond de la terre, survivant comme nous le pouvions dans un monde qui n'était déjà plus le notre.

Nous n'étions que 10 000 quand Gland III s'installa avec tout notre peuple dans la caverne du vertvoyant, de l'autre côté du mur, sous le grand barral. Nous n'avons gardé contact qu'avec les paludiers du Neck, et avons attendu la fin de notre espèce, sauvegardant autant que nous le pouvions les barrals et les autres traces de notre présence dans le sud. Notre nombre a décliné. Il y a 1000 ans, nous n'étions plus que 7800. Il y a 500 ans, 4000. Au moment ou Aegon de la ligné Targaryen entreprit la conquête, nous n'étions plus que 2200 et au moment ou mourut le dernier des dragons vivant, notre nombre a chuté à 300.

Les Stark furent surpris par l'immense baisse démographique des derniers siècles chez les enfants de la forêt. La chute était vertigineuse. Talisa, discrète jusqu'ici, osa adresser la parole au roi des barrals:

_Combien êtes vous aujourd'hui, votre majesté?

La créature garda le silence. Talisa crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre quand celle ci finit par làcher:

_72, votre majesté. Nous n'avons plus eu de nouveau né depuis 21 ans.

L'assemblée resta ébahie face au chiffre ridicule d'enfant encore en vie. Arya ne put retenir un petit sifflement. Racine poursuivit son monologue:

_Nous vivons donc chez le vervoyant, celui qui parle avec les anciens dieux des temps anciens et qui voit à travers les barrals. Pendant des milliers d'années, ce fut parmi les représentants de mon peuple que le destin choisissait les vervoyants. Mais ce temps est révolu. Les vertvoyants sont maintenant des humains, et le dernier des vervoyants est actuellement un vieillard, qui s'attardent au même titre que nous dans ce monde, avec le but d'affronter une dernière fois le peuple de l'hiver, les marcheurs blancs. A sa mort, votre fils devra prendre sa place, et à la mort de votre fils, les derniers d'entre nous mourrons, et les hommes nous oublieront. Tel est notre destin. Tel est notre histoire.

L'hiver vient, Robb Stark. L'hiver vient et il n'y a pas grand monde pour l'arrêter. Le mur n'a jamais été aussi mal gardé, le royaume des humains aussi instable, le nord aussi faible. Mais il y a un être, un seul être capable de vaincre définitivement les marcheurs. Il est connu dans de nombreuses prophéties prédites depuis des centaines d'années! On le surnomme le prince qui fut promis, Foeromë, Azor Ahai réincarné... Ses surnoms sont nombreux, mais il ne s'agit que d'une seule et même personne. Et ce n'est pas vous, roi Robb.

_Pardon? bégaya Robb, déconcerté par le changement de sujet.

_Vous n'êtes pas le prince qui fut promis. Votre rôle à jouer est grand dans la bataille à venir, mais ce ne sera pas celui du chef des armées victorieuses qui combat les créatures des ténèbres, non. Vous deviez mourir, à l'origine. Poignardé par Roose Bolton aux jumeaux. C'est la corneille à trois yeux qui vous as sauvé la vie. Elle a influé sur le destin pour que vous puissiez accomplir une autre destinée: celle de retrouver Illumination, l'épée flamboyante du prince qui fut promis, perdue à Valyria il y a 400 ans, lors du grand fléau. Là est votre place. Là est votre destin.

_Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon armée et ma guerre pour allez cherchez une épée dans des ruines immenses! Mon devoir est de protéger mon peuple!

_Vous ne protégerez pas pas votre peuple en mourant seul ici! Si vous ne le faîtes pas, que croyiez vous qu'il se passera, Robb Stark? Vous ne tiendrez pas un mois entre les Bolton au nord et les Lannister au sud. J'ai vu Vivesaigues tomber en rêve! Dans quelques jours, les Lannister atteindront le nord du Conflans, les jumeaux, puis le Neck. Le Vervoyant ne vous as pas accordé la vie pour que vous mourriez inutilement!

_Je n'abandonnerai pas mon peuple! Je ferais mon devoir!

Le silence se fit encore une fois. Racine et Robb se lançait un regard noir.

_J'ai vu plusieurs avenirs. Plusieurs possibilités de ce qui pourrait être. Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui se termine bien pour vous, et c'est le seul ou votre peuple est vraiment protégé sur le long terme. Et dans cet avenir, vous allez à Valyria chercher Illumination.

_Et que ce passe-t-il dans les autres avenirs que vous venez de mentionner?

_Dans l'un d'entre eux, vous survivez assez longtemps pour que les marcheurs soient prêts à attaquer et mourrez en défendant inutilement le mur, qui tombe une heure plus tard. Dans un autre, vous êtes décapité dans une tentative de reprise de Winterfell. Dans le dernier, vous êtes capturé par les Bolton à la sortie du Neck. Voulez vous vraiment voir votre peuple souffrir encore plus? Votre mère torturée? votre femme et votre soeur violées et égorgées? Votre frère Rickon éventré? Votre enfant à naître dépecé? Est-ce cela que vous voulez? Car c'est cela qui va vous arriver si vous rester dans le Nord!

Robb resta silencieux. Il regarda tour à tour sa famille. Arya, sa petite soeur au tempérament sauvage, sa mère, celle qui l'avait mise au monde et qui l'avait élevé. Et Talisa. Talisa, sa femme, sa moitié, son amante et son amour, la mère de ses enfants à naître, la femme de sa vie... Et il vit aussi les soldats Bolton les décapiter, les violer, les mutiler. Alors, il prit une grande décision.

_Je vais prévenir mes vassaux que je part pour Essos. Nous retrouverons cette épée, vaincrons les marcheurs blancs et, si nous le pouvons encore, détruiront les Lannister!

Racine le trente-quatrième du nom sourit. Il avait gagné.

_Non, Roi Robb. Vous partirez bien pour Essos, mais sans prévenir vos vassaux.

_Quoi?

_Il faut que l'on vous oublie, Robb Stark! Il faut que tout le monde vous croie mort! Il faut que les hommes parle de vous comme d'un macchabé!

Demain, je créerais 4 corps humains à partir de bois. 4 corps humains à vos effigie, Arya, Talisa, Catelyn et Robb Stark. Tout le monde verra ces corps partir à cheval pour Blancport, officiellement pour négocier avec vos renforts de Volantis. Et sur le chemin, ces corps seront tous massacrés par une escouade Bolton inopinément prévenue par un quelconque seigneur du Conflans. Et pendant que vos ennemis vous croiront morts, vous serez à Volantis avec votre famille et votre belle famille, et vous pourrez y rechercher Illumination.

Robb réfléchit au plan de l'être sylvestre. S'éloigner de la guerre pendant quelques temps lui plaisait. Surtout pour chercher une épée dans des ruines antiques, on pouvait difficilement rêver mieux en terme de tranquilité. Et puis cela lui permettrait de faire connaissance avec ses beaux parents!

_Et mon frère Rickon? Ma soeur?

_Votre frère est d'ores et déjà en route pour Griseaux. Quant à votre soeur, votre vassale Brienne de Torth aura simplement à l'emmener à Volantis plutôt qu'au Nord. Vous pourrez emmener avec vous quelques fidèles. Quand vous aurez retrouvés Illumination, Lord Reed ici présent, facilitera un débarquement ici dans le Neck pour l'armée volantaine. Si vos bannerets se joignent bien à vous, vous devriez renverser rapidement les Bolton et prendre le contrôle de Winterfell. Vous pourrez alors faire face aux marcheurs blancs, aux Greyjoy et aux Lannister dans le nord.

_Et mes oncles? Les Tully?

_Vous devrez leur envoyer un message et leur demander d'entrer dans la clandestinité. Il rallieront le Conflans pour vous quand l'heure sera venue.

Robb réfléchit. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_Très bien. Nous partirons demain pour Volantis.

_Tu es sur, Robb? demanda Catelyn, inquiète.

_Je crains que nous n'ayons guère le choix, mère. Ecrivez à Lady Brienne pour lui demander de nous rejoindre à Volantis avec Sansa quand elle la libérera. Et envoyer un message à Oncle Edmure pour lui donner l'ordre d'abandonner Vivesaigues et de rentrer dans la clandestinité, qu'il puisse soulever le Conflans une fois le moment venu. (il marqua une pause) Qui pourrions nous emmener là bas selon vous?

_Je ne sais pas, Robb. Il y a bien cette Osha qui accompagne Rickon. Sinon, je ne vois pas.

_Mon père a des dizaines d'esclaves, intervient Talisa. Je n'approuves pas le procédé, mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils nous serviront bien. Et je suis sur que...

_Balivernes! Explosa le Lard-Jon. Mon fils est mort au noces pourpres, avec la moitié des bannerets. Mon frère et mon cadet protégeront bien Atre les confins sans moi! Je pars avec vous, vot'grâce! Rien ne me fera changer d'avis!

_Lord Omble, commença Catelyn.

_Rien du tout, Lady Stark. Je prendrai deux gars de ma maison et je vous accompagnerais de l'autre côté du détroit! J'ai juré de vous protéger! Et il vous faudra bien quelques bras comme les miens pour fouiller dans les maudites ruines! Non, décidément, je servirais les dieux en récupérant ce qui est caché à l'est! Un point c'est tout!

_Très bien, répondit Robb en souriant. Venez donc!

_Par contre, intervient Talisa, vous aurez besoin d'un cuisinier. A Volantis, les plats sont connus pour être si épicés qu'ils peuvent enlever le sens du goût à un étrang...

_Je sais ou nous pourrons en trouver un! S'exclama Arya. Je l'ai rencontré pendant ma fuite avec Yoren! Il s'appelle Tourte chaude et ne vit pas trop loin, du côté d'Have Pierre, au nord de la ruffurque.

_C'est trop loin Arya, s'opposa le roi du nord. Nous partons demain, pas la semaine prochaine!

_Rien n'est impossible face à ma magie, s'exclama Racine de la lignée Han. Je peux le ramener ici en une nuit.

_Comment pourriez vous accomplir ce prodige?

L'enfant de la forêt rit.

_Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler tous les secrets de mon peuple, Robb Stark. Je vais y envoyer un de mes frères enfants de la forêt. Votre Gendry sera à l'embarcadère demain, à l'aube.

_Très bien, admis Robb, tandis qu'Aeya sautait de joie. Roi Racine, Lord Reed, Lord Omble, Mère... Allons nous coucher. Nous partons demain à l'aube!

* * *

Cette nuit encore, Robb et Talisa firent l'amour. Après des ébats passionnés, Talisa s'effondra épuisée sur le lit et chuchota à son époux:

_Je suis heureuse de pouvoir retourner chez moi. je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Volantis me manquait tant.

_Et moi je suis heureux de pouvoir rencontrer ta famille. Je pourrais même voir ce petit frère sauvé par un esclave dont tu m'avais parlé!

_J'espères que nous y resterons plus de neuf mois. je connais personnellement une sage-femme là bas, qui pourra me faire accoucher en toute sécurité. C'est elle qui a accouché mon frère. Je crois que je n'aurais confiance qu'avec elle.

_Alors j'espères que nous y resterons plus de... Qu'a tu dis?

Talisa le regarda, tout l'amour du monde dans ces beaux yeux sombres.

_Tu es encore enceinte?

Talisa hocha la tête en souriant.

_Je m'en suis rendu compte sur la route. Le bébé gigotes déjà dans mon ventre!

Robb posa la main sur son ventre nu. Il ne sentait rien, mais souriait quand même.

_J'ai une épouse valyrienne, murmura-t-il. Mon père a été décapité et j'ai déclenché pour le venger une guerre qui a fait des centaines de morts. Ma soeur a épousé Tyrion Lannister, mon frère est un vertvoyant et maintenant, voici qu'un enfant de la forêt sort des histoires pour enfants et me demandes d'aller chercher une épée dans des ruines d'un empire disparu. Cette année est la plus étrange de ma vie mais tu évites que ce ne soit la pire... Et maintenant, je vais avoir un enfant!

la belle volantine sourit, d'un de ces beaux sourires charmeurs qui font craquer les hommes.

_Je t'aimes, murmura Robb, en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

Le couple du jeune loup et de la belle valyrienne ne dormit pas beaucoup ce soir là. Ils avaient mieux à faire.

* * *

le roi du nord et l'intégralité des membres de la famille Stark, accompagnés d'une dizaine de chevaliers casqués et de Lord Omble, quittèrent discrètement Griseaux le matin même, avec pour but de retrouver les volantins à Blancport pour s'entretenir de la stratégie de reconquête du Nord. La petite troupe passa les environs de Motte Cailin sans incident avant de s'éloigner de la route royale pour se rapprocher de la côte afin de rallier Blancport plus rapidement. Au bout de trois jours de voyage, elle atteignit la fin des marais du Neck et le village de Foudredragon, à deux jours du fief ancestral des Manderly.

Ce fut là que l'armée des Bolton fit son apparition, menée par Roose Bolton qui avait malgré tout survécu à ses blessures reçues au jumeaux, et qui menait là 500 cavaliers et 4000 hommes à pied, recrutés parmi des mercenaires mais aussi à Corbois et Fort-Terreur, où les Volantins avaient étonnament levés le siège. Les Stark, prit au dépourvu, sortaient d'un bois en colonnes et furent surpris par l'attaque soudaine.

Catelyn marchait à l'avant de la formation avec Robb, à cheval. Elle fut l'une des premières à mourir, abattue par un carreau d'arbalète. Son fils le roi fut transpercé d'un coup d'épée, quelques secondes plus tard, dès que les cavaliers Bolton furent sur eux. Le chariot principal de la formation fut bientôt investi, ce qui causa la mort de Talisa, égorgée, puis, alors que toute l'escorte était morte, ce fut au tour d'Arya, cachée dans un second chariot, d'être empalée au bout d'une pique.  
Ne croyant pas à sa chance, Lord Bolton fit écorcher les corps et envoya les têtes à Port-Real, ce qui lui valut d'être confirmé dans sa position de gouverneur du nord par sa majesté le roi Tommen. Comprenant que toute résistance était désormais impossible, les seigneurs du Nord prêtèrent allégeance à Fort-Terreur et cessèrent la guerre. Les volantins rembarquèrent rapidement, pleurant leur princesse. Vivesaigues et les quelques forteresses du Conflans battirent un temps la bannière Tully, mais leur résistance fut brève et Edmure Tully fut contraint de rejoindre la fraternité sans bannières, tout comme le Silure, dans la clandestinité. Rickon Stark fut réclamé par Roose Bolton aux Omble, mais ceux-ci ne purent que constater la disparition de l'enfant et de la sauvageonne.

La guerre dans le nord venait de prendre fin. La maison Stark venait d'être anéantie.

Officiellement.

En vérité, les véritables Stark s'éclipsaient discrètement sur trois longues barques au large du Neck, vers la flotte volantaine du triarque Maegyr, fêtant leurs retrouvailles avec Rickon Stark et Tourtes chaudes le boulanger.

* * *

Les cavaliers Bolton aux bannières écorchées galopaient sur Fort-Terreur. A leur tête, Roose Bolton souriait intérieurement. Après la mort des Stark, 10 jours plus tôt, il était devenu le chef incontesté du nord. Les Manderly de Blancport, les Karstark de Karhold, les Locke de Châteauvieux, les Mormont de l'île aux ours, les Reed du Neck et même les Omble d'Atre les confins s'étaient rendus à lui, lui déclarant allégeance et fidélité. La mort de Robb Stark avait été si facilement oubliée...

Le château n'était plus très loin. Roose pouvait déjà voir ses tours ancestrales. En quelques minutes, et après un "ouvrez les portes" retentissant, il était chez lui, tandis que son Bâtard Ramsay l'attendait en plein milieu de la cour.

_Père, le salua Ramsay. Bienvenue chez vous.

Le bâtard remarqua le bras en écharpe, le teint cireux et le pansement à la jambe de son père. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de ses blessures reeçues aux Jumeaux. Le seigneur de Fort-Terreur se tourna vers son épouse:

_Walda, voici Ramsay Snow, mon bâtard.

_Bonjour, mère, la salua Ramsay en s'approchant pour embrasser la grosse Frey.

_Bonjour, répondit Walda, manifestement surprise.

_Fait donner à boire et mangez aux chevaux et fait les penser, demanda Roose. Et conduit Lady Walda à ses appartements.

puis il s'approcha de son fils.

_Où est ta prise?

_Avec la meute, lui répondit Ramsay en souriant.

_Bien, je veux le voir.

Et il s'éloigna. Ramsay s'approcha de Locke.

_J'ai ouïe dire que tu avais coupé une main au régicide?

_Les nouvelles vont vite. Il fallait l'entendre crier. Vous auriez aimé.

Ramsay ricana en s'enfonçant dans le corps de logis.

* * *

Roose Bolton s'effondra sur une cathèdre. Ses blessures le faisait souffrir. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Il était si bien...

Ramsay entra avec la loque Theon. Shlingue, comme il l'appelait maintenant. Il interpella son père:

_Père.

Roose s'approcha du prince des îles de fer.

_Que lui as tu fait?

_Je l'ai dressé. Il est lent à apprendre, mais il a retenu.

_Tu l'as écorché?

_Je l'ai pelé à quelques endroits, et puis épluché à d'autres.

Bolton s'approcha de son bâtard, de la colère dans les yeux.

_C'est le dernier fils vivant de Balon Greyjoy! Son héritier!

_On écorche nos ennemis depuis plus de 1000 Ans! Un écorché est peint sur notre blason!, s'énerva Ramsay.

_Sur mon blason, le contredit le sire de Fort Terreur. Pas le tien. Tu n'es pas un Bolton, tu es un Snow, lui rappela cruellement Roose.

Roose partit se rasseoir.

_Twyn lannister m'as donné le nord. Mais il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour m'aider à le conquérir. Tant que les fers-nés tiendront Motte Cailin, nos armées seront bloquées au sud du Neck. Theon était ton otage, pas ton jouet. Je voulais l'échanger contre Motte-Cailin.

_Je lui ais déjà demandé. Lord Greyjoy a refusé. Ses sauvages n'ont aucun sens de la...

_Tu as fait une proposition à Balon Greyjoy sans mon autorisation?

_Vous m'avez dit, agis en seigneur de Fort-Terreur. J'ai donc agis!

_J'entres sur me propres terres comme un clandestin à cause des Greyjoy. Il me fallait Theon, ça oui. Mais il me le fallait entier.

_Theon était notre ennemi... Mais Shlingue... Shlingue lui, ne nous trahira jamais.

_Je n'aurais pas du me reposer autant sur toi...

Le sire de fort-Terreur se retourna et se rassit, déçu.

Quelques heures plus tard, plusieurs centaines de soldats Bolton repartaient pour Motte Cailin, avec Ramsay en tête. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Et Theon en faisait partie.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, je rappelle que ce n'est pas mis, mais Joffrey est empoisonné à son mariage. Ce sera très important pour les prochains chapitres.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, (n'hésitez pas à faire de lonnngues reviews!) Et à bientôt!

PS: le prochain chapitre racontera la fuite des Stark à Volantis, mais couvrira aussi de fait la plupart de la saison 4 de game of thrones à Westeros. Nous y retrouverons Brienne et la fraternité, un peu désappointé sans roi!

Merci d'avoir lu!

FIN


	6. Chapitre 6,scénario 3:briseusark

**Games of Thrones, Other Ends,**

 **chapitre 6, scénario 3: SO4E3**

 **Briseuse de chaînes façon Stark**

* * *

Voici le chapitre 6!

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: GOT ne m'appartient pas!

* * *

extraits d' _Histoire de Westeros sous le règne de la dynastie Baratheon_ , du professeur Hedgar, bibliothèque de l'université de la citadelle de Villevieille, an 1120, 3ème république de Westeros:

(...) Et ainsi mourut Joffrey l'incestueux, empoisonné à son propre mariage. Pleurant sa mort, la reine régente Cersei, la "veuve rouge", continua a exercer la régence sous le règne de son second fils Tommen I, aidé par la main du roi Twyn Lannister, le seigneur de Castral Roc. Le début du règne fut caractérisé par la venue du long hiver, le redressement économique du Conflans et des terres de l'orage, ainsi que des premières réelles manoeuvres de remboursement de la dette colossale que le royaume devait à la banque de fer de la cité libre de Braavos.(...) Le roi Tommen se montra malgré tout meilleur souverain que feu son frère, et ce malgré son très jeune âge. Il épousa sa belle-soeur, la veuve de Joffrey, Margaery Tyrell de Hautjardin.(...)

(...)Sansa Stark s'enfuit aux Eyriés, accompagnés de son protecteur, l'ex argentier royal Petyr Baelish. Elle y fut bien acceuillie par sa tante Lysa Tully, veuve de la main du roi Jon Arryn, et se lia d'amitié avec son cousin, le futur Robert II du val.(...) Son frère Bran, lui, en temps que dernier des héritiers des vervoyants, passa le mur par l'un des passages souterrains de la garde de nuit, sous Fort Nox, et y poursuivit sa route, s'arrêtant notamment dans un lieu bien connu pour être un refuge de la garde de nuit en ce temps là, le manoir dit "de Craster", aujourd'hui localisé comme étant le lieu dit "du manoir brûlé". (...)

* * *

Le château de bois flottait sur les eaux sombres des marais du Neck. l'humidité malade et fiévreuse faisait frissonner Racine, et ce malgré son statut d'enfant de la forêt. Il se rassura en contemplant la hauteur de la lune dans le ciel, qui dépassait au dessus des tours de Griseaux. Son invité ne devrait pas tarder.

La barque dans laquelle il était assis tangua dangereusement. le Gras-homme bougeait derrière.

_Reste tranquille, homme. Tu vas nous faire chavirer.

_Je suis désolé, répondit Tourte chaude. Mais pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici? Où est Arya de WantedHall?

_Elle n'est pas encore là, homme. Nous la rejoindrons dès que mes amis arriveront. Ils ne devraient plus tarder... Couches toi!

Tourte chaude s'effondra sur la barque, qui faillit couler. Vif comme l'éclair, Racine XXXIV dégaina un petit coutelas d'argent et se hissa à la seule force d'un saut sur une branche proche.

Deux pêcheurs qui revenaient tardivement du campement de l'armée nordienne passèrent rapidement, apparemment ivres. Ouf! Pensa le roi des enfants de la forêts. Fausse alerte. Il s'apprêta à sauter quant il entendit un léger clapotis. Il redescendit sur l'embarcation, souriant.

_Ce n'était rien, homme. Tu peux te relever. Doucement. Mes amis arrivent.

Les êtres fantomatiques émergèrent des sous-bois boueux. Trois barques et une douzaine de silhouettes émergeaient dans le brouillard nocturne. Parmi elles, une était légèrement plus grande que les autres: celle de Rickon Stark.

_Je te salue Racine de la ligné Hans, roi des Am Zel-dan-il et protecteur de notre peuple. Nous t'avons obéi. Nous avons récupéré le troisième enfant de Ned Stark au grand amas de pierre du Nord. Nous l'avons escorté jusqu'au long lac pour descendre jusque la grande cité des hommes du Nord. Puis nous l'avons amené jusqu'ici en passant par la mer de l'est, la cité des hommes-qui-flottent.

_Je te salue et te remercie, Tronc de la lignée Fin, Commandants de nos chasseurs. Retournes au grand-barral avec 8 de nos chasseurs. Laisse en 2 ici avec Branche de la lignée Loj pour m'aider à escorter les membres de la lignée Stark vers la mer de l'est.

_Très bien. Je retournes défendre notre terre.

La plupart des silhouettes sautèrent des barques et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. La dénommée Branche et ses deux guerriers restants s'inclinèrent devant leur roi. Celui ci leur rendit leur salut puis tendit la main vers un tas de gros troncs morts, non loin de là.

Les troncs se soulevèrent brusquement dans les airs, avant d'être soudainement lacérés et poncés par une force invisible. Finalement, après quelques minutes, tant leur apparence que leur texture étaient celle de Talisa, Robb, Arya et Catelyn Stark. Racine les déposa délicatement dans une des barques vides, avant de s'approcher d'une seconde barque où dormait la jeune silhouette de Rickon Stark. Il sourit en le voyant dormir, avant de s'adresser à ses trois compagnons:

_Je vais aller chercher le roi Robb Stark et sa parentèle. Restez ici et protégez le jeune Rickon.

Et il plongea dans la vase.

Il réapparut dans les fondations sur pilotis de Griseaux. ouvrant une ouverture entre deux planches disjointes, il s'enfonça dans les étages de bois flotté et finit par arriver par la cheminée du roi Robb et de la reine Talisa.

Les deux amants dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre entre les fourrures, nus. Racine s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et les regarda. Lui aussi avait aimé autrefois. Mais sa femme était morte avec la disparition des derniers dragons. Le vieux souverain soupira. Le temps pressait trop pour s'abandonner à la mélancolie.

Il s'approcha donc du lit, y grimpa et se retrouva avec un poignard sur la gorge.

Robb Stark lui maintenait le contact froid de l'acier sur son coup maigre. Poussant Talisa d'un coup d'épaule, il hurla:

_Attention!

La jeune femme, brutalement poussée hors du lit, s'effondra sur le plancher dans un tourbillon d'oreillers. Se relevant vivement, elle attrapa un poignard posé sur la table de nuit, la couverture de fourrure relevé sur le corps comme en protection.

_J'avoue apprécier assez peu ce geste, Robb Stark. Mort, je ne servirais plus à grand chose.

Robb plissa des yeux et reconnut la silhouette dans la pénombre.

_Roi Racine? C'est vous?

_En effet Robb Stark, répondit-il en sentant la pression de l'acier diminuer sur sa gorge. Nous devons partir immédiatement. Votre frère est en bas avec l'invité de votre petite soeur.

_Rickon est en bas?

Racine retint un soupir. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les hommes reposaient TOUJOURS des questions auxquelles il avait déjà répondu...

_En effet Majesté. C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Robb sauta du lit et enfila un pantalon. Il lança une chemise de nuit à Talisa, qui l'enfila rapidement, et ils sortirent de la pièce en courant.

Tandis qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers de Griseaux, Racine traversa un couloir et entra dans la chambre ou dormait Arya et Catelyn. Les deux femmes étaient déjà réveillées.

_Roi Racine? s'étonna Catelyn. Que se passe-t-il?

_Votre fils Rickon et votre invité le cuisiner sont en bas, madame. nous devons partir. Allez les retrouver, je m'occupes de réveiller Lord Omble et ses gardes.

L'être sylvestre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Catelyn et Arya étaient déjà en bas. Il sourit et se dirigea vers les chambres réservées aux Omble. Il avait un exil a organiser.

* * *

Rickon Stark avait passé une semaine pour le moins étrange.

Arrivé à Atres-les-Confins, il avait été accueilli à bras ouverts par les Omble. Puis, alors qu'il dormait profondément, il avait été enlevé en pleine nuit, puis transporté ici, à Griseaux, avec un autre garçon nommé tourtes chaudes, par des enfants de la forêt, rien de moins! Là, il avait été accueilli par le vieil Howland Reed, dans le hall de la forteresse de bois, où on lui avait demander d'attendre. Après 10 minutes, il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer. et ce malgré la présence de Tourtes chaudes juste derrière lui.

Quand soudain il la vit.

Sa mère fonçait sur lui, en chemise de nuit, un sourire sur le visage. Elle était suivi de très près par son frère Robb, sa soeur Arya et une autre femme à la peau bronzée qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Catelyn poussa Lord Reed qui était sur son passage et s'effondra dans ses bras.

_Rickon!

_Mère! Arya! Robb!

Le nombre de calins pendant les 2 minutes qui suivirent fut impressionnant. Tourtes chaudes, qui était un peu plus loin, se sentant étrangement exclu. Arya finit par se détacher de son petit frère pour l'accueillir.

_On dirait une dame, lui dit tourte chaude en souriant.

_Oh, tais toi, lui répondit Arya. Tu vas bien?

Gendry ne sut que répondre. Il cuisait tranquillement une tourte aux pigeons dans l'auberge de l'homme à genoux, à plusieurs centaines de lieues, quand un ... Enfant de la Forêt l'avait brusquement enlevé et emmené ici en ne lui fournissant que de maigres informations.

_Ouais, ouais bien sur... (il fouilla dans un petit sac) Tiens, je t'ai fait un pain en forme de loup. Il est mieux réussi cette fois, non?

Le pain épousait pile la forme du blason des Stark.

_Bien mieux, merci Tourte! Viens je te présentes ma famille.

_Non, attends... tenta de protester faiblement Tourte-chaude, intimidé. Je ne...

Mais Arya ne l'écoutait pas. En trois pas, ils étaient devant le roi du nord.

_Tourte chaude, je te présentes ma mère, (elle désigna Catelyn qui serrait toujours Rickon dans ces bras et qui n'accorda pas un regard à Tourte chaude), et mon frère Robb, le roi du nord.

Robb, toujours torse nu, tourna son attention vers le compagnon de sa soeur.

_Vot'majesté, bredouilla le jeune et opulent cuisinier en tentant une révérence.

Robb ria.

_Relèves toi. Ainsi donc, tu es le cuisinier qui va nous accompagner à Volantis? Eh bien bienvenue. Arya, nous partons dans une heure. va faire tes bagages!

Les portes s'ouvrirent tandis qu'Arya remontait les escaliers. Le lard Omble entra, accompagné de deux gardes, nommés Fergus et Tohir, d'Osha la sauvageonne, que les enfants de la forêts avait déchargée plus loin, du roi Racineainsi que de Sandor Clegane, qui n'était pourtant pas invité. Catelyn s'étonna:

_Clegane? Pourquoi êtes vous venu?

_Il n'y a plus grand chose pour moi ici, madame. Le lard-Jon m'a dit pour vot' plan et j'ai décidé de vous accompagner de l'aut' côté de ce putain de détroit!

Catelyn était furieuse:

_Qu'avez vous raconté, Lord Omble?

Le lard Jon se trémoussa, géné.

_J'avais un peu trop bu de ce vin rouge de la treille, madame, navré. Mais je n'ai raconté le plan qu'à lui, madame, je le jures! Et puis c'est un bon gars, le limier, il nous seras utile de l'aut'côté.

_Très bien, soupira Catelyn. Remontons faire nos bagages. Nous partons de suite pour Volantis. Lord Reed, merci de votre hospitalité.

_Ce fut un plaisir, madame, maugréa le vieux lord du Neck en remontant lui aussi les escaliers.

* * *

Trois barques aux formes allongées, typique du Neck, descendait les cours d'eaux boueuses des marécages, vers le détroit. Leurs équipages étaient des plus singuliers: On trouvait ainsi dans la première deux rois, une reine, un petit prince et un chevalier au visage brulé. Dans la seconde, on distinguait une petite princesse, une dame, une sauvageonne, un boulanger, deux soldats et un énorme seigneur, menés par deux enfants de la forêt. Dans la troisième, il n'y avait qu'un autre enfant de la forêt, et un petit tas de bagage et de vivres.

Elles glissèrent sur l'eau pendant tout le reste de la nuit, et jusqu'à bien après l'aube. Enfin, les barques atteignirent la morsure. On apercevait les trois soeurs au loin, ainsi qu'une grosse galère volantaine, beaucoup plus proche. La barque s'en approcha.

_Qui va là? demanda une voix en haut-valyrien.

_Les membres de la maison Stark et leur maisonnée, homme de Volantis, répondit Racine dans la même langue. Pouvons nous monter?

_Montez, votre majesté. (il passa à la langue commune) Montez tous, prenez l'échelle! Mettez les bagages sur le treuil.

Le roi des enfants de la forêt leva une main. Un tourbillon d'algue sortit des profondeurs de la mer et poussa les bagages jusqu'à la plateforme prévue à cet effet, qui fut remontée par un marin volantin. Un à un, les Stark montèrent à bord en escaladant l'échelle, le Lard-Jon aidant Rickon et Clegane aidant Arya.

Une fois montés, ils découvrirent une gigantesque passerelle, parsemés de balistes de combat et de trébuchets miniatures. Un comité d'accueil avait été rassemblé pour les recevoir. Dès qu'elle les vit, Talisa se précipita dans le groupe et les étreignit à leur féler les côtes.

_Papa, Maman, Alios! Vous m'avez tant manqués!

Les parents et le frère cadet de Talisa sourirent. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'ils n'avaient plus vus leur fille.

_Tu m'as manqué aussi, grande soeur, murmura le dénommé Alios.

_Et voici donc mon beau-fils, murmura Mallaquo Maegyr à sa fille en valyrien. Il te traite bien?

_Papa! Tu ne vas pas commencer! Je n'ai plus quatre ans, s'il me traitait mal, je ne l'aurais pas épousé!

_Mmmh. Bon, j'imagines qu'il ne parle pas le valyrien?

_Non, bien sur que non. C'est la langue commune qui est parlée ici.

_La même qu'à Braavos?

_Oui!

_Alors je devrais savoir me débrouiller. Tu me le présentes?

_Bien sur! (Talisa se retourna vers Robb) Robb, je te présente mon père, Mallaquo Maegyr, triarque de Volantis.

_Bonjour, roi Robb, dit le triarque dans la langue commune avec un accent mi-Valyrien mi-Braavien. Je suis heureux de faire connaissance avec vous!

Robb, qui observait la scène en retrait, s'avança légèrement

_Bonjour, triarque Maegyr! Je suis heureux d'enfin faire votre connaissance.

Les deux hommes s'évaluèrent du regard, puis, soudainement, alors que Talisa se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas tenter de s'étriper mutuellement, il tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se tapotant l'épaule.

_Je suis moi aussi heureux de faire votre connaissance, roi Robb. J'ai appris la traîtrise dont vous avez été victime. Quelle ignominie! J'espères que vous avez fait payés les traîtres qui ont fait tant de mal à ma fille!

Robb Stark sourit sinistrement:

_Oh, ne vous inquiéter pas pour cela. Ils ont payés leurs dettes.

Le triarque n'insista pas.

_Je serais en tout cas enchanté de faire votre connaissance et de pouvoir vous aider dans votre quête. Le récit de ce gnome, Racine, est des plus surprenants! Quel dommage que nous ayons dû abandonner le siège de cette forteresse, Corbois. Nous avions presque obtenu la capitulation!

_Vous m'en voyez aussi désolé que vous... Nous reprendrons Corbois à mon retour, quand j'aurai retrouvé Illumination dans les ruines de Valyria!

_Hommes, intervint Racine, qui était monté lui aussi. Je dois partir maintenant. Revenez quand vous aurez retrouvé Illumination. Faites vite, car cette épée peut décider du sort de ce monde... Le vervoyant retiendra les marcheurs le plus longtemps possible, mais il ne tiendra pas éternellement!

Puis, sur cette réjouissante constatation, il redescendit dans sa barque et s'éloigna vers le rivage.

Tandis que Le roi et le triarque faisait connaissance, Talisa présentait Catelyn à sa mère, Aconia Maegyr. Les deux femmes accrochèrent immédiatement. La mère de Talisa était une femme très belle pour son âge, et son autorité était naturelle. Dans le couple Maegyr, on devinait tout de suite que c'était elle qui commandait, et non son époux comme l'indiquait pourtant les textes de lois volantins.

Après plusieurs heures de conversation, les Stark furent conduits dans leurs cabines, qui étaient spacieuses et agréables. Les Maegyr se révèlèrent des hôtes agréables quoiqu'un peu envahissant. Aconia Maegyr faillit s'évanouir quand sa fille lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, et Alios félicita Tourtes chaudes pour une de ses tartes aux cerises. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Après cinq jours de voyage, la flotte volantaine passa Lys et s'approcha de la côte orange, avant de s'engager dans le delta de la Rhoyne et d'entrer discrètement dans le le port de Volantis. La canicule sévissait dans la ville, ce qui expliquait la désertion totale des quais quand les 30 navires de guerre entrèrent dans le port. Malgré tout, les Maegyr préférèrent attendre la nuit pour faire sortir les Stark des navires, car ils préféraient que personne ne connaisse leur survie, pour que personne ne puisse le répéter au roi Joffrey. Les pauvres gens du nord, habitués aux températures polaires, s'effondrèrent sur leurs couches haletants dès qu'ils furent conduits à leurs chambres, peu habitués à une telle chaleur. Le palais des Maegyr était par ailleurs immense, et d'un blanc immaculé, ce qui confirmait leur statut de famille très aisée.

Pour la première soirée à Volantis, les Stark furent invités à manger avec leurs hôtes. Le repas, mélange entre spécialités Valyriennes et nordiennes, fut une découverte gustative pour les deux familles. Rapidement, la conversation passa sur la quête de l'épée d'Azor Ahai, Illumination. Mallaquo et Robb argumentaient:

_Il vous faudra des renseignements avant d'aller fouiller dans les ruines de Volantis. D'après cet être, ce Racine, l'enfant de la forêt, l'épée existerait toujours sous les décombres. Il faudrait donc savoir dans quel bâtiment elle était conservée AVANT le fléau. Et pour savoir cela, il n'y aura que deux solutions: rechercher cette information dans les archives de Volantis, dans les sous-sols du palais de la triarquie, où demander l'accès à la bibliothèque du dieu rouge, au grand-temple de Rhl'orr.

Robb était indécis. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à cette religion étrange qu'était celle du dieu rouge.

_Je ne sais pas que faire. Il faudra en plus que je fasses ces recherches secrètement, n'est-ce pas?

_Je crains que oui. Demain, je présenterai ma version de l'histoire de notre expédition à l'assemblée du sénat, à savoir que vous êtes mort et que nous avons fui. A partir de là, vous serez en sécurité, mais vous serez obligé en contrepartie de vous cacher. Au moins, si vous revenez un jour à Wsteros, ce sera un effet de surprise total pour vos ennemis!

_Certes, et...

Mais Robb fut interrompu par un cri d'oiseau. Un corbeau venait de passer par la fenêtre.

_Un corbeau! s'exclama Catelyn en attrapant l'animal. De lady Brienne!

Brienne de Torth avait été prévenue par message du départ des Stark vers Volantis, tout comme le Silure. Il n'y avait plus eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis.

Tout le monde retint son souffle tandis que Catelyn décrochait le parchemin. Sansa avait-elle pu s'échapper?

_Le roi Joffrey est mort, annonça la matriarche d'une voix d'outre tombe, les yeux fixés sur le message. Empoisonné par Tyrion Lannister à son propre mariage. Sansa s'est échappée avec lord Baelish. Plus personne ne l'a vu depuis plusieurs jours, et elle est considérée comme impliquée dans le régicide.

Catelyn s'assit et conclut, le visage sinistre, embrassant la salle du regard:

_Ordre a été donné de l'abattre à vue et de ramener sa tête à Port-Real.

* * *

J'espères que ça vous as plu!

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un certain détachement par rapport aux Stark, et l'histoire sera plus orienté sur la situation à Westeros. Brienne de Torth aura à faire face à une épreuve difficile...

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewez!


	7. Chapitre 7,scénario 3:Fin de la saison 4

**Game of Thrones, Other Ends**

 **chapitre 6, scénario 3: SO4E 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10**

 **Fin de la saison 4 Façon Stark**

* * *

Ce chapitre, comme vous pourrez le constatez, va couvrir plusieurs épisodes, jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4. Je penses écrire plusieurs chapitres comme celui ci, pour arriver le plus rapidement possible aux choses sérieuses: écrire la saison 6 Façon Stark, et donc sans l'appui de la série!

Bonne lecture!

Diclaimer: GOT ne m'appartient pas!

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen s'assit sur le grand siège de marbre blanc situé au coeur de la pyramide de Meereen. Au loin lui parvenait les cris d'agonie des maîtres crucifiés. La jeune reine n'en avait cure. Ce n'était que justice.

La mère des dragons avait vécue toute sa vie dans l'insécurité, l'injustice et la haine. Son frère ne faisait qu'ajouter à cet athmosphère sinistre. Elle en avait développée une très forte volonté d'être juste. Elle voulait le trône de fer? Ce n'était que justice! Elle voulait libérer les esclaves? Ce n'était que justice! Elle avait tué 163 maîtres de la cité esclavagiste de Meereen? Ce n'était que justice!

La dernière des Targaryen ne voulait pas écouter Ser Barristan. Elle ne répondrait pas à l'injustice par la clémence comme il lui avait conseillé. Elle serait juste.

Hélas pour elle, d'aucun aurait pensé que c'était plutôt la conduite inverse qui permettait de conquérir un trône, et de la garder.

* * *

_Ser Jaime Lannister, adoubé chevalier et affecté à la garde royale dans sa seizième année. lors du sac de Port-Real, il tue son roi Aerys le second. Pardonné par Robert Baratheon. Surnommé par la suite "le Régicide"

Jaime tournait en rond dans la salle de la garde royale pendant que Brienne lui lisait le livre de frères jurés. Ser Barristan ne lui avait pas fait un portrait bien attrayant!

_Il est du devoir du lord commandant d'écrire ces pages, expliqua Jaime. Et il reste tellement à écrire sur moi...

Jaime se tourna et prit l'épée en acier valyrien que son père lui avait donné et se rapprocha de Brienne. Il lui tendit l'épée, qu'elle examina avant de constater:

_De l'acier valyrien...

_Mmhm, acquiesca Jaime. Elle est à vous.

_Je ne puis accepter... Commença Brienne, surprise.

_Elle a été forgée à partir de celle de Stark. Vous l'utiliserez pour défendre les filles de Ned Stark!

Brienne fixa la lame.

_Nous avons fait un serment. Ramener ces jeunes filles à leur mère. Lady Stark n'est plus, il est probable qu'Arya aussi, mais il reste un espoir de retrouver Sansa et de la mettre à l'abri quelque part.

A ce moment, Brienne eut très envie d'annoncer à Jaime que ni Catelyn, ni Arya Stark n'étaient mortes, et que justement, lady Catelyn lui demandait dans son message de mettre ses efforts à retrouver et délivrer sa fille, mais elle se rappela aussi qu'elle ne devait dire à personne que sa maîtresse était encore en vie. Elle laissa donc Jaime continuer.

_Et j'ai autre chose pour vous!

Il s'avança vers une silhouette recouverte d'un drap blanc, qu'il découvrit. La silhouette était celle d'une armure magnifique et sombre, à la taille de Brienne.

_J'espères avoir eu les bonnes mesures...

Brienne de Torth se tut un instant, émue.

_Je la retrouverais, annonça Brienne d'une voix blanche. Pour lady Catelyn. Et pour vous.

Jaime se tut un instant, détournant le regard. Enfin, il lâcha:

_j'allais oublier. J'ai un autre cadeau pour vous!

* * *

Lord Edmure Tully n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Ayant fui Vivesaigues sur ordre de son royal neveu Robb, il avait rejoint son oncle Brynden, dit le silure, au sein de la Fraternité sans-bannières, récemment renommée Fraternité du loup. De voir leur seigneur se mêler à eux avait non seulement flatté le peuple du Conflans, mais il avait surtout assuré la loyauté de ce dernier à la cause des Stark-Tully. Les Lannister n'étaient toujours pas bienvenu dans le Conflans, et les actes de résistance se multipliaient. Malgré la mort (fictive) de Robb, les habitants clamaient leur loyautés à la maison Tully.

Et cela ne plaisait pas aux Lannister.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Edmure Tully n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait: Debout avec son oncle et une quinzaine d'hommes de la Fraternité sur une colline face à Vivesaigues, il voyait maintenant la forteresse de son enfance brûler, et avec elle toute trace de chance qu'il y ait un jour une paix possible entre lui et Twyn Lannister.

Le Conflans, tout comme le Nord se souvient.

* * *

Podrick souriait. Oh, certes, il adorait lord Tyrion, qu'il aurait servi jusque dans la tombe s'il le fallait. Mais là, il allait à la fois pouvoir servir son petit maître en lui obéissant, et il allait pouvoir servir pour la première fois un vrai chevalier!

_Je n'ai nul besoin d'un écuyer, annonça Brienne de Torth en passant devant lui, effaçant instantanément le sourire de son visage.

Brienne de Torth, elle, ne souriait pas. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Sansa pour la ramener à sa mère à Essos, et aider le jeune Robb Stark dans ses recherches. Ce Payne ne ferait que le ralentir!

_Il va me ralentir!

_Mais non!, protesta Jaime Lannister. Et puis mon Frère a une dette envers lui! Ici, il craint pour sa vie! Comme ça, vous pouvez le protéger! C'est chevaleresque!

_Je ne vous ralentirait pas, ser.

Jaime tourna la tête vers lui, accusateur. Podrick, conscient d'avoir fait une bourde, recommença:

_Madame, je jures de bien vous servir!

_Voyez, continua Jaime, c'est un bon gars! Il vous plaira!

Bronn, un peu en retrait, s'approcha de l'écuyer de Brienne. Il défit un linge qui entourait une lame et présenta une hache à Podrick:

_Avec les compliments de Lord Tyrion! Sa hache! De la bataille de la Néra!

Et il lui donna brusquement l'arme, que Pordick reçu avec stupeur et émerveillement.

_T'attends quoi? Le rabroua Bronn. Un baiser? Allez, va préparer le cheval de la dame!

Podrick s'éloigna vivement. Jaime se rapprocha de Brienne.

_Les meilleures épées ont un nom de baptême, commença-t-il, désignant l'épée que Brienne portait. Avez-vous une idée?

_Féale, c'est bien.

Jaime contempla Brienne en hochant la tête. Après un long silence, il déclara d'une voix douce:

_Au revoir, Brienne.

La fille de Lord Selwyn Torth hocha la tête et s'approcha de son cheval. Même bien après qu'elle fut partie, Jaime restait sur la route, hébété, tandis qu'une question trottinait dans sa tête.

Que ressentait-il _réellement_ pour Brienne de Torth?

* * *

_Puisses le guerrier lui accorder le courage, et le protéger en ces temps de périls! Puisse le ferrant lui donner la force, afin qu'il puisse porter son lourd fardeau. Puisse l'aïeule qui connaît le destin de tout Homme, lui montrer le chemin qu'il doit prendre, et le guider à travers les noirs séjours qu'il l'attende. Dans la lumière des sept, à ce moment, je proclame Tommen, de la maison Baratheon, premier du nom, roi des Andals et des premiers hommes et seigneur des sept couronnes!

Le grand Septon posa la couronne sur la tête du jeune roi.

_Longue vie au roi, clama le Septon, et la foule fit de même. Puis il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des vivats.

Le règne de Tommen I venait de commencer. Tous prenaient ce gamin pour un faible et un pion entre les mains de son grand-père Twyn Lannister.

Tous ignoraient qu'il s'avérerait être un roi exceptionnel, et que ce serait durant son règne que ce jouerait l'avenir du monde.

* * *

_Le roi Joffrey Baratheon a été assassiné, annonça Ser Jorah à sa _Khaleesi_. Il est mort à son propre mariage.

_Nous nous sommes saisis de la flotte meereenienne, majesté, commença ser Barristan.

_ **Les puînés** se sont saisis de la flotte meereenienne, intervint Daario Nahariis.

_Qui vous as donné l'ordre de la prendre? demanda froidement Daenerys Targaryen.

_Personne, répondit ce dernier en attrapant un fruit.

_Alors pourquoi l'avez vous fait?

_On m'as dit que vous aimez les bateaux.

Daenerys Targaryen, un peu vexée, se retourna pour contempler le dehors.

_Combien en avez vous prit?

_93, majesté, annonça Barristan Selmy.

_Combien d'hommes peuvent-ils contenir?

_9300, sans compter les marins.

_Serait-ce suffisant pour conquérir Port-Real? demanda Daenerys à Ser Jorah.

_Les Lannister en ont plus.

_Cela fait des années que la flotte soutient les guerres de Joffrey. intervint le vieux lord commandant de la garde royale. Les gens sont fatigués, dispersés, et maintenant le roi est mort. 8000 immaculés. 2000 puînés à bord de ces bateaux, dans la baie de la Néra, prenant d'assaut les portes par surprise...

Daenerys tourna la tête vers Jorah.

_Difficile à dire, répondit celui ci à la question muette de la Targaryen. Cela pourrait suffir. Mais nous ne nous battons pas pour faire de vous la reine de Port-Real. Dix-mille hommes ne suffiront pas à conquérir Westeros!

_Les vieilles maisons rejoindront en masse notre nouvelle reine dès qu'elle aura traversée le détroit!

_Les vieilles maisons choisiront le camp du vainqueur comme elle l'ont toujours fait!

Ser Jorah se leva.

_Une autre nouvelle. De Yunkaï, celle-ci. En l'absence des immaculés qui faisait respecter votre loi, les judicieux contrôle à nouveau la ville. Ils ont asservis les affranchis restés sur place et ont jurés de se venger de vous. Et à Astaport, le conseil que vous aviez mis en place pour contrôler la ville a été renversé par un boucher du nom de Cleon, qui s'est proclamée, sa Majesté Impériale!

La reine se tut un moment, avant de demander:

_Laissez-moi seule un moment, s'il vous plaît.

Tout le monde sortit.

_Restez, Jorah!

L'homme se retourna.

_Il semblerait que la libération de la baie des serfs ne tourne pas comme prévu!

Jorah hocha la tête.

_nous pouvons prendre la mer pour Westeros. Abandonner tout cela. Un jeune garçon est assis sur le trône de fer. Nombreux sont ceux qui le tiennent pour un bâtard qui n'a aucun droit légitime. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi vulnérables.

_Vous m'avez recommandé la prudence un jour, à Quarth. Je ne vous ais pas écouté. Je m'en suis bien trouvée.

Il y eut un silence.

_Comment pourrais-je gouverner 7 royaumes, si je ne puis contrôler la baie des serfs? Pourquoi me ferait-on confiance? Pourquoi aurait-on envie de me suivre?

_Vous êtes une Targaryen! Vous êtes la mère des dragons!

_Je dois être plus que cela. Je ne laisserais pas ceux que j'ai affranchis retomber dans leurs chaînes! Je n'irais pas à Westeros!

_Où donc, alors?

_Je ferais ce que font les reines: gouverner!

* * *

C'était confirmé, Podrick détestait les chevaux. Le sien ne faisait que lui désobéir, ce qui l'empêchait de suivre convenablement sa maîtresse.

_On ne t'as jamais appris à monter à cheval? demanda cette dernière, surprise.

_Si madame. Quand j'étais jeune. je ne me suis pas beaucoup exercé au service de Lord Tyrion! Il aimait mieux les litières!

_Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec lui! Ca ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour toi. Allez jusqu'au mur pourrait nous prendre des semaines selon le temps qu'il fera!

_Oui, ça va faire long!

_Le frère de Lady Sansa est à Châteaunoir. Si j'étais elle, ce serait là que j'irais. Ne te gènes pas pour rentrer quand tu voudras!

_Jamais je ne rentrerai: je suis votre écuyer!

_J'ai toujours fait mon chemin sans écuyer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait changer!

Brienne n'aimait pas l'avoir dans les jambes. A un moment où à un autre, il était possible qu'il découvre le secret des Stark et en informe la mauvaise personne.

_Tous les chevaliers ont des écuyers, madame.

_Je ne suis pas chevalier! Et pas esclavagiste non plus! Tu ne m'appartiens pas!

_J'ai prêté serment, madame.

_Je te délivres de ce serment. Ce qui veut dire que tu peux t'en aller.

_Je sais.

_Que penses-tu qu'il t'arriveras si tu t'en vas?

_on diras que je n'étais pas très bon écuyer!

* * *

Personne n'était pas sur la rade du port de Braavos, ce jour là, pour voir y entrer la galère du roi Stannis Baratheon. Personne n'était pas là pour le suivre jusqu'aux portes de la banque de fer. Personne ne repartit après, déçu, vers la demeure de noir et de blanc, bredouille. Personne n'espéra qu' _elle_ serait dans le prochain navire qui viendrait de Westeros.

Personne allait-il devoir rappeler à Arya Stark qu'elle devait honorer sa dette au dieu Multiface?

* * *

Le duo Brienne/Podrick avait fait halte dans une auberge dans l'est du Conflans. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés correctement, et ils avalaient donc goulument leur nourriture

_Un peu de confort n'a jamais tué personne, surtout quant on dort dans des fossés depuis des semaines. Je crois qu'on peut s'offrir un matelas en plume pour une nuit, ainsi qu'un repas chaud que tu n'as pas cuisiné!

_Je suis bien de votre avis, madame, répondit Podrick en prenant une chope.

_Ne t'attends pas à voir de la soie sous ma cotte, le prévint Brienne. Tu n'es plus au service de ton ancien maître.

_Oui madame.

_Et ne t'ennivres pas!, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui arrachant sa bière des mains.

_Non madame.

_Ces messieurs-dames veulent autres chose? demanda le serveur, un vieil homme dégarni.

_Non merci. La tourte au rognon est délicieuse!

_Merci! Bon appétit!

Et il s'éloigna. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec un tabouret:

_Et qu'est ce que vous venez faire par ici?

_Nous cherchons quelqu'un.

_Quelqu'un en particulier? Il est passé par ici? Il y a des tas de gens qui passent par ici! Tenez: rien que l'autre jour, y'en a eu sept qui...

_Une jeune femme, grande, aux cheveux roux, très belle, l'interrompit Brienne. Elle s'appelle Sansa Stark, mais elle se fait peut-être appeler différemment.

_Stark?

le vieil homme avait pâli.

_Quoi? Comme ceux qui vivent à Winterfell? Ah, non, je ne les ais pas vu. Ils préféraient rester entre eux avec notre seigneur Edmure. C'est rien qu'une bande de traître! Les traîtres, y z-ont rien à faire ici!

Et il s'éloigna précipitamment, en emportant son tabouret.

_J'ai fait serment d'allégeance à leur mère Catelyn Stark. La soeur de votre seigneur Edmure. J'ai juré de lui ramener ses filles.

L'aubergiste la fixa longuement, avant de lui demander d'une voix nerveuse:

_Vous êtes sure de ne pas revouloir de tourte?

* * *

le lendemain matin, Podrick se réveilla, s'habilla et alla déjeuner. Puis, une fois cela fait, il accompagna sa maîtresse au dehors et prépara les chevaux.

_Quoi? Lui demanda Brienne quant elle remarqua qu'il la fixait.

_Ce n'est rien, madame.

_Tu ne tordrais pas le nez comme cela si c'était rien.

_Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser madame. Surtout pas.

_Tu n'es pas assez intéressant pour m'offenser.

Podrick fut vexé, mais continua tout de même.

_Les Lannister veulent Lady Sansa. Les Lannister ont de l'argent. Les gens tuent pour de l'argent. Je crois qu'il est imprudent de raconter que nous sommes à la recherche de Lady Sansa.

le vieil homme qui les avaient servis le soir dernier s'approcha d'eux.

_Madame? Messire? Puis je vous parler?

_De quoi?

_Vous avez l'air d'une vraie dame, à qui on peut faire confiance! J'ai jamais vu Sansa Stark, mais je connais son oncle, Edmure Tully, l'ancien seigneur de Vivesaigues.

_Edmure Tully a rejoint une troupe de fidèles qui se sont établis dans les campagnes, si je me souviens bien...

_Ils étaient restés au coin du gué la dernière fois qu'on a causés.

_En quoi lord Edmure pourrait-il m'être utile?

_Eh bien, en fait, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il parlait d'elle justement. Peut-être sait-il où elle est...

_Ou puis-je le trouver?

_la fraternité du loup se cache, madame. Mais je sais où. Laissez moi prendre ma charrette et je viens avec vous vous montrer. Ce n'est pas loin.

Et, tandis que le vieil homme allait atteler son cheval, Brienne se tourna vers son "écuyer", un sourire moqueur aux lèvres:

_Mmmh... Tu disais?

* * *

Brienne finit par mettre Podrick au courant. Elle lui expliqua le subterfuge des Stark. Le jeune homme parut un peu ébranlé, mais il promit de ne le répéter à personne.

_Sa mère et son frère sont cachée à Volantis, disait Brienne, à cheval vers la cachette de Lord Edmure, son grand-père est mort. Les Lannister ont annexé le Conflans dans les terres de la couronne ou dans les terres de l'ouest, ce qui est pareil pour eux. La Fraternité ne va pas tenter de retrouver Sansa là bas.

_Peut-être s'est-elle réfugiée aux Eyriés, madame.

_Pourquoi aux Eyriés?

_Sa tante. Lisa Arryn. Elle est la soeur de Catekyn Stark et Edmure Tully, et sa dernière parente encore en vie, encore sur le continent qui est de l'argent. Et elle hait les Lannister.

Brienne lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Podrick expliqua:

_Lord Tyrion a veillé à ce que je saches quelle maison avait épousé l'autre, et qui haïssait qui.

_Il est vrai qu'elle pourrait s'y être réfugiée.

_Oui, elle pourrait.

_Tu es sur de ce que tu dis?

_Non.

Brienne soupira et continua à suivre la charrette du vieil aubergiste qui les menaient à Lord Edmure Tully et sa Fraternité.

* * *

Tyrion était là, dans sa cellule, à attendre le sommeil, sommeil qui ne venait pas.

Tyrion Lannister de Castral Roc, fils cadet de Twyn Lannister et de lady Johana, avait toujours voulu s'intégrer à sa famille. Il aimait son père, même si celui-ci le méprisait. Il aimait son frère, même si il avait tué un roi et pouvait parfois être cruel. Mais il aimait aussi sa soeur, Cersei, même si elle le haïssait. Il avait toujours cherché à se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait toujours cherché, dans son enfance, à lui plaire, à lui faciliter la vie, à chercher son affection. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais accepté comme son petit frère. Voilà pourquoi Tyrion était déprimé. Il était déprimé parce qu'il aimait des monstres, et que ces monstres l'avait forcés à devenir ce qu'il était devenu: un homme désabusé et qui se devait de leur être hostile à tout instant.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Oberyn Martell. Tyrion était étonné de le voir.

_Ce n'est pas l'heure où vous êtes au bordel, habituellement?

_J'ai passé un moment avec une blonde... Absolument superbe l'autre jour.

_Racontez, de grâce...Je trouves toutes sortes de saloperies dans cet endroit, excepté celles que j'affectionne.

_Votre soeur...

Tyrion leva les yeux au ciel. Oberyn s'approcha avent de s'asseoir et de poursuivre:

_Cersei a demandé à me voir. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de sa fille. Des inquiétudes qu'à votre soeur à son endroit. Elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour prétendre qu'elle n'était pas venue me monter contre vous. A tel point qu'elle s'en est peut-être convaincue elle même!

Tyrion ne fut pas surpris:

_Transformer des sujets vertueux en conversations vicieuses sont l'un de ses nombreux talents!

_Il lui a été difficile de cacher ses véritables intentions. Il est rare de voir des Lannister qui partage ma délectation de voir mourir des Lannister... Elle cherche obstinément à vous faire tuer.

_Elle n'avait aucune raison de vous déranger. Je me suis chargé d'arriver à ce résultat sans l'aide de personne... Quelle joie elle éprouvera quand ma tête et mon corps se sépareront. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle s'en occupe...

Tyrion prononçait ces mots d'une voix torturée. Il souffrait de cela, et Oberyn le voyait. Oberyn avait compris Tyrion bien avant tout le monde, et, étonnamment, il était convaincu de le comprendre mieux que personne. C'était le seul Lannister auquel il ne vouait aucune haine.

_Oui, je le sais. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous et moi. Il y a bien des années.

_Je penses que je m'en serais rappelé!

_J'en doutes. C'était juste après votre naissance. Notre père nous avait envoyé en visite à Castral Roc, ma soeur Elia et moi. C'était la première fois que je quittais Dorne. Je n'ai rien aimé de ce roc. Ni la nourriture, ni le climat, ni vos accents! Rien du tout! Mais ma plus grande déception, ce fut vous.

_vous avez sans doute plus en commun avec ma famille que vous ne voulez l'admettre.

_Pendant tout le voyage depuis Dorne, le seul sujet de conversation était à propos du "monstre" qui était venu au monde chez Twyn Lannister. Une tête deux fois plus grande que son corps, une queue entre les jambes, des ergots, un oeil rouge sur deux, les parties d'un garçon mais aussi celles d'une fille...

_Ce qui aurait grandement facilité les choses, murmura le gnome, atterré.

_Quand nous avons rencontré votre soeur, elle a promis de nous emmener vous voir. Tous les jours nous lui le demandions, et tous les jours, elle nous disait: "patience". Et puis, enfin votre frère et elle nous ont emmenés dans la chambre des enfants... Là, elle a exhibé la créature...

Tyrion aurait voulu hurler à son interlocuteur de se taire et de le laisser tranquille. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était paralysé.

_Votre tête était un peu grosse, vos bras et vos jambes un peu petit, mais d'ergots aucun. pas plus que d'oeil rouge, nulle queue entre vos jambes, juste une toute petite bite rose. Impossible pour nous de cacher notre déception: "ce n'est pas un monstre, dis-je à Cersei, c'est simplement un bébé".

Alors, elle a répondu:

_Il a tué ma mère. Et elle a pincé si fort votre petite bite que j'ai cru qu'elle l'arrachait. Jusqu'à ce que votre frère l'oblige à arrêter. "Ca m'est égal, nous a-t-elle lancé, de toute façon, tout le monde dit qu'il mourra bientôt, et j'espères que c'est vrai. Il n'aurait même pas du vivre aussi longtemps.

Tyrion hurlait de l'intérieur. Oberyn chassait là ses dernières illusions: jamais il ne serait accepté chez les Lannister. Jamais Cersei ne l'aimerait comme chaque grande soeur aurait aimé son tout petit frère.

_Il est vrai, articula-t-il d'une voix brisée, que tôt ou tard, Cersei finit toujours par avoir ce qu'elle veut

Oberyn resta silencieux un moment. Puis, son visage changea, toute trace de sourire disparut et il demanda d'une voix métallique:

_Mais que faîtes vous de ce que moi je veux?

Sa voix se chargea d'émotions anciennes. Des émotions puissantes. L'amour. La haine. La peur. Des empires étaient tombés pour moins que ça...

_Je veux, que la justice soit rendue, à ma soeur et à ses enfants.

Tyrion pouffa. Un ricanement sans joie, lourd et torturé.

_Si c'est la justice que vous voulez, vous avez mal choisi l'endroit...

_Je ne suis pas de cet avis, siffla la vipère rouge.

Il se leva, nerveux et hargneux, des tics sur le visage.

_L'endroit est parfais, au contraire. Je veux traduire en justice tous ceux qui m'ont fait du tort. Et tous ceux qui m'ont fait du tort sont précisément dans cet endroit.

Sa voix prit une ton encore plus blessé, torturé, dangereux.

_Je commencerai par Ser Gregor Clegane, qui a tué les enfants de ma soeur et l'a ensuite violée les mains encore tâchée de leur sang, avant de la tuer elle aussi!

Oberyn prit la torche et annonça, sombre mais flamboyant, compatissant mais furieux:

_Je serais votre champion!

Ces deux hommes massacrés par la vie, ayant en commun la haine et le regret, se regardèrent un instant, puis Oberyn quitta la cellule.

* * *

Oberyn se réveilla dans une barque. Sa tête lui tournait. Comment était-il arrivé là?

Puis il se souvint. Le matin avant le duel judiciaire de Lord Tyrion, il avait été attaqué par surprise par un tout petit soldat masqué, armé d'une lance. Le combat avait été épique, en plein milieu des jardins du donjon rouge.

Les deux combattants avaient esquivés, feintés et frappés pendant une dizaine de minutes. Jamais la vipère rouge n'avait eu un adversaire aussi coriace. Et cet adversaire avait du gagner, car c'était là son ultime souvenir, et il se trouvait maintenant dans une chaloupe, en haute mer, avec le dit adversaire à l'avant, le capuchon toujours enfilé.

_Qui êtes vous? Parvint-il à articuler.

_Je suis Racine, le roi des enfants de la forêt.

_Les... Les enfants de la forêt? Pourquoi m'avez vous attaqué? Que c'est-il passé?

_Je ne vous ai pas attaqué, j'ai sauvé votre vie. J'ai changé votre destin, Oberyn de la ligné Martell. J'ai remplacé votre corps par une ombre, à votre image, pour combattre à votre place lors du duel judiciaire pendant lequel vous deviez défendre Tyrion Lannister. Mais cessez donc de vous inquiétez et reposez-vous! Vous aurez le temps de penser à la vengeance plus tard. Je vous emmènes chez les bonnes personnes pour ce type de discussion.

Oberyn ne comprenait pas beaucoup mieux la situation, mais il finit quand même par demander:

_Où m'emmenez vous? Je dois retourner là bas. je dois venger Elia.

_Une autre fois, prince. Nous allons à la ville des hommes de Volantis. Vous allez pouvoir y rencontrer Robb Stark...

* * *

Lord Howland Reed, seigneur du Neck, regarda devant lui, juste au nord de son domaine. Cela faisait maintenant 7 semaines que les Stark avaient quittés Griseaux, et que les Bolton avaient mis la main sur le Nord. Ils se battaient maintenant contre les fers-nés. Robb Stark étaient déjà presque oublié. Le nord ne se souvient peut-être pas tant que ça...

Car devant lui, par delà les marais, se tenaient la forteresse de Moat Cailin. Et la forteresse battait depuis peu la bannière Bolton.

Non loin de là, tandis que l'armée Bolton attendait en formation, Ramsay Snow devenait, grâce à un père gouverneur et un bout de papier signé par un roi, Ramsay **BOLTON** , seul et unique héritier du nord et de Fort-Terreur.

* * *

Daenerys était anéantie.

Jorah Mormont l'avait trahie. Elle le voyait partir à cheval vers l'ouest. Retournait-il chez lui, sur l'île aux ours? Elle ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. mais son exil lui avait donné de la réflexion

Elle n'aimait pas Ser Jorah. Oh, bien sur, elle l'appréciait! Mais elle ne l'aimait pas d'amour, contrairement à lui.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus Daaris, mais elle aimait son caractère et son physique. Sa relation avec lui était purement charnelle.

mais surtout elle n'aimait pas Drogo. Elle l'avait apprécié, désiré, respecté, mais l'avoir aimé? Non, jamais, pas une seconde.

Daenerys n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'amour, du vrai amour. En fait Daenerys commençait à le comprendre: elle n'aimait véritablement que trois choses en ce monde: la dévotion de ses serviteurs, le pouvoir et ses trois dragons.

* * *

Sansa Stark était indécise.

Trois heure plutôt, elle avait menti aux trois plus puissants des seigneurs du val d'Arryn sur la raison de la mort de sa tante Lysa. Et elle avait fait tout ça pour protéger Littlefinger.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? Pourquoi avait-elle protégé cet homme? Certes, il l'avait sauvé. Certes, il avait toujours aimé sa mère (et le coeur de Sansa se serra quant elle pensa à elle), et certes, il pouvait se montrer gentil et prévenant à son égard. Mais il avait tué Ser Dontos et surtout sa tante Lysa! Il avait trahi son père!

Mais il était la seule personne en qui elle pouvait un minimum se fier. Et soudain, une illumination lui tomba dessus: elle comprit pourquoi elle avait menti pour Littlefinger: il était la seule personne de tout Westeros qu'elle connaissait et qui ne lui était pas encore apparemment hostile.

Quelqu'un interrompit soudain ses pensées en frappant à la porte. Sansa Stark essaya de prendre une voix assurée et dit:

_Entrez!

Petyr Baelish entra, une interrogation muette sur le visage. Sansa ne s'en soucia pas.

Elle avait la réponse.

* * *

Le roi de la nuit était debout sur une colline enneigée. Il regardait Chateaunoir. Il regardait le mur.

Derrière lui, près de 30000 cadavres et 300 marcheurs attendaient son signal. Mais il n'avait nulle intention d'en donner pour le moment.

Il allait d'abord se payer le luxe de voir de ses yeux la plus grande bataille qu'ai jamais connue la garde de nuit depuis 4 bons millénaires...

* * *

Aemon sentait qu'ils arrivaient. Les sauvageons étaient là. Le vieux mestre les avaient entendus. La plus grande armée sauvageonne jamais rassemblée attaquait la plus faible garde de nuit jamais constituée. Ironique, pensa le vieil homme...

Il se sentait nostalgique. Quand, une heure auparavant, dans la bibliothèque de la garde de nuit, Tarly lui avait parlé de sa sauvageonne, il avait éveillé en lui de très vieux souvenirs. De très bon, mais de très mauvais aussi.

Aemon était le troisième enfant du roi Maekar. Le frère d'Aegon V. L'oncle d'Aerys II. Il était le sang du dragon, le grand oncle de Daenerys du Typhon, Le neveu de Brynden Rivers l'avant dernier des vervoyants. Il avait choisi voila longtemps l'exil au mur, en compagnie de son vieil oncle, plutôt qu'un trône infâme et inconfortable fait de fer et de sang. Aemon ne connaissait pas très bien son oncle. Rapidement, il lui était apparu qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces légendaires vertvoyants. Ayant étudié la magie à la citadelle, Aemon en avait été enthousiasmé, et Brynden, voyant son neveu comme un potentiel héritier de ses dons, lui avait enseigné en profondeur la magie élémentaire et les diverses prophéties qu'il connaissait.

le maître et le mestre avait été fasciné par la prophétie du prince qui fut promis. Entre deux sorties au nord du mur, Brynden passait son temps le nez dans les ouvrages qui en traitait dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Fort Nox. Et enfin, un jour, cela avait fini par payer. Brynden avait découvert une information capitale sur la prophétie. Une information qui pouvait changer la face du monde.

Et finalement, Brynden avait été appelé par le vertvoyant de l'époque pour le remplacer. Il était parti au nord pour suivre sa formation, et Aemon ne l'avait jamais revu. Mais il lui avait parlé. A chaque fois qu'il touchait un barral, il avait le pouvoir de joindre son grand-oncle. Cela faisait maintenant très longtemps qu'Aemon ne l'avait pas fait. Cinq ans déjà... Il ne pouvait plus galoper seul vers le barral le plus proche.

A la mort de son frère cadet Aegon, quand son neveu Aerys était monté sur le trône, Aemon n'avait plus reçu de lettres pendant des années de la part de sa famille. Aussi, quand son petit-neveu Rhaegar, du haut de ses seize ans, avait commencé à lui envoyer des lettres l'interrogeant sur la prophétie et sur tout ce qui en découlait, Aemon en avait enchanté. Rhaegar avait aussitôt cherché a trouver le moyen de réaliser la prophétie. Et il avait réussi. La prophétie était en marche à présent, grâce à lui.

Aemon soupira, tatonna quelques instants sur les murs de sa chambre et finit par ôter deux pierres disjointes. Il attrapa le paquet qui était caché dessous et referma délicatement.

Brynden lui avait donné ça le jour avant qu'il ne partes pour sa dernière mission, celle dont il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. C'était, disait-il, un bien précieux et vital à la prophétie de la glace et du feu. Aemon l'avait caché depuis tout ce temps. Ce serait bientôt en possession de Jon.

Aemon tenait dans sa main Feunoyr, l'épée d'acier valyrien de la maison Targaryen. Retoucher l'arme d'Aegon le conquérant replongea le vieil homme dans ses souvenirs.

Rhaegar avait commis l'idiotie de tomber amoureux de Lyanna Stark. Le feu et la glace. La glace et le feu. Et la jeune louve avait eu la mauvaise idée de le suivre au bout du monde. Le prince de Peyredragon et la princesse de Winterfell avait connu une liaison passionné, jusqu'à ce qu'une rébellion éclate, en partie à cause d'eux.

Et Rhaegar était mort au Trident. Aemon avait été anéanti par la nouvelle. Ce n'était rien comparé à la suite: le sac de Port Real, la mort de ses neveux, petits neveux, nièces par alliance, arrières-petits neveux... avaient été une pilule dure à avaler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la nouvelle:

Rhaegar n'avait pas échoué. Il avait mis la Stark enceinte, et leur fils était la principale des trois têtes du dragon. Le mélange du feu et de la glace. Ce qui s'approchait le plus d'Azor Ahai, sa réincarnation. Puisque Lyanna était morte en le mettant au monde, Eddard Stark l'avait élevé en le présentant comme son fils bâtard, et l'avait appelé Jon Snow.

le prince avait passé une enfance heureuse à Wintefell, avant que Freuxsanglant, qui observait la forteresse avec ses milles yeux, ne convainque inconsciemment Snow de s'engager dans la garde de nuit. Aemon, aveugle, n'avait pu _voir_ son arrière petit neveu. Mais il avait pu l'entendre. il avait pu le toucher. Et cela n'avait pas de prix. Aemon avait pris Jon (qui était d'ailleurs l'héritier légitime du trône de fer), sous son aile, et l'avait soutenu pendant sa première année de garde. Il était fier de son descendant.

Bientôt, il devrait lui apprendre qu'il était destiné à sauver le monde, et il devrait lui remettre Feunoyr pour vaincre les marcheurs blancs. Aemon soupira. Il y avait encore tant à faire...

Si Chateaunoir passait la nuit ( Les cris dehors se faisaient de plus en plus désespérés), Aemon pensa qu'il lui faudrait bientôt trouver le moyen d'aller parler à son oncle... Les choses étaient en train d'évoluer.

* * *

Brynden Rivers, ou Freuxsanglant, dernier des vervoyants, fils bâtard d'Aegon l'indigne, Ex lord commandant de la garde de nuit, amant de Shaïra astre des mers, grand-oncle des frères Aegon V et mestre Aemon, et arrière arrière grand oncle de Daenerys Targaryen, attendait ce moment depuis des années. A ses pieds, enfin, se tenait Brandon Stark de Winterfell:

_Vous êtes la corneille à trois yeux.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais Freuxsanglant répondit quand même.

_J'ai été beaucoup de choses. Maintenant, je suis ce que tu vois.

_Mon frère, intervint la voix de Meera Reed dans le fond, nous as conduit jusqu'ici et...

_Il savait ce qu'il adviendrait, dit Freuxsanglant. Depuis le tout début. Il le savait, et il est quand même venu ici.

_Et comment le savez vous?

Brynden visualisa l'avenir de la jeune Reed devant lui. Son destin était étroitement lié à celui de Bran Stark. TRES lié à celui de Bran Stark. Il semblait qu'elle aimait beaucoup le jeune vervoyant...

_Je n'ai pas cessé de vous suivre, oui, vous tous. Et ce, toute votre vie. Avec mille yeux, et un seul. Tu es enfin venu à moi, Brandon Stark. Quoique ce soit tard.

_Je ne voulais pas que l'on meurt pour moi.

_Il est mort pour que tu retrouves ce que tu as perdus!

Bran fut transporté par l'espoir.

_Cela veut dire que je vais remarcher?

_Tu ne remarchera plus jamais. Mais tu pourras voler!

Brandon Stark le regarda, stupéfait.

_Tu n'es pas seulement Brandon Stark. Autrefois, tu volais. Mais quant tu es mort pour la première fois, tu as perdu ce don!

_Quand ais je su voler?

_Il y a 8000 ans, quand tu as vaincus les marcheurs blancs. Alors, tu savais voler, réincarnation d'Azor Ahai. Ton âme n'est pas dans son premier corps, Brandon Stark. Autrefois, alors que les marcheurs blancs envahissaient pour la première fois le monde, tu es celui qui les arrêta, même si tu n'en as pas souvenir. Tu es revenu à la vie dans le corps de Brandon Stark pour faire face aux marcheurs blancs, qui se lèvent une seconde fois contre nous.

_Mon destin est de détruire les marcheurs blancs?

_Ou. Mais rassures-toi, tu ne seras pas seul dans ta quête! L'âme du prince qui fut promis s'est réincarné trois fois, en cette génération. Une de ces réincarnations est de Feu. Une autre est de Glace. Seule la dernière de ces trois réincarnations lie les deux éléments. C'est elle qui a le plus d'importance. C'est elle qui détient le plus grand pouvoir.

_Laquelle des réincarnations suis-je?

_Toi, Brandon Stark, tu es la réincarnation de Glace. Tu es né du sel des fers nés et de la fumée de Winterfell en flamme. Tu m'as réveillé de ma longue villégiature, moi, le dragon, le bâtard de Melissa Nerbosc, elle même secrètement Melissa STONE, bâtarde de Gregor Nerbosc. Tu es une des trois réincarnations du prince qui fut promis.

_Et qui sont les autres?

Freuxsanglant sourit.

_Installes toi confortablement et touches une branche du barral. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

* * *

Daenerys du Typhon pleurait.

Les cris de ses enfants écaillés la poursuivait jour et nuit. Et elle pleurait. Elle ne savait pas comment dresser ses dragons. Elle ne pouvait les utiliser pour reconquérir le trône de fer. Elle ne pouvait les laisser en liberté.

Elle avait déjà attaché Viserion et Rhaegal. Ne restait que Drogon, introuvable. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on le retrouves. Elle voulait voir ses dragons en liberté.

Mais elle savait que désormais, ses dragons, ses enfants, n'étaient plus que des bêtes sauvages, et qu'ils seraient enfermés en conséquences...

* * *

Tyrion poussa la porte des latrines et tomba sur son père, siégeant sur le seul trône qu'il n'aurait jamais.

_Tyrion? S'étonna-t-il. Pose dont cette arbalète!

Tyrion n'avait pas l'intention de poser son arme. Aujourd'hui, son père allait payer.

_Qui t'as libéré? Mmh, ton frère, je paries! Il a toujours eu un faible pour toi! Allez, poses ça! Allons en parler dans mes appartements!

Twyn Lannister amorça un mouvement. Tyrion l'en empêcha. Twyn retomba lentement sur le siège de granit.

_C'est comme ça que tu veux parler à ton père? M'Humilier à toujours été ton plaisir!

_Toute ma vie, l'interrompit Tyrion, tu as voulu ma mort!

Twyn faillit pouffer. Tyrion était le bâtard né du viol d'Aerys sur sa Johanna chérie, morte en le mettant au monde! Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le haïr?

_Exact. Mais tu refuses de mourir. Je respectes cela. Et je t'admire, je dirais même. Tu te bas pour ce que tu as! Je ne les laisserait jamais t'exécuter, est-ce dont cela que tu crains? Jamais je n'aurais laissé Illyn Payne te trancher là tête! Tu es un Lannister!

Jusqu'ici, Twyn pensait chacun de ses mots. Il pensait en effet à envoyer le gnome au mur. Mais il fallait bien mentir un peu..

_Tu es mon fils!

_Je l'aimais!

Twyn soupira. Tyrion n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'écouter.

_Qui?

_Shae!

Twyn comprit. Qu'est ce que Tyrion était naïf!

_Oh, Tyrion... Poses ça, Tyrion...

_Je l'ai étranglé... De mes propres mains...

_C'est sans importance, soupira Twyn.

_Sans importance?

Cette fois ci, Tyrion commençait à l'emmerder.

_C'était une pute!

Ce terme parut ébranler Tyrion. Il rapprocha son arbalète.

_Redis ce mot encore une fois...

_Et quoi? Tu veux tuer ton père dans les latrines d'un carreau d'arbalète? Non! Tu es mon fils! Maintenant, assez de sottises!

_Je suis ton fils, et tu m'as condamné malgré cela! Tu sais que je n'ai pas empoisonné Joffrey, mais tu m'as condamné quand même! Pourquoi?

Twyn comprit alors qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, c'était le moment où jamais. Tyrion devait savoir qui était son père.

_Il suffit! Allons en discuter dans mes appartements d'une manière plus décente!

_Je ne peux y retourner. Shae est là bas!

_Tu as peur d'une pute crevée?

Le carreau d'arbalète que Tyrion tira lui perça la peau du haut-ventre. La douleur était insupportable. Tyrion rechargea. Twyn, stupéfait, comprit alors qu'il allait mourir, ici et maintenant, assassiné par son propre fils. Etonnament, cela ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup. Il avait fait son temps sur cette terre, où il avait glorifié sa maison. et puis il allait pouvoir revoir sa chère Johana. Mais il lui avait fait des promesses avant qu'elle ne meurt, des promesses qu'il n'avait pas encore tenue. Et le nom Lannister serait sali si son plus prestigieux détenteur mourrait sur des latrines.

_Tu as tiré sur moi, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix sifflante, ébahie.

Twyn voulut le prévenir, l'informer qu'il n'était pas un Lannister:

_Non, tu n'es pas mon fils!

_Je suis ton fils, le gnome. J'ai toujours été ton fils.

Le second carreau lui perfora les côtes et les poumons. C'était fini. Tyrion ne saurait jamais la vérité.

Twyn Lannister agonisait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne pourrait pas dire à Johana qu'il avait tenu promesse.

Tyrion Targaryen lâcha son arme, jeta un dernier regard au corps agonisant de cet homme qu'il avait autrefois adulé, et s'en fut.

* * *

message de Brienne de Torth à Catelyn Stark:

Madame,

J'ai rejoint votre frère Lord Edmure et sa fraternité du loup, qui dit "croire que Sansa est chez sa tarée de soeur". Nous allons donc tenter de l'approcher et de l'extrader hors du Val, si elle s'y trouves. Je vous tiens informée des nouveaux événements.  
J'espères que vous et sa majesté le roi Robb allez bien, et je vous rappelles que je suis votre humble et fidèle serviteurs.

Brienne

* * *

Vent-Gris hurlait à la lune.

Broussailles et Vent gris, les deux loups géants des Stark, détestaient la chaleur torride de Volantis. Réfugiés dans les sombres catacombes de la dynastie Maegyr, sous le palais familial, ils devaient faire un difficile choix entre être libre mais affronter le soleil volantin, où s'enfermer mais profiter de la fraîcheur de la nécropole des Maegyr.

Les loups avaient finalement choisis les catacombes pour le jour, et les rues désertes de Volantis la nuit. A ce moment, ils galopaient gaiement sur les voies pavées de la cité, la langue pendante, traquant les chats infortunés qui croisaient leurs routes. Les rares passants s'enfuyaient sur leurs passages, les chats tentaient vainement de leur échapper, et les deux frères de lait étaient enfin ensemble. A quel plaisir de chasser!

Quand soudain Broussaille s'était écroulé en hurlant, les babines retroussées, les yeux révulsés. Vent Gris s'était aussitôt arrêtés et restait planté là, à ne savoir que faire.

Quand soudain, il sentit lui aussi ses yeux se révulser, et son corps tomber. Il n'était plus à Volantis. Il était au nord du mur, son lieu de naissance, et devant lui se trouvait le gentil-vieil-homme-coincé-dans-l'-arbre-aux-cent-yeux. Il était aussi accompagné de frère-de-portée-noir-Broussaille et de Bran-Stark-le-frère-de-portée-du-maître-Robb-Stark. Et il sentait que c'était maintenant les deux humains qui contrôlaient leurs corps, restés à Volantis.

Il se sentit courir vers la tanière des amis-hommes-Maegyr.

* * *

Robb Stark en avait assez.

Cela faisait trois semaines que son beau-père avait réussi à donner secrètement l'accès des Archives aux Stark, en corrompant pour cela une partie de l'administration du bâtiment. C'était en effet ici, à Volantis, qu'était entreposées la majeure partie des écrits de la vieille civilisation valyrienne, ce qui comprenait des descriptions détaillées de la cité, et donc sans doute l'endroit, où était entreposé Illumination.

Et cela faisait trois semaines que le roi du Nord en exil ne trouvait rien.

Il était cependant à noter que le nombre d'écrits qui étaient entreposés dans les sombres batiments de la bibliothèque centrale de Volantis devait être impressionnant. Cela se comptait en dizaines de milliers. Des dizaines de colonnes d'étagères, contenant chacune une infinité de documents à peine classés, et en haut-valyrien ancien, bien sur. Robb n'avait jamais bien maîtrisé cette langue. Donc, lorsqu'il était arrivé et qu'il avait décidé de feuilleter un à un chacun des documents des archives, son choix sur la personne qui l'aiderait s'était bien évidemment tourné sur sa chère et tendre, Talisa.

Choix qui ne s'était guère révélé probant. Car tandis que les deux esclaves que Malaquo Maegyr leur avaient alloués travaillaient d'arrache pied, (le triarque en possédait une trentaine, mais c'était là les seuls qui savaient lire) les deux amoureux riaient et s'embrassaient plus qu'ils ne déchiffraient les documents anciens. Talisa avait finalement préféré revisiter sa ville en profondeur, laissant sa mère Aconia aider Robb. Les séances aux archives étaient devenus par la suite beaucoup plus ennuyeuse pour Robb, mais aussi plus efficaces, et le temps pressaient. Mais trois semaines et la moitié des archives plus tard, Robb n'avait toujours aucun indice.

Et cela l'inquiétait, car l'été finissait. Et l'Hiver qui venait annonçait le retour des marcheurs blancs.

* * *

Ce soir là, après une longue journée encore une fois vaine aux archives, Robb revint dans le palais des Maegyr. Il quitta discrètement la bibliothèque de marbre blanc par une petite porte dérobée, arriva dans une ruelle mal famée et poursuivit son chemin vers une voie plus conséquente. La mère de Talisa, qui l'aidait dans ses recherches, était déjà partie depuis une heure avec des serviteurs, pour ne pas attirer l'attention du peuple sur le fait qu'une femme de triarque se promène avec une ouestrien en exil. Malaquo avait pensé que les gens pouvait faire le rapprochement.

Robb était habillé à la volantaine, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, le visage cachée par un capuchon de toile bleue. Il passa le long-pont qui enjambait la Rhoyne, évita le regard des esclaves en attente de vente et pressa le pas. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans un dédale de petite rues d'un quartier plus aisé, avant de s'engager encore une fois dans une voie pavée plus importante qui menait à la porte nord de la ville, vers les cités libres, et d'arriver enfin face au magnifique palais de pierres multicolores du triarque Maegyr, son beau-père.

Les deux gardes qui surveillait l'entrée du domaine le laissèrent passer sans faire d'histoire. Il pénétra les petits jardins des Maegyr, puis entra dans la maison principale par une porte dérobée de l'aile est. Cette porte donnait sur un cabinet de réception. Robb le traversa et poussa encore une autre porte, qui donnait sur un petit escalier en colimaçon. Le roi du Nord monta un étage et poussa une lourde porte à doubles-battants. Il arriva alors dans la grande salle à manger. Sa mère, son frère, sa femme, son beau-père et sa belle-mère étaient déjà attablés. Robb les rejoint avec entrain, non sans embrasser passionnément Talisa au passage. Il s'assit sur une chaise de bois exotique et annonça:

_Toujours rien à la bibliothèque. Je commences à désespérer...

_Où en êtes vous? questionna Malaquo, interrogeant à la fois son épouse et son beau-fils.

_Nous avons déjà éliminé la moitié des ouvrages entreposés là-bas, mon amour, répondit Aconia. Rien.

_Il faudra encore essayer demain, reprit le triarque. Cette recherche est d'une importance capitale...

_Je le sais, beau-père. J'y retournerais encore demain matin, et le lendemain, et tous les autres jours jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions ce que nous cherchons.

_n'avez vous vraiment rien trouvé d'intéressant?, questionna Catelyn.

_Nous avons trouvé des comptes-rendus commerciaux sur les échanges d'épices avec les îles d'été, une liste de dirigeants de la maison valyrienne des Gratarien, une dizaine de registre comptabilisant les oeufs de dragons existant avant le fléau, mais rien qui ne concerne Illumination, le prince qui fut promis ou la prophétie dont a parlé le roi des enfants de la forêt, mère. Mais gardons espoir! Après tout, il este encore des centaines de parchemins que nous n'avons pas vérifiés! Ou est Arya?

_Je n'en sais rien, répondit Catelyn, soudain inquiète. Elle est partie se promener en début d'après-midi avec le lard-omble et Ser Clegane. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

Les doubles-portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment précis, laissant entrer Arya, le sourire aux lèvres, accompagnées des silhouettes patibulaires du limier et du Lard-Jon.

_Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable aujourd'hui, mère!

Elle s'assit sur une chaise à droite de Rickon, tandis que les deux hommes d'armes s'asseyaient un peu plus loin. Sur un signe d'Aconia Maegyr, Osha, debout au fond de la pièce, alla chercher trois couverts de plus.

_J'ai revu quelqu'un de Westeros! Continua Arya. Gendry, celui avec lequel je me suis enfuie de Harrenhal! le bâtard du roi Robert!

* * *

Arya aimait beaucoup Volantis. Et elle aimait beaucoup les armes. Et Volantis avait un forgeron qui fabriquait les meilleures armes d'Essos. Ce qui faisait qu'Arya aimait beaucoup Volantis. Logique, non?

Ce forgeron s'appelait Caanos. Connu pour être le seul forgeron de Volantis a savoir encore travailler l'acier Valyrien, sa boutique était continuellement pleine à craquer de dignitaires ou de marchands. Ainsi, quand Arya Stark et deux chevaliers barbares de Westeros se présentèrent à lui, il se dit qu'il n'allait pas se rabaisser à leur parler en personne.

_Allez voir mon apprenti, leur beugla-t-il. Il parles la langue commune mieux que moi!

Son apprenti était ouestrien. Un quelconque criminel en fuite, mais qui savait travailler l'acier mieux que personne. Arrivé de Pentos voici deux mois, il avait forgé certaines lames dont la qualité égalait presque celle de Caanos.

_Très bien, avait maugréé le grand au visage brulé. Et il est où ce gars?

_Je suis là, avait crié une voix lointaine qui provenait du fond de la salle. Venez.

L'apprenti travaillait à la forge, la sueur suintant sur ses bras musclés qui frappaient le métal. Il salua les nouveaux arrivants:

_Bonjour! Alors comme ça, vous êtes de Westeros? Que puis-je pour vous?

Il se retourna et leur fit face. Arya le reconnut tout de suite.

_Gendry?

Le forgeron perdit son sourire. Incrédule, il ne put que plisser les yeux en essayant de reconnaître la dame qui se présentait devant lui. Quand il l'identifia, il ne put retenir un hoquet:

_Arya?

* * *

L'histoire d'Arya étonna tout le monde. Tourtes chaudes, qui était venu apporter une tourte aux fruits exotiques, fut ravi de savoir que son vieil ami était à Volantis. Catelyn se promit de rencontrer celui qui avait si longtemps accompagné sa fille. Mais le plus intéressé fut sans aucun doute Robb.

_Et tu dis que c'est un bâtard de Robert Baratheon?

_Oui. Tous ses demis-frères et soeurs ont été tués par Joffrey quand il est monté sur le trône, et il a dut fuir. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il a ensuite été capturé par la prêtresse du dieu rouge qui voulait le sacrifier car il avait en lui le pouvoir du sang des rois. Il a réussi à fuir grâce à l'aide d'un des chevaliers du roi Stannis, et il s'est finalement échoué à Pentos. On lui a conseillé ensuite de tenter sa chance dans les forges de Volantis, et de fil en aiguille, il est devenu apprenti de maître Caanos.

_Il est donc le dernier fils vivant de Robert Baratheon?

Arya le regarda avec étonnement.

_Oui, je viens de le dire. Enfin, si Joffrey, son frère et sa soeur sont bien des fils illégitimes...

Robb joignit les mains, les sourcils froncés, en train de réfléchir. Il reprit finalement.

_Il pourrait être un atout pour nous. Si nous parvenons à le faire légitimer à notre retour par un quelconque roi, il pourrait devenir l'héritier légitime des terres de l'orage après Stannis. On pourrait avoir 4 des sept couronnes de notre côté... Le Nord, le Conflans, les Terres de l'Orage. Le Val si tante Lysa est raisonnée. Peut-être même Dorne!

_Vous dîtes que ce roi, Stannis, a à ces côtés une prêtresse rouge? Et elle le prend pour Azor Ahai ?questionna Athos.

_Oui, répondit Arya.

_Le dieu Rhll'or a beaucoup de fidèles ici, à Volantis. Il croient beaucoup en Azor Ahai et sa prophétie. Si ce Stannis est bien le prince qui fut promis, alors ce sera vers lui qu'il faudra vous tourner quand vous retournerez prendre votre royaume.

_Ce pourrait bien être Stannis qui soit ce prince qui fut promis, soupira Catelyn, pour ce que nous savons... Nous recherchons une arme magique pour un inconnu. Nous ne savons même pas qui est l'élu de cette prophétie!

_Il pourrait difficilement reprendre l'avantage dans a guerre des 5 rois, maintenant, intervint Robb. Son armée est très faible, sa flotte minuscule, et il ne tient plus que Peyredragon. Et je crois en plus que votre lige Brienne l'a accusé de Régicide et Fratricide, n'est-ce-pas mère?

_En effet, commença Catelyn...

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant passer deux loups géants enragés aux yeux révulsés.

* * *

Racine marchait dans les égouts de Volantis. Derrière lui, l'homme-prince-du-sud traînait les pieds. Il ne cessait de se plaindre à propos de vengeance ratée et de soeur découpée. Ce que les humains pouvaient être barbants avec leurs histoires familiales!

Le roi des enfants de la forêt se pressait. Il devait arriver dans le palais de la ligné Maegyr avant la nuit. Lord Brynden-le-vervoyant lui avait dit qu'il le contacterait à ce moment là pour lui indiquer quelles seraient ses nouvelles missions en terres-du-sud. Et ce n'était pas gagné.

Le grand barral du nord du mur manquait au roi. Les missions diplomatiques à l'autre bout du monde ne lui seyaient guère. Il espérait que ramener l'homme-prince-du-sud à la cité des hommes de Volantis suffirait à Freuxsanglant côté voyage loin de chez soi.

Le roi s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du souterrain. Il sentait quelques chose. Oberyn s'inquiéta:

_Que se passe-t-il?

Le petit monarque reprit la marche, en pressant le pas cette fois.

_Nous sommes en retard. Lord Brynden est en train de me contacter.

* * *

Les deux loups se précipitèrent sur la table, et les plats volèrent. Le Lard-Omble tenta d'arrêter un des deux loups, mais il fut projeté sur le carrelage, le bras en sang et le radius brisé. Le limier tira son épée. Tous les convives sautèrent de leurs sièges et se plaquèrent contre les murs. Rickon et Robb hurlaient sur leurs loups pour les arrêter, mais ceux ci ne semblaient pas les écouter.

Broussaille fonça sur Robb en jappant bizarrement. Aussi haut que le roi du Nord en exil, il se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières et posa ses deux pattes avant sur un Robb pétrifié. Enfin, d'une voix inhumaine, il articula clairement:

_Rhhhassssine, Rooouaa Rrracine. Trrrrouver rrouua Rassine.

Robb resta interdit, les yeux écarquillé. Nul ne pipait mot. On entendait seulement les jappements misérables des loups-garous.

_Je suis là, Mylord.

Le roi Racine poussa la porte de la salle à manger et entra, suivi d'un homme bronzé aux riches habits. Les deux loups se précipitèrent sur lui, et s'inclinèrent devant le petit être. L'enfant de la forêt posa alors ces mains sur le front des créatures, et ses yeux se révulsèrent à son tour.

_Roi Racine? Bégaya Catelyn Stark, Que faîtes vous ici? Que se passe-t-il? Qui est-cet homme?

Alors qu'Oberyn allait parler, l'être lui grilla la politesse:

_Je crains hélas de ne pas être Racine, dit-il d'une voix rauque et usée. Mon nom est Brynden Rivers, avant-dernier des vervoyants. Veuillez me pardonner cette intrusion, mais j'avais de nombreuses choses à vous dire, membres des maisons Stark et Maegyr. Des choses urgentes et qui décideront de l'avenir du monde.

_Vous n'êtes pas Racine, murmura Robb, hébété, mais comment est-ce possible?

_Je viens de vous le dire, votre grâce. Je suis un vervoyant. J'ai le pouvoir de posséder certains corps.

_Et vous pouvez posséder celui du roi des enfants de la forêt?

_Pas sans son accord. Mais il se trouves que dans ce cas, il me l'as donné.

Robb regarda la chose qui lui faisait face, qui avait pris le corps du roi Racine. Ainsi c'était cela le pouvoir des vervoyants...

_Vous êtes la corneille à trois yeux... Le vervoyant qui a demandé à mon frère de le rejoindre au nord du mur.

_"Exactement, votre grâce. C'est aussi moi qui ait envoyé les 6 bébés loups géants au sud du mur pour que vous les trouviez. Leurs yeux sont mes yeux, leurs corps sont mes corps, leurs pensées sont mes pensées. Grâce à eux, je vous ais suivis tout ce temps. Grâce à eux, je peux aujourd'hui parler avec vous de l'avenir de ce monde.

Je vais quitter ce corps, maintenant. La personne qui va le posséder après moi saura mieux que moi que dire."

Les yeux du monarque des enfants de la forêt roulèrent encore une fois dans leurs orbites, et avant que qui que ce soit ne puis ce esquisser un geste, ce fut une autre voix qui parla par la bouche de Racine.

En premier, ce fut le silence. Puis les larmes. Le corps de Racine pleurait, en regardant les Stark et les Maegyr. Ces derniers restaient abasourdis:

_Lord Brynden? Que se passe-t-il?, finit par s'inquiéter Catelyn.

_Ce n'est pas Lord Brynden, mère, répondit l'être par la bouche de Racine.

Tout le monde se tut un instant, submergé par le choc. Puis Catelyn demanda d'une voix blanche:

_Bran? C'est toi?

_C'est moi mère. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous touchez...

Les Stark se regardèrent, abasourdis, les larmes coulant sur leurs visages, que ce soit celui de Catelyn ou celui de Robb, Arya, Rickon ou même Talisa.

_Mon petit garçon... Mon fils... C'est moi qui suit désolé. Je n'aurais pas du t'abandonner. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser seul à Winterfell. Comment se fait-il que tu sois un vervoyant? Comment cela se peut-il?

_C'est parce que je suis un Stark, mère. C'est ce que Lord Brynden m'as dit. Seul les Stark et les Targaryen peuvent être des vervoyants. Lord Brynden est lui-même un fils du roi Aegon IV Targaryen. Je serais le dernier des vervoyants, mère. C'est-ce que m'a dit lord Brynden. Je suis destiné à arrêter les marcheurs blancs. Je suis le prince qui fut promis.

_Tu est la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai?

_J'ai renaquis du sel des fers-nés et de la fumée des incendies de Winterfell. j'ai réveillé lord Brynden, le dragon, de son sommeil de pierre. Je suis le prince qui fut promis. Un des princes qui furent promis. Nous sommes trois. Azor Ahai s'est réincarné trois fois. Je suis la réincarnation de glace, qui ralentira les marcheurs blancs. Il y a une réincarnation de feu et de glace, qui, elle, combattra férocement les marcheurs à la tête de l'armée des hommes. Et il y a la réincarnation de feu, qui détruira définitivement les marcheurs blancs.

_Comment vas-tu ralentir les marcheurs blancs?

_Le but n'est pas tant de les ralentir que de tenir le mur. Il est très mal défendu, à présent. Ma mission va être d'apprendre à maîtriser les pouvoirs de la nature pour dresser d'autres barrières face à eux et faire durer l'été le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à votre arrivée avec l'épée Illumination, et celle de Daenerys Targaryen, la réincarnation de feu.

_Daenerys Targaryen?

_Elle règne sur la cité de Meereen depuis 6 mois, intervint Malaquo. Elle y a interdit l'esclavage. Elle possède trois dragons. Les derniers dragons de ce monde.

_Des dragons?

_Oui, confirma Bran aux Stark incrédule. Elle a renaquit du sel de ses larmes et de la fumée de son bucher. Elle est une Targaryen, et elle a fait éclore trois dragons d'oeufs pétrifiés. C'est elle qui sera la réincarnation du feu.

_Mais qui est la réincarnation de feu ET de glace, alors?

Les yeux de Bran roulèrent de nouveau dans leurs orbites. Quand il reprit la parole, c'était Freuxsanglant qui parlait:

_Il y a 19 ans, Lyanna Stark, la soeur de Ned Stark, tomba amoureuse du prince Rhaegar Targaryen, mon arrière-arrière petit-neveu, qui l'enleva. Tout le monde crut alors qu'elle avait été capturée contre son gré, et, tandis que Brandon et Rickard Stark étaient assassinés à Port-Real, Robert Baratheon et Ned Stark commencèrent une rébellion qui allait mettre la maison Targaryen à genoux.

Rhaegar fut tué au trident, et Aerys à Port-Real. Puis, une fois la guerre terminée, Eddard partit retrouver sa soeur, qu'il savait enfermée à la tour de la joie, à Dorne. Il arriva sur place, tua les trois gardes royaux qui la gardait prisonnière et tomba sur une femme épuisée par un accouchement sanglant et par le chagrin. Eddard eut juste le temps d'apprendre que Rhaegar avait aimé passionnément sa soeur, qu'ils s'étaient mariés et que celle-ci lui donnait leur fils, avant qu'elle ne meure dans ses bras.

Les Stark étaient silencieux, les yeux écarquillés, refusant de voir la terrible vérité. Freuxsanglant brisa leurs dernières illusions:

_Ned Stark ramena l'enfant à Winterfell où il y grandit. Aux yeux du monde, il le présenta comme un bâtard, mais il savait qu'en vérité, il s'agissait de l'héritier de Westeros, de son neveu. Du dernier des Targaryen.

Il enfonça le poignard dans la plaie:

_Il le nomma Jon. Jon Snow. Cet homme, issu de la glace et du feu, est la réincarnation parfaite d'Azor Ahai.

Tous restèrent silencieux, sonnés.

_Dîtes-moi, dit alors Oberyn que tout le monde avait oublié, vous avez une vie de famille passionnante! Cette histoire m'a creusé l'appétit, puis je prendre un morceau de cette tourte?

* * *

Ce chapitre racontait donc la fin de la saison 4 de GOT avec les modifications qu'apportait la survie des Stark. C'est le chapitre le plus long jusqu'ici, et j'avoue que sans reviews de votre part, je risque de publier le prochain chapitre (Saison 5, épisodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 façon Stark), risque d'être publié moins rapidement que prévu. Je suis en effet sans reviews depuis une vingtaine de jour, et cela commence à être long. Alors si vous pouvez me consacrer 5 minutes de votre temps à le dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas!

J'espères en tout cas que vous avez aimé.

Il me tarde d'arriver au moment où j'écrirais pour la saison 6, car j'aurais alors du lourd pour vous, du très très lourd!

Merci et à bientôt!


	8. Chapitre 8, scénario 3 : Début de la SA4

**Game of Thrones, Other Ends**

 **Chapitre 8, scénario 3: SO5E1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7**

 **Début de la saison 5 Façon Stark**

* * *

Je vais commencer par remercier beaucoup Louna-Kiddo, kostas le grec, Milouz et Gossip Girl pour leurs chaleureuses et encourageantes reviews. Remerciements particulier à Milouz et Gossip Girl, qui sont les premières à me reviewer en deux semaines!

J'ai vérifié, et c'est Twyin Lannister le véritable orthographe. Il n'existe pas de "Tiwyn Lannister". Mais merci, Milouz, je ferais plus attention désormais.

(Même si ce vieux schnock est mort et qu'on ne risque plus de le revoir avant un petit moment...)

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Navré.

Ce chapitre racontera les évènements changés par la survie des Stark de l'épisode 1 de la saison 5 "The wars to come", à l'épisode 7, "The gift". Il est donc conseillé de visionner préalablement en VOSTFR la saison 5 de "The Game of Thrones".

Ce sera l'avant dernier épisode de cette fanfiction, le dernier couvrant les évènements se déroulant de "Hardome" à Mother mercys". Il y aura ensuite deux suites séparées, qui auront pour titres "Saison 6 de Game of Thrones, Façon Stark", et "Saison 7 de Game of Thrones, Façon Stark"

Il y aura un Lemon Ramsay/Sansa. Vous êtes prévenus!

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

Disclaimer: Aux dernières nouvelles (et ça a peut-être changé depuis, ne sait on jamais?), je ne possèdes pas GOT. Mais je suis persuadé que c'est une question de temps!

* * *

Catelyn Stark culpabilsait.

Il était tôt à Volantis. Le soleil venait de se lever, et l'on n'entendait encore aucun bruit sur le port. Mais Catelyn était déjà éveillée sur son lit, le regard fixe, pensant à la soirée précédente.

Toute sa vie, elle avait haï Jon SNOW du plus profond de ses entrailles. Sa présence dans les murs de Winterfell était un rappel constant de l'infidélité de feu Ned. Et maintenant, elle apprenait que cet enfant qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une abomination aurait pu être (et serait peut être un jour, qui sait?) Jon I, de la maison Targaryen, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, seigneur des 7 couronnes et protecteur du Royaume. Jon était son neveu, et elle l'avait à peine considéré comme un chien galeux. Et cela la rendait malade.

Trois chambres plus loin était étendu dans un grand lit de soie rouge leurs majestés les souverains du Nord Robb Stark et Talisa Maegyr. Robb, éveillé, était perdu dans ses réflexions. Ainsi, Jon n'était pas son frère, mais son cousin. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi? Jon n'était pas un bâtard, et pourrait donc prétendre à un rang supérieur? Mais après tout, Jon était maintenant frère juré de la garde de nuit, cela importait peu qu'il soit fils légitime de prince, ou bâtard de fille de joie?

Jon était le prince qui fut promis. La réincarnation d'Azor Ahai. Daelmonoë, comme l'appelait le roi Racine. Il avait un destin qui dépassait de très loin celui de Robb en grandeur. Pour la première fois, peut être. Robb ne ressentait aucune jalousie. Mais il pleurait tout de même. Il pleurait la disparition des dernières traces de l'innocence de son enfance. Son père avait été décapité. Arya avait été enlevée, capturée, ré-enlevée et rendue à sa famille traumatisée. Sansa avait disparue. Rickon avait subi la compagnie des Omble pendant trois longues semaines. Bran et Jon était deux morceaux de la réincarnation d'un héros légendaire et lui-même était devenu roi, avait déclenché une guerre et s'était engagé dans une quête délirante sur un autre continent sur les conseils d'un enfant de la forêt. Le monde était devenu fou et cela rendait complètement dépressif le jeune loup.

Talisa, encore endormie à côté de lui, gémit et se redressa, apparemment en proie à un rêve mouvementé. Robb la regarda. Le monde était certes devenu fou, mais cela comportait des bons côtés.

Robb quitta ses sombres pensées et s'approcha de Talisa, qui dormait profondément. Il contempla son beau visage, ses pommettes délicates, sa bouche pulpeuse, son cou gracieux, et, ne pouvant résister, l'embrassa sur la nuque. Une fois. deux fois. Puis il redressa sa tête et lui embrassa le front. Puis, il redescendit légèrement et lui embrassa la bouche. Cela finit par réveiller la jeune femme. Jetant un regard interrogateur à son mari, Talisa lut dans ses yeux une lueur fiévreuse, maladive.

_Te rappelles tu ce que j'ai te dit il y a si longtemps, dans cette tente, au milieu du Conflans, alors que je venais d'apprendre que tu portais mon enfant? Lui chuchota soudainement Robb

Talisa, surprise, fouilla dans sa mémoire. Le souvenir lui revint.

_Oui, répondit-elle dans un chuchotement. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Et tu m'as dit de ne jamais l'oublier.

_Et l'as tu crue?

Les yeux de Robb avaient pris une teinte sombre et fiévreuse. Talisa sentit son coeur battre plus vite.

_Oui, souffla t-elle.

_Et tu as eu raison.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent, et c'était un baiser passionné. Puis Robb retira les couvertures de soie du ventre de son épouse et y posa son oreille. Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que Talisa était enceinte, et on sentait le foetus bouger et donner des petits coups. Robb imagina son enfant une fois qu'il serait né, sa naissance, ses premiers jours, ses petites mains... Talisa ne pouvait lui faire plus beau cadeau qu'un petit prince ou une petite princesse.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Chacun des deux cherchaient désespérément les lèvres de l'autre comme un mort de soif chercherait sa gourde dans un désert. Puis, doucement, Robb se renversa sur Talisa.

Les deux amants firent passionnément l'amour, le souffle court, le regard ardent. Leurs corps se balançaient dans un rythme régulier. Au dehors du palais, la guerre faisait rage dans le monde entier, des centaines de milliers de gens souffraient et mourraient, des villes étaient réduites en cendre et des peuples entiers étaient réduits en esclavage, mais Robb et Talisa Stark s'en fichaient royalement.

Il y avait plus important pour le moment que le monde, Jon Snow-Targaryen ou bien une petite prophétie...

* * *

Talisa et Robb descendirent en dernier dans la grande salle à manger du premier étage. Y étaient déjà attablés le Lard-Jon, le Limier, Oberyn Martell, Arya, Rickon et Catelyn Stark, Aconia, Mallaquo et Alios Maegyr et le roi Racine. Ce qui était un repas semblait être devenu finalement une sorte de repas de famille. Le Lard-Jon et le Limier (qui s'était finalement révélé plutôt bon hôte) débattait des différentes batailles qu'ils avaient disputés, Alios Maegyr et Tourtes chaudes discutaient de la gastronomie westerienne et Aconia-Catelyn tentaient d'inculquer les bonnes manières de se tenir à table à Arya, qui s'en fichait éperdument. Rickon jouait avec Broussailles et Racine caressait Vent Gris. Dès que le loup géant remarqua la présence de son maître, il se précipita sur lui, la langue pendante, jappant joyeusement. Robb soutint le choc vaillamment, tandis que plusieurs hôtes (particulièrement le Lard-Jon) s'esclaffaient.

_C'est là un grand cadeau que vous as fait le vervoyant, clama soudainement Racine. J'espères que vous êtes conscient que plus aucun homme n'as eu un tel lien avec un loup géant depuis des générations?

_J'en ai conscience, roi Racine, proclama sérieusement Robb.

_Le temps joue en notre défaveur, Robb Stark. Trouvez Illumination et revenez-nous vite avec le plus d'hommes que vous pourrez trouver sans délai. Renversez les Bolton et venez au secours de votre peuple. Le monde des hommes va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour le défendre au mur.

_Et quand n'est-il du monde des enfants de la forêt?

Racine eut un sourire triste:

_Cela fait longtemps que notre monde est perdu, roi Robb...

_Il suffit que les trois réincarnations du prince-qui-fut-promis arrivent rapidement au mur pour vous sauvez, votre grâce. Vous et votre peuple...

_Mon peuple? Nous ne sommes plus qu'une soixantaine... Je dois partir à présent, votre grâce.

_où allez-vous?

_Je vais prévenir Daenerys du Typhon et Jon Snow de la situation. Je pars d'ailleurs à Meereen rencontrer la reine dragon. Elle ne vous aidera pas à conquérir Winterfell. Quand vous serez prêt, nous vous contacterons par le biais de Brandon et Vent Gris. Elle s'occupera de prendre Port-Real quand vous vous emparerez de Winterfell. Par contre, son excellence le prince Oberyn, ici présent, sera sans aucun doute tout disposé à négocier l'appui de Dorne dans une guerre contre les Lannister. Je vous ais amené là un appui de choix...

Il tourna son attention vers le prince de Dorne:

_Je vous ai sauvé la vie. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Vous deviez mourir dans cette arêne. Aussi, je vous interdis de contacter votre famille tant que la guerre n'auras pas repris. Suis-je bien clair?

Oberyn se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, les mains serrées:

_Oui, très clair.

Racine, satisfait, traversa la salle sous le regard des convives, exceptés Robb et Oberyn qui se fixaient, déjà calculateurs et jaugeurs.

_Adieu donc. Revenez vite siéger à Winterfell, Robb de la lignée Stark, ou l'hiver viendra et prendra le château à votre place. Il vient, l'Hiver vient!

* * *

Cersei Lannister était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à ce jour, vingt ans auparavant, où elle avait commis l'erreur d'aller consulter cette sorcière des bois pour connaître son avenir.

 _« Quand vais-je épouser le prince ?_

 __ Jamais. Tu épouseras le roi. »_

Cela s'était vérifié. Elle avait épousé le ROI Robert, et non pas le PRINCE Rhaegar

 _« Mais je serai bien reine ?_

 __ Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'en survienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour te jeter à bas et s'emparer de tout ce qui te tient le plus chèrement au cœur. »_

Cela se vérifiait maintenant, avec cette petite pute de Hautjardin qui lui volait son pouvoir, sa légitimité mais surtout son fils...

 _« est-ce que nous aurons des enfants, le roi et moi ?_

 __ Oh, ouais. Lui vingt et toi trois. D'or seront leurs couronnes et d'or leurs linceuls.»_

Cela aussi s'était vérifié. Robert, cette ordure grasse, avait eu vingt immondes bâtards d'autres femmes. Elle, elle avait eue trois beaux enfants aux cheveux blonds. Le premier, son petit bébé, son Joffrey, était déjà mort. Cersei priait chaque jour pour que la prophétie n'est pas raison plus longtemps. Myrcella et Tommen étaient les dernières choses qu'il lui restait en ce monde, avec Jaime.

Après ces mots, de toute manière, l'oracle avait ri si fort que ses révélations s'étaient arrêtées. Cersei soupira, cessa de penser à cette après midi détestable et lointaine, et sortit de sa litière pour se rendre à la cérémonie mortuaire de son père, assassiné par cette minuscule abomination qu'était Tyrion.

* * *

Extraits de " _journal de mes prophéties avec moults détails, de Magalery Fraisseux, dite Maggy "la Grenouille", sorcière_ ", bibliothèque personnelle de Maggy la Grenouille: (en valyrien de cuisine dans le texte)

"La lionne n'épousera pas le dragon, mais le cerf,

Là naîtra vingt et trois enfants de royal sang

Trois seront de la lionne et vingt du cerf-roi

Mais du couple uni, aucun,

Les trois enfants de la lionne,

tout trois porteront couronnes d'or,

tout trois revêtiront linceul d'or,

Maudit sera leurs destins,

et la lionne finira sans rien,

Et lorsque tes larmes l'auront noyée,

les mains du _valonqar_ se resserreront autour de sa gorge blanche

et lui feront exhaler son dernier souffle de vie. »

 _petite note perso : La petite à laquelle j'ai révélée cette prophétie et dont elle fait l'objet est partie en courant avant de savoir la fin. Je me suis arrêté autour de la strophe sur les __destin maudits... Tant pis pour elle, la petite garce blonde... SIGNE: Maggy._

* * *

Pentos était une belle cité, surtout quand on avait un point de vue qui donnait sur la mer, dans les beaux-quartiers. De toute façon, pensait Tyrion en se resservant un enième verre de vin, tout était plus beau en ce monde que le tas de merde gargantuesque que l'on nommait pompeusement Port-Real.

Varys s'approcha de lui. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser cuver en paix!

_l'eunuque, l'araignée, le maître des chuchoteurs...

_Le gnome, le demi homme...

Tyrion leva son verre à Varys. Quel talent pour les surnoms, lui aussi!

_Il y a plus rapide pour se suicider, messire, lui fit remarquer Varys.

_Oui, mais pas pour un lâche.

_Vous êtes beaucoup de choses, mon ami, mais vous n'êtes pas un lâche.

Tyrion ne répondit rien. Son légendaire sens de la répartie était mort avec Tywin Lannister.

_Dîtes moi donc pourquoi vous m'avez fait évader?

_Votre frère me l'as demandé.

_Vous pouviez refuser...

_Dire non au régicide? C'est dangereux, pour le moins!

_Pas aussi dangereux que de m'avoir libéré.

_Vous avez risqué votre vie, votre position, absolument tout! Pourquoi? Vous n'êtes pas de ma famille, vous ne me devez rien!

_Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, messire. Je l'ai fait pour les sept couronnes!

Tyrion mourut de rire intérieurement. Pour les sept couronnes... Il ne pouvait plus rien pour elles, les pauvres, faibles couronnes...

_Un ivrogne ne sera jamais le sauveur des sept couronnes.

Un homme sobre non plus, d'ailleurs.

_Je n'ai pas le culte du sauveur, rétorqua Varys. Les hommes de talent doivent prendre part à la guerre, ils ont un rôle à jouer.

_Il vous faut trouver un autre guerrier. J'ai mon content avec Westeros et Westeros a son content avec moi.

_Vous avez de nombreuses et admirables qualités, et l'apitoiement n'en est pas une. N'importe qui avec un peu de chance au berceau peut se retrouver au sein du pouvoir. Mais ensuite, il faut faire ses preuves. Cela nécessite du labeur.

_Mmmh. Je ne suis pas doué, pour le labeur.

_Vous l'êtes. De votre père, vous avez hérité son instinct politique, et vous avez de la compassion.

_De la compassion, certes oui. J'ai tué la femme que j'aimais de mes propres mains. Et d'un trait d'arbalète, j'ai envoyé mon père dans l'autre monde.

_Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez parfait.

Cette fois çi, Tyrion en avait assez. Ce gros con ne pourrait-il pas le laisser tranquille un moment de plus, pour qu'il puisse se saouler davantage!

_Que voulez vous exactement?

_La paix. La prospérité. Une terre où les pauvres ne sont pas la proie de puissants seigneurs...

_Et où châteaux et places fortes sont faits de pains d'épices, les douves remplies à ras-bord de vin! Les pauvres ont toujours été la proie des puissants. C'est là la base du pouvoir s'y l'on y réfléchit bien.

_Oui, peut-être, convint Varys. Mais peut-être a-t-on vu tellement d'horreurs autour de nous, que l'on n'imagine pas d'autres moyens! Si vous étiez assis sur le trône de fer (Tyrion reprit une coupe, passionné par son interlocuteur), répandriez vous le malheur sur le royaume?

_je ne serais jamais assis sur le trône de fer!

_Non, jamais. Mais vous pourriez aider quelqu'un d'autre à gravir les marches qui mènent au trône! Les sept couronnes ont besoin d'une personne plus forte que Tommen, plus modéré que Stannis. Un monarque qui saurait intimider les grands seigneurs et inspirer le peuple! Un monarque aimé par des millions de sujets, doté d'une puissante armée et issu d'une famille noble.

_Bonne chance pour le dénicher.

_Qui vous dit que je parles d'un homme?

Tyrion resta silencieux, sans rien dire (et sans rien penser)

_Vous avez le choix, mon ami, reprit Varys. Où vous rester chez Illyrio dans ce palais à vous saouler à mort, où vous venez avec moi à Meereen parler à Daenerys Targaryen et décider si ce monde mérite que l'on e batte pour lui.

Tyrion était dubitatif. Et en même temps, pourquoi ne pas essayer?

_Puis je me saouler à mort pendant tout le trajet vers Meereen?

Varys soupira.

_Nous partons demain matin. essayer de ne pas casser l'essieu de notre litière sous le poids des tonneaux!

* * *

La nouvellement nommée Fraternité du Loup gravissait les montagnes qui menaient au val d'Arryn. Brienne était en tête, suivie de Podrick, puis venaient Béric Dondarrion, Edmure Tully, Thoros de Myr, le Silure et une quinzaine d'hommes vêtus de vert et portant de petits sacs de toile.

Quand Brienne était entrée, trois jours auparavant, dans le camp secret des hors la loi, elle avait bien failli se prendre une flèche dans la tête. Seul la bonne mémoire d'Edmure, qui l'avait aperçu avec Catelyn à Vivesaigues, lui avait sauvé la vie. Après avoir convaincu l'ex sire du Conflans de la probabilité évidente de retrouver Sansa aux Eyriés, lui et le Silure s'était montrés disposés à vérifier la présence de la princesse au val. Mais, d'un commun accord, ils avaient aussi décidés de ne pas prévenir Lysa Arryn de leur expédition, car, comme avait si bien dit le silure: "Quand on ne demande pas, les chances de se prendre un refus sont très largement diminués". L'annonce de la mort de la dame des Eyriés avait finalement réglé le problème.

Aidés par Thoros de Myr et Béric Dondarrion, les deux Tully avaient alors sélectionné une quinzaine de leurs meilleurs hommes et étaient partis traverser la montagne par un petit cols de berger à flanc de falaise. Une fois la montagne escaladée sans incident, les rebelles s'étaient dispersés au delà de la porte sanglante et avaient observés précisément chaque château de la région pendant plusieurs jours, depuis des postes d'observations dans les montagnes. Puis, enfin, un guetteur avait repéré une jeune femme qui correspondait au signalement, à la roche aux runes, accompagnée de Petyr Baelish et du jeune Robin Arryn du Val. Tous s'étaient précipités là bas, pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Confus, le guetteur avait persisté, prétendant avoir vu la jeune louve dans les gradins à assister aux combats ridicules de Robin, mais nul ne l'avait cru. Déçus, la vingtaine de compagnons avaient redescendus la montagne, repassés la route royale et la vertfurque, puis étaient retournés traquer le Lannister de Pierremoutier à Vieilles pierres.

Brienne n'était bien sur pas restée longtemps. Après avoir fait ses adieux, elle avait repris la route de Châteaunoir, accompagnée de Podrick. Exténués par le voyage, les deux compagnons s'arrêtaient maintenant dans une auberge:

_La table doit y être bonne s'il y a tant de monde, fit remarquer Podrick en entrant.

Les plats étaient en effet succulent, et même Brienne mangeait avec appétit. On vint leur proposer de la bière, le bruit n'était pas dérangeant et l'odeur plutôt agréable. Le seul point effrayant était peut être les hommes en arme au fond de la pièce enfumée, qui semblaient garder quelque seigneur bien prudent. Podrick, intrigué, les avaient observés toute la soirée. Mais ce fut de voir _qui_ ils gardaient qui fut véritablement utile et terrifiant.

_Madame!

Brienne soupira. Elle regrettait chaque seconde passé avec son écuyer. Il lui rendait la vie impossible.

_Qu'y a-t-il?

_Sansa Stark! (Brienne changea soudainement son jugement par rapport à son écuyer) Ne regardez pas!

_Tu es sur?

_Elle s'est teint les cheveux mais c'est elle. Elle est à la table de Petyr Baelish.

_Littlefinger?

Cela concordait avec les observations de l'homme de la Fraternité.

_Ils sont accompagnés par une poignée de chevaliers...

_Une poignée? C'est quoi une poignée Podrick? 6 ? 20 ?

Brienne de Torth frôlait l'apoplexie. Il ne pouvait pas être clair?

_Ils sont dix je crois. c'est trop.

Brienne fit mine de se lever.

_Madame, je crois que l'endroit est mal choisi pour...$

_Prépares les chevaux!

_Nous n'avons qu'un seul cheval!

_Trouves en un de plus!

Podrick hésita un instant. Puis, regrettant les faibles exigences de Lord Tyrion, il se leva et sortit.

* * *

_N'avancez pas plus loin!

Sansa tourna la tête vers le garde qui avait parlé et son interlocutrice. Que se passait-il?

_Lord Baelish? Lady Sansa? Je suis Brienne de Torth...

_Nous nous sommes vus avec Renly Baratheon, coupa Littlefinger. Que disait-il à propos de vous déjà? Il disait que votre loyauté s'obtenait à titre gracieux. Quelqu'un semble l'avoir grassement rétribué depuis lors...

Les gardes interrogèrent Baelish du regard. D'un geste de la main, il autorisa Brienne à passer. La femme-chevalier passa et, sans accorder un regard au grand-argentier, elle s'agenouilla devant Sansa.

_Lady Sansa, dit-elle d'une voix solennelle, avant que votre mère ne meure, j'étais son épée lige. J'ai donné ma parole que je vous trouverai et vous protégerais. Je garderais vos arrières, tairaient vos paroles, et donnerait ma vie pour vous s'il en est besoin. Je le jures par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux.

Sansa se tut, dubitative. Tous étaient des menteurs en ce monde, même si ils n'étaient plus à Port-Real...

_Je vous en pries, Lady Brienne, intervint Littlefinger. Point trop de cérémonie. Vous étiez l'épée lige de Catelyn Stark...

_je l'étais.

_Etrange. Je connaissais Cat depuis l'enfance, et jamais elle n'a prononcé votre nom.

_Je le suis devenue après l'assassinat de Renly.

_Ah, oui. On vous a accusé de l'avoir tué.

_J'ai tenté de le sauver.

_Mais vous étiez accusée...

_Par des gens qui n'ont pas vus ce qui s'est passé.

_Et que s'est-il passé?

Brienne tourna la tête vers Sansa, cherchant un soutien.

_Il a été assassiné par une ombre. Une ombre qui avait le visage de Stannis Baratheon.

_Une ombre, qui avait le visage... prononça Littlefinger d'une voix on ne peut plus dubitative, tandis que son regard passait sur le pommeau à tête féline de Féale.

Littlefinger se tourna vers Sansa, lui aussi.

_Cette femme avait juré de protéger Renly Baratheon, elle a échouée. Elle a juré de protéger ta mère, elle a échoué. Pourquoi voudrais-je de quelqu'un qui va d'échec en échec pour protéger Lady Sansa?

_Pourquoi vous entremettez vous dans ces affaires?

_Parce que je suis son oncle. J'avais épousé sa tante Lysa avant que celle ci ne meure prématurément... Nous sommes donc de la même famille, et vous êtes une étrangère. Pardonnez moi, Lady Brienne, mais d'expériences, je me méfie des étrangers.

Brienne, abandonnant l'idée de convaincre Baelish, eut l'idée de révéler à Sansa le secret de la survie des Stark. Mais elle devait éviter que Baelish l'apprenne aussi...

_Lady Sansa, pourrions nous parler en privé?

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Sansa voyait à présent Brienne comme une ennemie, et non une amie.

_Non.

_je vous en prie madame, si je pouvais vous expliquer...

_Je vous ai vue au mariage de Joffrey, courbant la tête devant le roi.

Brienne comprit que c'était sans espoir, à présent:

_Aucun de nous n'était là de son plein gré. Parfois, nous n'avons pas le choix.

_Et parfois nous l'avons. Vous devriez partir.

Brienne eut le coeur brisé par le rejet. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger Lady Catelyn!

_Nous n'allons pas laisser notre nouvelle amie seule dans la campagne, dit alors Petyr Baelish, en rajoutant une couche. Les routes par ici ne sont pas sures. Restez donc ici.

Brienne vit que Littlefinger envoyait un signe discret à ses gardes, leur demandant sans doute de l'empêcher de fuir. Puis elle regarda sa jeune maîtresse, et lut dans ses yeux quel'emprise de Baelish sur elle était totale. Alors elle se décida. Elle fit demi tour... Et rentra dans les soldats qui lui barraient le passage.

_Il vous as dit de rester!

Le nez de celui qui avait parlé se cassa avec un bruit net. Brienne s'enfuit dans un cliquetis d'armure, laissant Sansa sonnée par son apparition.

Lady Brienne sortit en trombe de l'auberge, l'épée à la main. Elle fonça sur le poteau de bois qui maintenait les poteaux prisonniers et le brisa. Puis, tandis que les chevaliers de Baelish sortaient en trombe de l'auberge, le visage déformé par la haine, elle galopa vers la sortie, tuant un homme au passage.

Elle suivrait désormais Lady Sansa comme son ombre, attendant l'occasion de l'enlever et de l'emmener à Volantis. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle serait libre.

Mais dès qu'elle le pourrait, Brienne libérerait la jeune femme, qu'elle soit consciente d'être prisonnière ou non.

* * *

Jon Snow tira la flèche sur l'homme. Celui-ci s'écroula sur son poteau, mort.

Tout le monde le regarda, ébahis. Si c'était une lueur de reproche qui brillait dans les yeux de la plupart des gens, le groupe sauvageon, lui, avait étonnamment un regard reconnaissant.

Chateaunoir avait finalement passé la nuit, malgré la mort de la moitié de la garnison. Il ne restait guère plus de 180 frères jurés de la garde de nuit à présent. Aucune famille n'avait répondu à l'appel de la garde. Le mur serait tombé sans l'arrivée surprise du roi Stannis, qui avait défait Mance et capturé une grande partie de son armée, le reste fuyant vers l'est. Mais à présent, alors que Mance avait été condamné au bûcher pour avoir refusé de s'agenouiller, Jon n'avait pu résister. Il lui avait accordé une mort rapide plutôt que l'exécution barbare que lui avait préparé Melisandre.

Après tout, il fallait bien un peu de miséricorde en ce monde.

* * *

Jaime Lannister sortit du bureau de la main du roi, descendit les escaliers, prit quelques affaires et s'en fut à cheval vers Castelfoyer.

Il ne décevrait pas Cersei. Pas cette fois ci. Il ramènerait Myrcella à la maison, en l'enlevant si besoin est. Même si pour cela il devait supporter le voyage, Bronn la Néra, la moitié de l'armée de Dorne ou même les marcheurs blancs, il ramènerait Myrcella à Port-Real.

Car Myrcella était sa fille, et que rien en ce monde n'était plus important que la famille. Son père le lui avait suffisamment répété avant de se faire tuer par Tyrion.

Jaime Lannister accéléra l'allure de son cheval. Il lui tardait déjà de retrouver sa soeur.

* * *

Quand Bran perdit le contact avec Racine, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la caverne sous le barral blanc. Quel bonheur d'avoir revu sa famille! Quel bonheur d'avoir pu voir Robb en bonne santé, sa mère avec un sourire, sa soeur saine et sauve!

Devant lui, la corneille à trois yeux/Brynden Rivers/Freuxsanglant/Le vervoyant revint à elle, quittant le corps du roi Racine à son tour. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle fixa Bran:

_Touches une autre branche du barral, mon apprenti. Ce que j'ai à te dire maintenant sera la première leçon de ta formation.

le jeune Stark obéit, et dès qu'il eut touché la racine, il fut transporté dans un autre monde. Il sentit son esprit grimper dans les branches, monter jusqu'au coeur du barral. Puis il vit une grande lumière blanche et arriva dans une grande pièce lumineuse qui ressemblait à un bureau. Brynden Rivers, la corneile à trois yeux, était assis sur une chaise derrière un bureau, au fond de la pièce. Bran, étonnamment debout, comme dans ses rêves verts, s'approcha, comme si sa chute du haut de la tour foudroyée n'avait jamais eu lieu et qu'il avait toujours le contrôle de ses jambes:

_Où sommes nous? Que faisons nous ici?

_Nous n'avons pas bougés, Brandon Stark. Seul nos esprits se sont élevés dans le barral. Cette pièce n'existe pas, elle n'est que le reflet d'un lieu que j'ai habité jadis, et que ton père a d'ailleurs occupé: le bureau de la main du roi à Port-Real.

_Vous avez été main du roi?

_Pendant plusieurs années. Ecoutes moi, ce que j'ai à te dire est important.

Les marcheurs blancs sont à nos portes. Bientôt, le roi de la nuit, leur souverain, sera assez puissant pour attaquer les défenses magiques du mur. La garde de nuit est trop faible, et elle ne résistera pas. Quant aux rois du sud, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont en guerre et qu'ils ne prendront pas la menace au sérieux. A part ton frère si jamais il revient à temps, nul n'enverra ne serait-ce que le moindre écuyer à Châteaunoir.

Ton rôle à toi est de ralentir ce moment. Tes pouvoirs sont encore pour la plupart endormis, et mon rôle à moi est de les réveiller. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu seras assez puissant pour continuer l'été le temps que le monde des hommes se prépare à la longue nuit. Il faut que tu deviennes vervoyant le plus vite possible

L'apprentissage du vervoyant n'est pas très compliqué en soi, annonça Brynden Rivers-Stone à Brandon Stark, mais il est long. Le vervoyant est celui qui maîtrise la vertvue dans son intégralité, et il y a six niveaux de maîtrise de la vertvue, chaque niveau rajoutant un don au précédent. le premier niveau est celui des rêveurs. Si ils sont plus sensible à ma magie que la moyenne des mortels, le seul vrai pouvoir du rêveur, le plus basique en fait, est de faire à l'occasion quelques rêves du passé ou de l'avenir, les fameux rêves verts.

_Comme Jojen? demanda Bran.

_Exact. Le second et le troisième niveau sont ceux des zomans. Les zomans ont donc les rêves verts, mais ils ont aussi la capacité de pouvoir posséder le corps d'un animal. Un zoman de troisième niveau aura encore plus d'emprise sur un animal, et il pourra même possséder les plus grands animaux. J'en ai connu un une fois qui contrôlait une baleine bleu. Un exploit rare qui ne sera rien par rapport à ce que tu pourra faire

Le quatrième niveau est celui des Hommes-aux-faces. Ils sont très rares. Leur don supplémentaire est de pouvoir voir à travers les yeux de n'importe quel barral dans Westeros ne serait-ce qu'en touchant un barral. Ils étaient très utilisés par les enfants de la forêt pendant les guerres contre les premiers hommes!

Le cinquième niveau est celui des Kirhonmë. C'est un mot de l'ancienne langue qui signifie marionnette. Ceux qui le maîtrisent peuvent prendre possession des esprits à distance, à travers les yeux des barrals. Ils peuvent même entrer en contact avec les autres zomans et Kirhonmês. Ils ne sont qu'une quinzaine dans le monde, et huit vivent ici en tant qu'enfant de la forêt.

Le sixième niveau, celui des vervoyants, est tellement puissant que s'en est étourdissant: En plus de combiener tous les pouvoirs que je viens de te citer, un vervoyant au mieux de son âge et de sa force pourra prendre possession de l'esprit d'armées entières, il pourra maîtriser la pousse et la forme des plantes, il pourra décrocher des étoiles et créer des tremblements de terre. Ils peuvent voir à volonté n'importe quel moment qu'un barral a autrefois vu, ou verra un jour, même si lire l'avenir est plus compliqué. Et surtout, ils maîtrisent le pouvoir suprême des barrals: Ils peuvent entrer en contact avec les âmes des morts.

_Quoi?

_Tu m'as bien compris jeune Stark. Les barrals ne sont en vérité que des portails, qui permettent aux défunts de rejoindre le monde d'en haut... Seul le vertvoyant a assez d'importance pour communiquer avec eux. Il est le garant de l'équilibre de la vie et de la mort. C'est surtout pour cela que nous devons anéantir les marcheurs: Ils perturbent cet équilibre précaire.

Bran hoqueta. C'était incroyable!

_Tu n'est encore qu'à la fin du niveau 1, Bran Stark, mais grâce à mes pouvoirs, je peux t'aider à franchir les autre niveaux. Je m'emploierais à cette tâche dès demain et jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à détruire nos ennemis. Mais en attendant, tu as mérité une récompense pour ton voyage épuisant dans la neige. Ouvres la porte à droite! (il montra une porte au fond du bureau imaginaire) Tu aimeras ce qui s'y trouves.

Intrigué, Bran, conscient de ne voyager que par l'esprit, fit trois pas vers le fond du bureau et ouvrit la porte avec la bénédiction de Freuxsanglant. Ce qui se trouvait derrière lui coupa le souffle.

Devant lui se tenait des centaines de personnes - des âmes de défunts, pensa aussitôt Bran - , assis dans un grand amphithéatre de marbre aux proportions gigantesques. Il aurait été impossible de les compter. Beaucoup se ressemblaient, fortes statures, barbes, air sévère... D'instinct, Bran compris qu'il se trouvait devant les morts de la maison Stark. Tous les morts de la maison Stark, de Bran le bâtisseur à Thorren le dernier roi du Nord. Et tous le regardait.

Mais seul un petit groupe au milieu attirait son attention. Ce groupe se démarquait des autres. Bran ne connaissait pas tous ces membres, mais il les reconnut tous rapidement. Et son coeur se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion.

Devant lui se tenait son oncle Benjen (qui devait être mort au nord du mur), celui qui devait être son oncle Brandon, un grand brun au regard provocateur et ténébreux, son grand père Rickard, un homme droit à l'allure d'un vieux lion, sa Tante Lyanna, qui ressemblait un peu à Arya mais légèrement plus vieille, qui portait une très jolie robe bleue et qui lui jetait un regard avenant, et Rhaegar Targaryen, un très beau jeune homme qui tenait Lyanna par la taille et qui regardait fixement Bran avec ses inquiétants yeux violets et ses étonnants cheveux blancs.

Mais surtout, au centre du groupe, se trouvait son père, Ned Stark. Toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi protecteur. Le regard d'acier, le sourire franc, la barbe courte, les vêtements sobre mais nobles, Glace à la ceinture, le sourire aux lèvres

Bran Stark se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant comme un enfant, comme l'enfant qu'il était et qui était en train de disparaître sous le poids du monde et de ses exigences.

* * *

Racine sortit des égouts pour tomber dans une petite ruelle grisâtre de Meereen. D'après ce que lui avait dis le vertvoyant, il n'était plus bien loin...

Après avoir quitté Volantis, le souverain des enfants de la forêt avait suivi la côte jusqu'à Meereen. Il était arrivé dans l'ex cité esclavagiste après seulement une semaine de voyage, par les égouts, comme Daenerys Targaryen avant lui. Mais dieux, que c'était dur d'être loin de chez soit!

le protecteur des barrals marcha une quinzaine de minutes sans se faire repérer. Enfin, après avoir traversé la moitié de la ville dans l'ombre sans qu'on le remarque, il entra sur une place couverte dévastée.

Des dizaines de corps ensanglantés jonchaient le sol. Ils étaient pour la plupart richement habillés d'étoffes typiquement meerreniennes, avec un masque à cornes doré sur le visage. Les autres étaient habillés de plastron de cuir bouillis et de pagnes de lin. Mais Racine se fichait de tous ceux là. Un seul l'intéressait, et lui portait une armure ouestrienne.

Alors, il lança un sortilège. Un des cadavres vêtu de riches habits et portant un masque sembla soudain bouger. Son masque se tordit, son corps se disloqua, ses vêtements se transformèrent. En quelques minutes, le cadavre ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux au chevalier ouestrien qui préoccupait tant Racine. Ce dernier traîna le corps du chevalier - le corps original, pas le corps transformé - jusqu'à une autre plaque d'égout et s'en fut

Une patrouille d'immaculé découvrit les cadavres une heure plus tard, et tous furent déclarés morts, à par un seul, vert-gris l'immaculé.

Mais ce que personne ne savait à part Racine XXXIV, roi des enfants de la forêt, c'est que Barristan Selmy, bras droit de la reine Daenerys Targaryen, était en vie.

* * *

_Daenerys, de la maison Targaryen, voulez vous prendre pour époux Hidzar, de la maison Zo Loraq?

Daenerys réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Depuis qu'elle avait mis à mort Mossaor, elle n'avait plus le soutien du peuple. Depuis qu'elle avait terrorisé les chefs des hautes familles dans les catacombes, elle avait aussi perdue l'estime des ex-esclavagistes. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle de ses dragons. La seule chose qui lui permettrait de - peut-être - pacifier la cité était d'épouser Zo Lorak, et de ré-ouvrir les arènes de combat.

_Oui, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, je le veux.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister regarda Valyria. Non, en fait, Tyrion Lannister regarda ce qui restait de Valyria.

Tout était détruit et envahi par la végétation. Les restes d'une grande civilisation s'élevait là, et cela ne pouvait que rendre le nain captif triste et mélancolique. Quelle perte pour l'humanité! Un savoir millénaire gisait là et la masse grouillante des humains ignorant s'en fichait.

Au bout de la barque, son geolier, Jorah Mormont, tenait le gouvernail, impassible. La beauté des lieux ne semblait pas le toucher...

Quand soudain, haut dans le ciel, se dessina une forme noire. Elle volait haut, mais Tyrion pouvait quand même la reconnaître.

Il s'agissait d'un grand dragon noir. Il passa au dessus de la barque et continua son chemin vers le couchant. Ni Tyrion ni Jorah n'avait pipé mot, ébahis...

Un grand "plouf" retentit derrière l'embarcation. Tyrion se retourna. Qu'est ce qui venait de tomber dans la mer brumeuse?

* * *

_Emmenez la!

_Non! Tommen!

Tommen Baratheon regarda sa femme la reine, emmenée par des frères militants armés, pétrifié, incapable de bouger. Il était trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit.

_Tommen! Tommen! Vous ne pouvez pas, je suis la reine! Tommen, Tommen!

le jeune roi regardait autour de lui, comme si un élément dans la pièce pouvait changer la situation, comme si sa mère, le grand septon ou Margaery allait soudainement hurler "Poisson d'avril!" en mettant fin à cette situation irréelle. En quelques secondes, le monde était devenu fou.

_Je suis la reine! Comment osez-vous? Lâchez moi! Tommen!

Tommen était le roi, et il ne faisait rien pour empêcher sa femme et reine d'être emprisonné. Il restait planté sur sa chaise, abasourdi, le regard vide, la mâchoire pendante, affolé.

Il comprit alors qu'il n'était pas fait pour régner, que ce trône n'était pas fait pour lui, et qu'il n'était qu'un faible. Il avait laissé sa mère le manipuler pour cette audience. Son frère le martyriser pendant des années. Son grand-père lui obliger à lui livre son cher oncle Tyrion alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il était faible.

Et c'était une catastrophe.

* * *

Ellaria regarda les hommes d'armes arriver avec une terreur non dissimulée. Tout était perdu. Ses filles devaient avoir échouées, et elle allait devoir se soumettre comme une simple mendiante face à son propre peuple. Pourquoi tout cela était-il si injuste?

Une heure plus tôt, la maîtresse, l'amante et l'amour de (feu) Oberyn Martell avait envoyé les aspics des sables enlever cette petite et méprisable Myrcella Baratheon. Ellarai ne supportait pas que son neveu le prince ait pu se laisser charmer par cette Lannister. Elle avait du réagir!Elle comprenait maintenant que c'était une erreur. La garde des jardins aquatiques avait du se rendre compte de quelque chose et avait arrêtée ses enfants. Les enfants de leur prince!

Mais Ellaria n'en resterait pas là. Quoique Doran fasse, elle aurait sa vengeance. Il n'avait pas vu le crâne éclaté de son frère au duel judiciaire. Il n'avait pas vu la montagne le tuer inutilement. Il n'aimait pas Oberyn comme elle l'aimait. Doran était un faible.

Alors, Ellaria leva les mains et se rendit. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, disait un poète des îles d'été? Alors, elle attendrait.

Et la jeune Myrcella mourrait, tôt ou tard...

* * *

Même Schlingue ne pouvait regarder.

Theon n'aurait pas pu, bien sur. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait aux enfants. Mais Shlingue aurait du pouvoir, lui, qui était si fidèle au maître, bon maître, terrible maître.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Devant lui se déroulait le terrible et violent viol de Sansa Stark, la femme du maître Ramsay et... Et une personne que Theon avait longtemps connue. Le maître faisait là preuve d'une violence inouïe. Il frappait à intervalle régulier la tête de sa femme sur les fourrures, lui griffant les joues. Puis, achevant d'enlever ce qui restait de vêtements à la jeune femme, il lui agrippait les seins à les arracher, augmentant toujours le rythme des hanches. Il la torturait, et de longues marques d'ongles couvrirent bientôt le dos de la pauvre Sansa. Celle ci ne gémissait plus. Elle hurlait. Elle pleurait. Elle suppliait, d'une voix aiguë coupée de sanglot, que le maître arrête, qu'elle même n'en pouvait plus, qui'il lui faisait mal. Mais le maître ne répondit qu'une seule fois, pour dire cette phrase:

_Vous êtes une Bolton, désormais. Une femme. Vous allez donc arrêter de vous plaindre.

Et il la retourna sur le lit. Ils étaient tous deux entièrement nus, maintenant, et Sansa et le maître. Ramsay continua son viol en face à face, le sourire cruel, appréciant de voir les larmes couler dans les yeux terrifiés de Sansa Stark. Il prenait un plaisir non dissimuler à entendre sa voix devenir de plus en plus rauque, de plus en plus désespérée, de plus en plus suppliante.

Theon Greyjoy voulait intervenir. Shlingue ne pouvait pas.

Maître Ramsay viola Sansa toute la nuit. Il la retourna dans tous les sens, il lui fit subir mille tortures, il la nargua jusqu'au bout. Enfin, quand Shlingue fut autorisé à quitter la pièce et Sansa à dormir sur les draps souillés, Shlingue se mit à pleurer.

Il ne pouvait tomber plus bas.

* * *

Daenerys, sa propre petite nièce, avait pris le contrôle de la rive orientale de la baie des esclaves, y avait abrogé l'esclavage, et y régnait.

Avec trois dragons, 8000 immaculés volés et 40 dothrakis.

Le "quelle femme" du jeune Tarly était un euphémisme. Aemon n'en revenait pas

Mestre Aemon n'avait jamais rencontré Daenerys. Il connaissait sa mère, la petite Rhaella, son père, le terrible Aerys, et surtout le fils, Rhaegar, mais pas la fille. Daenerys était une inconnue pour lui, mais il avait plus que jamais envie de l'aider, parce qu'elle était un membre de sa famille, parce qu'elle était une des trois seules Targaryen encore en vie à ce jour.

Le vieux mestre sentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il savait qu'il devait recontacter son oncle Brynden une dernière fois avant la fin, pour lui rendre Feunoyr et lui dire adieu, mais une fois que ce serait fait, plus grand chose ne le retiendrait.

Aemon ignorait le destin de Jon. Il ne voulait pas lui dévoiler sa véritable identité avant d'avoir reçu l'aval de Brynden. Il ne pouvait plus être utile qu'à cette dernière mission, et cela le dévastait.

Il s'était abandonné à la tendresse, l'autre jour, quand Jon était venu le voir. Il l'avait conseillé, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il lui avait touché le visage, peut être pour la dernière fois, reconnaissant sur son visage le front de feu son frère Aegon, la mâchoire de feu son père Maekar. Il lui avait donner les clés pour régner. Il lui avait prodigué ce conseil, qu'il avait déjà prodigué au future Aegon V son frère, bien des années auparavant... Il lui avait conseillé de tuer l'enfant qui était en lui. Il lui avait conseillé de tuer son innocence, car seul un homme qui a perdu son innocence peut régner.

Puis Jon était parti, et Aemon avait pressenti que le destin voulait qu'il ne se parlent plus jamais.

Heureusement pour lui, Aemon connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait changer les destins.

Alors, dès que Jon l'eut quitté, il monta au sommet de la tour du roi et y alluma une bougie

Aemon n'était pas qu'un érudit. Il s'y connaissait aussi un peu en magie et en alchimie, grâce à Brenden Rivers. Dès le lendemain, il se mit au travail. reconnaissant les bocaux au toucher, il mélangea du miel, du ginseng, du thym, de la canelle, du guarana et bien d'autres plantes dans un flacon. Une fois qu'il eut fini, après des heures de travail, il avait réussi à créer une très bonne préparation énergisante, qu'il avala avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

Là, il prit un peu de nourriture, un briquet à amadou, une fourrure chaude, une boussole et Feunoyr. Puis, alors que la nuit était à son apogée, il traversa quelques couloirs à tatons jusqu'au bout d'une aile abandonnée, déverrouilla un placard à moitié défoncé et entra dans un vieux passage dérobé. Il l'emprunta, et ce passage le mena jusqu'à une petite porte de bois noir, qu'il déverrouilla une nouvelle fois avant de sortir en dehors de châteaunoir. Et là, vieil aveugle croulant de 100 ans enrobé dans une fourrure noir dans l'hiver, il attendit.

Aemon ne les entendit pas venir, mais ils furent là en quelques secondes. Ils le poussèrent avec leurs petites mains jusqu'à un petit traîneau tiré par un cerf, un renne ou un caribou, où ils l'installèrent, sans un mot, dans le froid et le noir, comme si tout était normal. Aemon sourit. Les enfants de la forêt avait bien vu son signal au dessus de la tour du roi...

Les enfants de la forêt grimpèrent à leur tour sur le traîneau et celui-ci se mit en branle. Le voyage dura plusieurs heures sur des pistes plus ou moins accidentées, avant que les voyageurs n'arrivent enfin à destination. Devant eux, Aemon ne le voyait pas, mais il le sentit d'instinct, se trouvait un cercle de barrals

Personne n'avait pipé mot de tout le voyage. Aemon brisa ce silence d'une voix éraillée:

_L'un d'entre vous pourrait-il m'aider? Je ne peux atteindre le cercle seul?

Le vieux mestre sentit un enfant de la forêt lui prendre le bras.

_Soit remercié! Comment t'appelles-tu?

_Je suis Brindille de la ligné Hoz, noble-et-vieil-homme-dragon. Tenez vous bien...

Les deux étranges créatures montèrent une petite butte et atteignirent difficilement les barrals. Aemon sourit, Feunoyr à sa ceinture. Puis, inclinant la tête en signe de soumission, il toucha le tronc du barral.

Aussitôt, il sentit ses yeux se révulser et son esprit rejoindre le grand barral blanc d'au delà du mur. Il se retrouva face à son grand oncle Brynden, et celui qui devait être son apprenti, Bran Stark.

_Bienvenue, Aemon, dit le vertvoyant d'une voix claire. Pourquoi me contactes-tu?

_Je sens la mort venir sur moi, Brynden. Je suis vieux maintenant, la fin de mon temps est venue. Je voulais te rendre Feunoyr avant de rejoindre l'autre monde. Et bien sur, je voulais te dire adieu, mon oncle.

_La fin de ton temps n'est pas venue, mon neveu. J'ai encore besoin de toi!

Et alors, Brynden expliqua tout au vieux mestre. Les trois réincarnations d'Azor Ahai, Illumination, Feunoyr, Noire-Soeur, Glace, Robb Stark, Racine, ... Il lui expliqua tout.

Puis, il lui confia une mission qui changea le monde.

Aemon repartit alors que l'aube pointait, et fut à Châteaunoir un peu avant midi. Remontant dans son petit laboratoire, il prépara deux mixtures, bien plus puissantes que celle qu'il avait préparé précédemment. Il avala la première, et sentit ses forces chuter et son esprit s'obscurcir. En quelques heures, il agonisait, et Sam était à son chevet. Au bout de trois jours, à peine conscient, Aemon entra en hibernation, et son coeur cessa de battre. Il fut déclaré mort

Un bûcher fut préparé pour lui, et le mestre, toujours inconscient, ne sentit même pas les flammes être allumée par Tarly, Thorne et quelques autres. Il était le sang du dragon. Le feu ne pouvait le tuer.

Et, alors que le bûcher flambait, Aemon Targaryen, paisible, s'éveilla. Tout le monde était parti se coucher à chateaunoir, et la nuit était tombée. Le seul garde, somnolent, ne remarqua pas la silhouette du vieil homme nu s'éclipser à tatons vers ses appartements...

Aemon, glacé, plus faible que jamais, entra dans ses appartements. Il s'habilla rapidement avec un drap, reprit Feunoyr, du parchemin, de l'encre, trois grimoires rares de la bibliothèque et ressortit. Comme une semaine plus tôt, il s'enfonça dans l'aile abandonnée, redescendit par le passage secret et arriva en bas.

Les enfants de la forêt l'attendait, comme la dernière fois. Aemon fouilla alors dans ses affaires et ressortit la potion qu'il avait préparé. Il l'avala.

Aussitôt, il tomba à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur, le corps agité de spasmes. Il vomit, hurla, pleura. Ses os craquaient, ses muscles se déchiraient, ses yeux se dilataient. Et enfin, après dix minutes d'agonie, Aemon Targaryen se releva.

La potion n'était pas une potion anodine. Elle lui avait rendu une santé parfaite. Maintenant, si il avait bien en extérieur l'air d'avoir 100 ans, il en avait 20 à l'intérieur. Mais surtout, il avait retrouvé.. la vue!

Il voyait de nouveau! Pour l'aveugle qu'il était, c'était un cadeau énorme de la part de son oncle Brynden. Aemon se promit de ne pas reperdre la vue avant le jour de sa mort...

Mestre Aemon était mort avec les mots "et son tour de garde est terminé" prononcé rituellement par les frères de la garde. Aemon Targaryen, lui, était maintenant libre, nouvellement jeune et à jamais déterminé. Il allait accomplir sa mission. Pour Westeros. Pour les Targaryens. Pour son oncle. Il lui devait bien ça!

Un des enfants de la forêt prit la parole:

_Nous avons apporté ce que nous avons promis: 10 000 dragons d'or, un cheval et une tenue riche d'Essos.

_Très bien. J'irais seul, inutile de m'accompagner jusqu'au détroit. Allez rejoindre Brynden et dîtes lui que je suis en route!

_A vos ordres, seigneur homme-dragon. Valar Dohaerys

_Valar Dohaerys!

Les enfants de la forêts disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Aemon Targaryen, fils de Maekar le grand et prince de Westeros, soupira de contentement devant l'immensité du Nord, s'éloigna de châteaunoir avec ses maigres affaires et son cheval, et se mit à galoper, Feunoyr à la ceinture.

Il devait remplir la mission que lui avait confié son oncle. Il devait rejoindre sa nièce Daenerys à Meereen pour la prévenir de l'importance de revenir à Westeros y chasser les Lannister, les Bolton et les marcheurs blancs. Il devait traverser Essos le plus vite possible.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, lui, le vieillard revigoré de 100 ans. Il avait un but, il avait une arme, il avait un cheval, il avait de l'or et il avait le sang du dragon. Il était prêt.

Il devait accomplir ce qui était, désormais, son nouveau destin.

* * *

Cersei écumait de rage.

Enfermée dans une cellule crasseuse au fond du septuaire de Baelor, elle maudissait tout et tous. Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas, et se faire emprisonner par un mendiant crasseux et fourbe?

Non loin de là, le grand moineau jubilait. Il avait réussi à arrêter tous ceux et celles qui le séparaient du roi Tommen. Il allait maintenant pouvoir conseiller le jeune roi et prendre le contrôle des sept royaumes, tout en gardant les mains propres. Après tout, les captifs emprisonnés sous ces pieds n'étaient-ils pas vraiment coupables?

Mais ce que le grand-moineau ignorait, c'était que Tommen n'était pas si facile à manipuler que cela. Oh, certes, ce n'était pas Tywin Lannister, mais ce n'était pas non plus un simple garçon de quinze ans!

Il s'agissait d'un roi-né, et cela, le grand moineau ne savait pas qu'il en ferait les frais...

* * *

_Nous avons retrouvé la trace d'Illumination!

C'était la phrase qu'hurla Robb Stak à sa famille quand il entra en trombe dans la salle à manger de la famille Maegyr, une feuille à la main, l'air triomphant, Aconia Maegyr et Oberyn sur les talons.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis le départ du roi Racine pour Meereen. Accueilli en ami par les Stark, Oberyn avait accepté d'aider Robb à fouiller les archives de Volantis, car parlait couramment le valyrien. Cela avait été long de retourner la bibliothèque-archive. Les deux princes en exil arrivaient le matin par une petite porte dérobée, passaient la journée assis à une table avec Aconia Maegyr et ses deux esclaves à étudier de vieux parchemins, et repartaient tard le soir vers le palais Maegyr par la même petite porte. Et enfin, après tout ce temps de recherche, alors que le découragement était à son comble, Robb était tombé sur ce compte-rendu des douanes valyriennes qui relatait les noms des différentes personnalités qui avaient visitées la cité 6 siècles auparavant et l'objet de leur visite.

C'était un livre épais et particulièrement ennuyeux, mais des heures de lecture avaient finis par récompenser le pauvre Robb: à la 650 ème page, il était en effet marqué qu'un certain Lord Frederic Stark, roi du Nord et de l'hiver, avait rendu visite au grand-maître des prêtres rouges plusieurs siècles auparavant. Intrigué au plus haut point, Robb avait partagé sa découverte avec les autres, et ils avaient orientés les recherches sur les ouvrages traitant des prêtres rouges, à tout hasard. Moins de cinq jours plus tard, Oberyn tombait sur le livre qui contenait ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début. Aidé d'Aconia, le prince de Dorne avait écrit une traduction et s'était pressé de la ramener aux Stark restés au palais.

* * *

Traduction d'Oberyn Martell et d'Aconia Maegyr d'un passage d' _"Histoire de la très sainte et très noble institutions des prêtres rouges de la grande cité de Valyria",_

 _"(...) Le temple rouge était immense. Il y avait d'abord un portail monumental de briques rouges sculptées aux_ _portes d'or, qui donnait sur une antichambre de marbre blanc immaculé et sculpté, dans un pur style Hemerien tardif. Un nouveau portail, de Marbre noir celui ci, donnait sur la nef, une longue salle qui se finissait sur un choeur en cercle ou officiaient les prêtres de Rhl'lor. Une flamme éternelle brûlait en son milieu. Les dragons étaient partout dans les sculptures et représentations. Un dragon sur un trône soumettait un peuple nomade sur une gravure. Un dragon crachait des flammes sur un peuple de glace sur un tableau, une statue de dragon sculptée grandeur nature était placée tout au fond de la salle, etc... Des peuples entiers se recueillaient en ce lieu sacré: Des Valyriens biens sur, mais aussi des Rhoynar, des Dothrakis, des Andals, des Ghiscaris, des Pentoshi, et même des ouestriens! Mais le plus étonnant se trouvait au centre du choeur, sous la flamme. Un mécanisme permettait de faire coulisser un support, et on tombait alors sur une dalle de marbre rose. Une fois soulevée à l'aide d'un treuil ou autre, cette dalle ouvrait un passage qui menait dans les profondeurs._

 _Et là, dans une crypte translucide, reposait le corps momifié de la première réincarnation du héros de Rh'llor Azor Ahai, et son épée rouge, Illumination. L'épée a depuis été fondue en deux autres lames, pour la préserver des voleurs. La première fut nommée Glace et confiée à un roi ouestrien du nom de Frédéric Stark, et la seconde fut nommée Dragon et cédée à la dynastie locale des Taragaryen, (refondue depuis en deux autres épées plus petites du nom de Noire-soeur et Feunoyr). Il est dit que lorsque la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai viendra au monde, elle récupérera ces deux (trois) épées et les fondera pour recréer la légendaire Illumination(...)_

* * *

La nouvelle déclencha une intense discussion stratégique au palais des Maegyr: Ainsi, si on réunissait tous les fragments d'Illumination, c'est à dire Glace, Noire-soeur et Feunoyr, on pourrait obtenir la légendaire épée! Cela résolvait un problème mais en créait d'autres. En effet: Glace, scindée en deux, était devenue Pleurs-de-Veuve et Féale. Si la seconde était en possession de Brienne et donc plus ou moins facilement obtenable, la première était gardée dans un quelconque placard du donjon rouge. Quand au deux épées targaryennes, nul ne les avait vues depuis la rébellion Feunoyr.

Ils furent finalement contactés par ser Rivers par le biais de Vent gris, et qui promit une nouvelle fois de leur donner prochainement le signal de rentrer à Westeros, tout en étant ravis d'avoir retrouvé la trace d'Illumination. Apparemment, il savait où se trouvait Noire-Soeur et Feunoyr, et cela ne posait pour lui aucun problème de devoir les retrouver pour créer Illumination.

_Nous verrons cela en temps utile, après la chute de Tommen Baratheon, leur avait-il dit. Pour le moment, l'urgent, c'est la guerre! Il faut que vous repreniez Winterfell et Daenerys doit reprendre Port-Real!

Les Stark ne savaient plus que faire: Certes, leur quête était terminée, mais il ne pouvaient pas encore rentrer dans le Nord. Ils étaient pourtant prêts: Mallaquo leur assuraient l'appui de 10000 volantins, le Nord était prêt à se soulever et d'après leurs renseignements, Daenerys du typhon s'ennuyait à Meereen. Mais Racine ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec ses affaires.

Ils auraient certes pu commecner à chercher Feunoyr et Noire-soeur, mais Oberyn les avaient convaincus de ne commencer les recherches qu'après avoir fait une visite dans l'énorme bibliothèque de la citadelle.(Robb n'avaient pu s'empêcher de murmurer quelque chose à propos des poussières dans les parchemins) De fait, les Stark n'avaient plus rien à faire à Volantis. Chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait: Talisa et Robb visitaient la cité tandis que le ventre de la reine du nord s'arrondissait, Arya passait du temps avec Gendry, Catelyn et Aconia brodaient, Alios entretenait le commerce de la famille, porté sur les épices, avec son père, Rickon jouait avec les loups dans les grandes salles de marbre du palais, Oberyn organisait des duels avec le lard-omble, ses deux soldats et Sandor Clegane (qui était finalement plus bourru que monstrueux), et Tourtes chaudes cuisinait avec Osha (en mangeant la moitié de ce qu'ils préparaient).

Mais ce répit dans le jeu des trônes ne fut que de courte durée. Alors qu'ils dînaient tranquillement tous ensemble dans le palais de marbre des Maegyr, les Stark furent interrompus par l'entrée magistrale du roi Racine dans la salle à manger, qui fit sursauter tout le monde:

_Roi Robb, lignée Stark, ligné Maegyr, je reviens de Westeros avec de très bonnes nouvelles: La guerre va pouvoir commencer!

Robb se leva, le regard flamboyant, l'air grave:

_C'est le moment?

_Le vervoyant m'a annoncé que votre départ dans les jours qui viennent est parfait pour accomplir les prophéties!

Robb se tourna vers son beau-père:

_Quand pouvons nous partir?

Mallaquo n'hésita pas:

_Dans les trois jours, nous pouvons être en mer.

Robb réfléchit intensément, il regarda sa mère, sa femme enceinte de 8 mois, sa soeur et son frère. Il tourna la tête vers Racine:

_Très bien. Mère, Talisa, Arya et Rickon, vous rester ici avec Osha et le cuisiner. Je pars me battre, et ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour vous que le champ de bataille. (Il arrêta d'un regard Arya et Talisa qui s'apprêtaient à protester). Cela ne souffres d'aucune discussion. Je vous ramènerais dès que j'aurais Winterfell. Si je meurs, tu seras régente, mère, jusqu'à ce que mon enfant à naître soit en âge de régner. Lard-Jon, Clegane, Prince Oberyn, beau-père, nous partons dès que nous pouvons pour Griseaux!

Les quatre hommes (surtout le lard-Jon et le limier) appuyèrent la déclaration par un beuglement. Racine sourit.

_Je crains hélas que votre départ ne doivent attendre quelques minute, roi des hommes du Nord. J'ai quelques personnes devant l'entrée qui désirent vous voir. Entrez, humains!

Et alors entrèrent dans la salle à manger 4 hommes, que les Stark connaissaient bien. 4 hommes dont la venue était aussi étrange qu'ahurissante.

_Ces gens semblaient très contents de pouvoir vous aider, alors je les ais ramenés à vous. Ils ont surement plein de choses à vous dire!

Devant les Stark ébahis se tenaient Barristan Selmy, Varys, Silyo Forel, et mestre Luwin.

* * *

La nuit fut longue, cette nuit là. Luwin parla de sa survie miraculeuse (sauvé par Racine alors qu'Osha l'avait presque achevé, il avait ensuite rejoint les cités libres grâce aux enfants de la forêt), Selmy parla de Daenerys, de sa bonté et de sa justice, Silyo de sa fuite à Braavos après avoir mis une tollé à Meryn Trant et de sa surprise quand un cousin de Racine était venu lui proposer de rejoindre les enfants d'Eddard Stark à Volantis, et Varys parla de sa fuite avec Tyrion Lannister et de l'enlèvement de celui-ci par Jorah Mormont.

La joie émut l'assemblée aux larmes, et Arya serra fort dans ses bras son ex-maître à danser (qui fit rapidement ses preuves en égorgeant quasiment le limier quand celui ci qualifia la danse de l'eau de ridicule). Le clame ne revint que quand Racine et Varys réclamèrent le silence. Le roi des enfants de la forêt se mit à parler:

_Varys est mon espion à Port-Real depuis des années, annonça-t-il. Il me met au courant des différentes intrigues de la cour et des lointaines rumeurs sur Daenerys Targaryen. Il a depuis tenter de la rejoindre avec Tyrion Lannister, mais comme il vient de l'expliquer, on vient de l'enlever. Il a donc décidé - sur mon conseil - de poursuivre tout de même sa route vers Meereen, où il compte retrouver Lord Tyrion et exhorter la reine aux dragons à marcher sur Port-Real. Mais il a pensé comme moi qu'avant cela, il vous faudrait proposer officiellement à la reine une alliance. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin d'un ambassadeur.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Catelyn. Celle ci, comprenant aussitôt, protesta:

_Ah non! Vous ne me séparerez pas encore une fois de mes enfants pour m'envoyer négocier un quelconque alliance avec qui que ce soit!

_Vous êtes la seule membre de ma famille qui puisse faire figure de représentant. Je suis désolé, Mère.

Catelyn Stark tempêta pendant une demie-heure, mais elle finit par se résoudre. Elle allait devoir aller à Meereen avec l'araignée.

_Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Quand devons nous partir, lord Varys?

_Dès demain serait préférable, madame. Nous n'avons que trop attendus...

_Je vais donc préparer mes bagages... Messeigeneurs, Mesdames, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

La soirée s'acheva néanmoins sur une note joyeuse, et tout le monde partit se coucher.

Varys et Catelyn partirent dès le lendemain soir avec 3 esclaves, sous les adieux de tous les Stark-Maegyr. Robb ne traîna pas. Il fit ses bagages, envoya un message à Lord Howland Reed et Lady Brienne de Torth, et prépara son expédition.

Trois jours plus tard, tout était prêt. Les 50 navires volantins prévus étaient amarrés dans le port de Volantis, et les 10000 soldats promis par Mallaquo Maegyr étaient dedans. Il ne restait plus aux Stark qu'à embarquer.

Robb fit ses adieux à ceux qui restaient à Volantis. Il fit une accolade à Aconia, embrassa rapidement sur la joue Rickon et Arya, et donna un baiser brûlant à Talisa, dont l'enfant devait naître dans le mois.

_Je reviendrai vite te chercher, toi et mon enfant, murmura le roi du Nord. Je t'aimes.

_Je t'aimes...

Puis, le coeur plein de chagrin, Robb embarqua, suivi du limier, du lard-Jon, de Mestre Luwin et de Ser Barristan Selmy. Talisa regarda les bateaux s'éloigner du port en pleurant, tandis que le soleil se couchait. La prochaine fois qu'elle reverrait Robb, il serait de nouveau maître de Winterfell, et elle serait mère...

Elle ressentit soudain une horrible douleur au bas ventre. Gémissante, elle s'effondra sur les pavés,. Alertée, sa mère se précipita sur elle. Talisa sentit alors un liquide couler entre ses jambes.

Aconia Maegyr comprit tout de suite. Se tournant vers un esclave, elle hurla:

_Va vite cherche une litière, une bassine et de l'eau chaude! Et trouves moi la sage-femme! Ma fille est en train d'accoucher!

* * *

Voîla! C'est encore un très long chapitre, écrit longtemps, et j'avoue qu'une ou deux (ou trois) reviews me feraient bien plaisir! Mon style est-il bon? Mes personnages deviennent-ils OCC? Mon intrigue est elle trop bizarre ou pas assez tordue? Reviewez et dîtes le moi!

Le prochain chapitre couvrira la fin de la saison 5, jusqu'au season final (RIP Jon). Il sera bientôt publié.

J'espères que vous avez aimé et à bientôt!


	9. Chapitre 9, scénario 3: Fin de la SA4

**Game of Thrones, Other Ends,**

 **Chapitre 9, scénario 3: SO5E8, 9, 10**

 **Fin de la saison 5 façon Stark**

* * *

D'abord, merci à...

Ce chapitre racontera les évènements modifiés par la survie des Stark de l'épisode 8 de la saison 5 au Season Final. Il est donc conseillé de visionner préalablement ces épisodes.

Le prochain chapitre inaugurera la saison 6 de Game of Thrones, mais, en avance sur la série, elle sera donc créée de toutes pièces, et non travaillée à partir de la série originale comme à présent.

Je me dois de vous prévenir du grand nombre de scènettes dites "badasse", de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones n'ait pas à moi. Et GRR Martin ne veut toujours pas qu'on fasse de fanfiction sur Game of Thrones, que ce soit les livres ou la série. Quand on sait qu'il a commencé sa carrière d'écrivain en écrivant des fanfictions, je trouves que ça s'appelle se foutre de la gueule du monde, sauf son respect. Donc je prends les devants!

* * *

Daenerys regarda le nain devant elle lui servir une coupe de vin. Elle en avait bien besoin pour se détendre... La séance avec Jorah avait été dure. La reine-dragon était blessée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme à cause de la trahison du chevalier. Elle ne pouvait lui pardonner.

Ce Tyrion Lannister, en revanche, semblait plutôt intéressant. Il avait l'air de détester tous les autres Lannister, bien connaître le pouvoir et le trône de fer, et surtout de posséder un grand nom. Il était très intéressant de l'avoir à ses côtés pendant la conquête. Elle lui demanda:

_Avez vous décidé? Si je suis digne de votre service?

Le nain continua à verser le vin.

_Avez vous déjà décidé de ma mort?

_C'est sûrement ma meilleure option!

Tyrion se rassit.

_Je vois pourquoi vous pensez ainsi. C'est ce que votre père aurait fait...

Daenerys tiqua. Depuis les confidences de Ser Barristan, elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on la compare à son père.

_Et qu'aurai fait votre père?

_Mon père, qui m'a publiquement condamné à mort? Je dirais que ces désirs de me voir mort étaient extrêmement clairs...

_C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tué?

_Un jour, si vous décidez de ne pas m'exécuter, je vous dirai tout sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai tué mon père. Et ce jour là, si jamais ça arrive, nous aurons besoin de plus de vin que ça.

Daenerys appréciait la répartie du gnome. Pensive, elle reprit la parole:

_Je sais ce que mon père était. Ce qu'il a fait... Je sais que le roi fou méritait son nom.

_Alors, nous voilà, deux terribles enfants de deux terribles pères...

_Je suis terrible?

_J'ai entendu des histoires.

_Pourquoi avez-vous traversé le monde pour rencontrer quelqu'un de terrible?

_Voir si vous en avez le bon côté.

_Quel côté est-ce?

_La sorte qui empêche votre peuple de se sentir supérieur.

Daenerys se demanda si elle avait bien cette capacité.

_Eh bien, j'ai ré-ouvert les arènes de combat. Sous mon règne, le meurtre sera devenu à nouveau un amusement!

_Oui, c'était malin! Et vous acceptez de vous mariez à quelqu'un que vous avez ruiné. Très impressionnant! Ma propre soeur a épousé quelqu'un qu'elle détestait tout autant. Je penses que ce n'était pas par choix et certainement pas pour le bien de tous, les dieux le pardonnent. Au final, elle l' a tué.

La souveraine de Meereen resta interdite.

_Peut-être que ça n'arrivera pas jusque là!

Tyrion regarda fixement Daenerys. Il avait décerné un potentiel énorme en elle.

_Peut-être que Varys a eu raison à propos de vous.

_Varys? L'espion du roi Robert?

_Oui. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de venir vous trouvez. Il était mon compagnon de voyage avant que ser Jorah ne s'empare de ce rôle...

La mère des dragons ne voulait pas parler de Jorah.

_Jorah a envoyé mes secrets à Varys. Pendant vingt ans, l'araignée a supervisé ceux chargés de me trouver et me tuer.

_Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour survivre. Il a fait plein d'autres choses aussi, choses qu'il n'avait pas à faire. Je penses que c'est grâce à lui qu'on ne vous as pas tué dans votre berceau.

_Mais vous lui faîtes confiance?

_Oui, étrangement. C'est peut-être la seule personne au monde qui a ma confiance. Excepté mon frère.

Daenerys fut mortifié par cette nouvelle. Le nain et le régicide s'estimaient...

_Le frère qui a tué mon père.

_Lui-même.

_Je vous ferais peut-être tuer.

Tyrion, prenant pleinement la gravité de ces paroles, re-remplit sa coupe, l'air détaché.

_C'est votre privilège en tant que reine.

Daenerys le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Tyrion développa.

_J'avais dit adieu à la vie avant que Varys ne me convainque de vivre pour vous. Si vous me coupez la tête, eh bien mes derniers jours auront été intéressant.

_Je ne vais pas te tuer.

_Non? Me bannir?

_Non.

_Donc, si je ne vais pas être exécuté et que vous n'allez pas non plus me bannir...

_Tu vas me conseiller!

Tyrion, ravi, leva sa coupe. Daenerys lui la prit.

_Tant que tu peux faire des phrases entières.

Tyrion regrettait déjà. N'aurait-il pas pu se taire, et passer le restant de ses jours dans un bordel à s'ennivrer? A présent, il allait devoir conseiller cette jeune, froide, magnifique et terrible inconnue qui détestait sa famille, sobre. Quelle belle perspective!

Ce que Tyrion ignorait, en revanche, c'était que la jeune, froide et magnifique inconnue qui était en face de lui était sa demie-soeur cadette.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Shlingue entra doucement, la démarche saccadée. Relevant la tête, il sentit le regard brûlant de Sansa Stark le fixer. Incapable de le soutenir, il détourna les yeux.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi Theon?

Deux jours plus tôt, Shlingue avait averti le maître que Sansa avait prévu de s'évader. Celui-ci l'avait sévèrement puni la nuit-même, et les cris avait réveillés une bonne partie du château. Il savait que Sansa ne serait pas contente.

_Je ne suis pas Theon. Il n'y a pas de Theon. Shlingue.

_Shlingue. Pourquoi tu lui as dit, Shlingue?

_Je vous aidais. Vous vouliez vous échapper. On ne peut pas s'échapper. Jamais. Theon Greyjoy a essayé. Le maître l'a su. Il sait tout. Il l'a chassé et l' attrapé, et l'a attaché sur une croix. Puis il l'a coupé, morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce que Theon disparaisse.

_Bien.

La réplique, froide et cruelle, laissa Shlingue sans voix.

_Sans toi, j'aurai encore une famille. Si je pouvais faire ce que Ramsay t'as fait, ici et maintenant, je le ferais.

_J'ai tout mérité. Je mérites d'être Shlingue. J'ai fait des choses terribles: trahit Robb, capturé Winterfell, tué les garçons...

Sansa sortit de ses gonds, brisés par le désespoir, et appuya chaque mot comme un marteau:

_Ce n'étaient pas "ces garçons". C'était Bran et Rickon. Ils étaient tes frères, tu les as connus depuis leurs naissance...

Shlingue recula, terrifié:

_Ce n'était pas... C'était seulement..

_Seulement quoi?

Shlingue se rendit alors compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Le maître serait furieux si...

_Je ne peux pas!

_Dis le moi!

_Je ne peux pas à moins que le maître ne le dise!

Sansa lui sauta à la gorge

_Dis le moi! Ils n'étaient pas quoi?

_Ils n'étaient pas...

_Dis moi pourquoi Bran et Rickon devraient être partis alors que tu respires toujours. Dis le moi en face, Theon! Dis moi que ce n'était pas tes frères!

_Ce n'était pas Bran et Rickon!

Le coeur de Sansa rata un battement. Le monde s'arrêta le temps que le cerveau de la jeune louve comprenne le sens de ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle n'osait y croire.

_Je n'ai pas pu les trouver, continua Theon/Shlingue. C'était deux garçons de ferme. Je les ais tués et brûlés pour que personne ne le sache.

_Tu ne l'as pas fait?

Shlingue fit non de la tête.

_Sais-tu où sont Bran et Rickon?

_Je ne peux plus parler!

_Theon! Tu dois me dire! A tu une idée d'où...

_PAS THEON, SHLINGUE!

Shlingue se dégagea et s'enfuit en fermant la porte, laissant Sansa perdue, pensive, mais pleine d'un espoir retrouvé.

* * *

Jon Snow regarda effaré les morts se relever. devant lui, le roi des marcheurs souriait, l'air triomphant. Les quelques cabanes de Durlieu étaient en flamme. Au loin, les sauvageons survivants avançaient vers la haute-mer, terrifiés, fuyant vers le sud prometteur.

Le lord commandant de la garde de nuit était terrifié. Les sauvageons étaient plus de vingt-mille quand il était arrivé dans le camp. Seul six ou sept mille avaient pu fuir. A peine le tiers. C'était si peu! Comment pourrait-il arrêter les marcheurs blancs avec si peu d'hommes pour défendre le mur?

Non loin de là, debout sur une hauteur enneigée, Bourgeon, de la lignée Han, fille aînée et héritière du roi Racine, accompagnée de trois chasseurs enfants de la forêt, regardait les marcheurs blancs quitter la ville et se mettre en marche vers le sud, suivis de leur immense armée. La situation était grave.

Elle devait prévenir le vervoyant dans les plus brefs délais. La dernière ville du peuple libre était tombée. Les Hommes étaient presque tous morts au nord du mur. L'apprenti du vertvoyant devait terminer sa formation au plus vite. Le monde ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il avait besoin de Bran de lignée Stark dans les plus brefs délais...

Bourgeon se retourna et s'en fut, suivie par ses camarades. Une longue route l'attendait avant le barral blanc du vervoyant Brynden Rivers.

* * *

Aemon Targaryen descendait le long de la rivière Ultime à cheval. Quiconque l'aurait connu à Chateaunoir aurait eu du mal à le reconnaître: Rajeuni et renforcé physiquement par les pouvoirs du vervoyant, il paraissait vingt ans de moins. Une fine barbe blanche commençait à lui pousser sur le menton, de riches vêtements avaient laissés place à la vieille robe de mestre noire et miteuse, et une arme magnifique, Feunoyr, pendait à sa ceinture.

Le vieux mestre n'avait qu'une idée en tête: Rejoindre sa petite-nièce à Meereen le plus vite possible. Il comptait bien arriver à Pentos dans la semaine, pour ensuite descendre sur Volantis et longer la côte jusqu'à la baie des esclaves. Tout son périple ne devait lui durer que 3 semaines selon ses propres calculs.

Un craquement retentit dans le bas côté du chemin qu'empruntait le vieux mestre. Certes, Aemon était assez fort pour résister à une attaque à présent, mais son apparence extérieure le présentait quand même comme un très vieil homme, et ses riches habits pouvaient attirer la convoitise. Il s'inquiéta, portant la main au pommeau de Feunoyr.

Une jeune femme, rousse et jeune, surgit des fourrés, l'arc à la main. Aemon, comprenant qu'il ne dégainerait jamais à temps, leva ses mains en l'air, en signe de reddition. Cela fit rire la femme. Elle tourna la tête vers les buissons:

_Eh, roi des Enfants? Vous aviez raison: Il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières!

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, jeune femme du peuple libre. Merci!

Le roi Racine surgit des branches et se plaça à côté de la rousse, qui baissa son arc.

_Je vous salue, prince Aemon, de la lignée Targaryen. Je suis Racine, de la lignée Han, le roi des enfants de la forêt et le serviteur du vervoyant.

Aemon fut instantanément rassuré. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le roi, mais il le savait loyal à son oncle Brynden

_Je vous salue, votre grâce. Que puis-je pour vous?

_Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi? Allez trouver Daenerys du Typhon pour lui demander de venir reprendre Westeros et chasser les marcheurs blanc, voila ce que vous devez faire pour moi. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous arriviez vivant à Meereen. Et c'est pour ça que je viens vous proposer la compagnie de cette jeune femme (il désigna la femme rousse) qui vous escortera sur Essos. C'est une très bonne guerrière, une très bonne pisteuse et une très bonne chasseuse. Elle sera un atout pour vous!

_Vous lui faîtes confiance?

_Je lui ai sauvé la vie. C'est une membre du peuple libre, elle respecte le pouvoir des vervoyants. Elle vous sera loyale!

Aemon réfléchit. La jeune femme semblait en bonne santé...

_Très bien, c'est d'accord, elle m'accompagnera! Merci, roi Racine.

_Je dois à présent partir. Au revoir, prince!

Et l'enfant de la forêt s'enfuit rapidement dans les bois. Aemon se tourna vers la sauvageonne, qui n'avait pas bougé.

_Eh bien, je crois que nous allons faire un long voyage ensemble. Comment t'appelles-tu?

La jeune femme lança un regard indéfinissable au vieil homme:

_Ygritte, vieux corbeau. Je m'appelles Ygritte.

* * *

Elle lapait de l'eau croupie et boueuse tombée sur le sol.

Cersei, de la maison Lannister de Castral Rock, reine-mère des sept couronnes, régente de Westeros et protectrice du royaume lapait de l'eau croupie et boueuse tombée sur le sol d'une cellule infecte.

Ces mots n'allaient pas ensemble. Cersei était la fille de Tywin Lannister, la mère de deux rois, l'épouse d'un conquérant. Elle était jeune. Elle était belle. Elle avait le pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à ça!

Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'elle faisait. Au plus profond du grand septuaire, dans une cellule sombre et crasseuse, elle lapait l'eau sur le sol. Elle était réduite à cela pour survivre. Ses lèvres craquaient tandis que l'eau, croupie mais délicieuse, les franchissait. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de l'ombre de Cersei Lannister.

Mais cela ne serait pas toujours ainsi!

La reine-mère releva la tête brutalement, la vengeance dans son regard rougeoyant.

Elle ferait payer le grand-septon pour cela. Et son cousin Lancel. Et, surtout, cette septa qui avait osée la frapper. Elle les ferait tous mourir dans d'abominables souffrances.

Cersei était la reine. Et elle était une Lannister. Elle payerait donc Royalement ses dettes.

Au centuple.

* * *

Shôren Baratheon brûlait.

Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'elle s'était tue. Le spectacle était insoutenable: des morceaux de chairs brûlées commençaient à se détacher, tandis que le visage, lui, restait inexpressif, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était déjà morte.

Face à elle, Stannis regardait ce qui restait de sa fille. Comment était-ce possible?

Comment avait-il pu s'abaisser à ça?

Quelle chose en ce monde valait ce qu'il venait de faire?

C'était assez, à présent! Il avait déjà dépassé les limites! Mélisandre ne pouvait continuer à exercer son poste plus longtemps! Si le dieu rouge ne dispensait ses faveurs qu'à ce prix, alors Stannis se passerait de son aide.

Quand soudain son regard croisa celui de la femme rouge...

Le souverain légitime des sept couronnes sentit sa tête se retourner. En quelques secondes, son doute avait disparu. Il devait conquérir le trône de fer à n'importe quel prix, au nom de sa légitimité et du dieu rouge.

Résolu, Stannis tourna les talons vers sa tente, suivi du regard par les hommes de son armée, sans un regard pour le squelette noircissant qui avait autrefois été la princesse Shôren Baratheon sa fille.

* * *

Daenerys volait.

L'arène de Meereen, les fils de la harpie, Hidzar massacré, ses amis en danger, tout disparaissait. Daenerys ne pensait même plus. Elle ressentait.

Elle ressentait la force de sa position, la noblesse de son sang, la supériorité sur toute forme de vie qu'elle détenait. Elle ressentait l'arrêt du temps et de l'espace, la caresse du vent, la puissance des éléments, la liberté totale et inconditionnelle.

Elle était la première femme à monter un dragon depuis des siècles. Elle était la reine dragon. Drogon était maintenant suffisamment vieux pour être monté. Il fallait que Daenerys dresse les trois sauriens. Une fois cela fait, elle pourrait commencer sa conquête. Cela n'avait que trop tardé!

Mais tout cela pouvait attendre. En fait, à ce moment, tout pouvait attendre.

Sauf Drogon.

Plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Daenerys continua sa route.

* * *

 __J'ai vu la bannière des Bolton brûler._

C'était ce que Mélisandre avait dit avant de l'abandonner. Stannis voulait y croire. Et c'était pour cela qu'il marchait à pied dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux vers Winterfell.

 __J'ai vu la bannière des Bolton brûler._

Stannis était arrivé, à présent. Winterfell était devant lui. Il ordonna que l'on mette en place un siège.

 __J'ai vu la bannière des Bolton brûler._

Mettre en place un siège ne servait plus à rien. Une immense armée fidèle aux Bolton, principalement composée des mercenaires qui s'étaient échappés du camp de Stannis, chargeaient à présent la petite armée du dernier des Baratheon.

 __J'ai vu la bannière des Bolton brûler._

Stannis dégaina son épée.

Par tous les dieux imaginés et inimaginables, il jura que l'on se souviendrait de la fin de sa lignée.

Et il jura aussi de ne brûler ne serait-ce qu'une bannière Bolton, pour sauver l'honneur.

Puis, les cavaliers rencontrèrent les fantassins et ce fut le désastre.

* * *

Sansa se précipita à la barrière et regarda le corps de Myranda s'écraser dans la cour. Un craquement écoeurant retentit, et une flaque rouge commença à se former autour du corps en contrebas. La dernière fille officiellement vivante de feu Eddard Stark et feu Catelyn Tully n'osait en croire ses yeux. Theon avait-il vraiment tué Myranda?

_Ouvrez les portes!

Un claquement interrompit l'était de choc de Theon et Sansa. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Les ennuis arrivaient...

_Il revient, murmura Theon.

Sansa regardait les cavaliers approcher avec une terreur froide. Elle ne savait plus que faire... Jamais le secours qu'elle avait demandé par le biais de la bougie n'arriverait à temps pour la sortir de là!

Theon la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers les remparts. Il monta, s'approcha des créneaux et regarda en bas. Sansa comprit tout de suite ce qu'il avait en tête. Si il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens...

Theon lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit. Ils montèrent tous les deux sur le créneau, se regardèrent, et sautèrent main dans la main, à trente mètres du sol, vers le dehors prometteur et glacial.

* * *

_Faîtes votre devoir...

Stannis I, de la maison Baratheon, seigneur légitime et bien peu reconnu des sept couronnes, protecteur du royaume et roi des Andals et des premiers hommes dit adieu à la vie et attendit le coup de grâce.

Brienne de Torth leva haut Féale. Puis dans un cri de rage non contrôlé, elle abattit l'épée sur Stannis.

La lame fut arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son corps.

Une force invisible empêchait la lame d'avancer plus. Elle était bloquée.

_Eh bien! Frappez! Faîtes votre devoir! Vengez mon frère, je le mérite!

_J'essaie!

_Et vous n'y arriverez pas, intervint une voix qui provenait d'un autre bout de la forêt. Vous ne pourrez pas tuer le roi Stannis aujourd'hui, dame Brienne, je suis navré!

_Ah oui? Hurla Brienne folle de rage. Et pourquoi ne pourrais je le tuer? Il a tué son frère le roi Renly! Il a mené le royaume à sa perte! Montrez-vous!

Le roi Racine sauta de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché et atterrit devant Stannis et Brienne. Les deux humains regardèrent la créature venu d'un autre âge qui leur faisait face avec ébahissement.

_Le roi Stannis est un otage précieux. Nous avons besoin de lui pour notre cause.

_Qu... Qui.. Qui êtes... Qui êtes vous?

_Je suis Racine, roi des ultimes enfants de la forêt, et votre allié, Lady de Torth. Je suis au service du vervoyant Brynden Rivers. Et j'ai pour ordre de laisser le roi Stannis en vie et en bonne santé. Vous ne pouvez le tuer...

Si Brienne comprenait peu à peu la situation et commençait à se remettre de l'apparition de l'enfant de la forêt, Stannis était complètement perdu.

_Mais que se passe-t-il... Essaya-t-il.

_Ce n'est parce que je vous ais sauvé la vie que je vous apprécie, roi des hommes, intervint Racine, soudain méprisant, son petit visage se crispant. Vous payerez un jour pour vos crimes (l'être sylvestre agita la main, et le roi s'endormit). Voilà qui est mieux. Madame, il nous reste un peu de temps, nous devrions partir parler dans un endroit plus tranquille. En connaissez-vous?

_Euh, Que... Oui, j'ai un campement sur les collines. Venez!

Racine emboîta le pas à la jeune guerrière, faisant magiquement léviter Stannis sur le chemin. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à Lady Brienne.

Le cas de Lady Sansa le préoccupait bien plus.

* * *

Racine et Brienne arrivèrent rapidement au camp, où les attendaient Podrick. Le jeune homme faillit s'évanouir en voyant l'enfant de la forêt. Brienne lui expliqua rapidement la situation et le calma (empêchant ainsi l'éventrement de Racine à coups de bûches), puis elle invita Racine à lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Le souverain des êtres sylvestres raconta rapidement les récents événements propres aux Stark à Volantis, la situations des sauvageons et de la garde de nuit dans le nord et l'envoi d'Aemon Targaryen à Meereen. Puis il passa au motif véritable de sa venue: récupérer et Brienne et Sansa Starkn pour la mettre en sureté.

Brienne accepta bien vite la tâche que lui confiait Racine et donc indirectement lady Catelyn, surtout que c'était ce qu'elle tentait de faire depuis deux mois.

_Je crains malgré tout que Lady Sansa ne soit pas facile à convaincre. Elle n'as pas semblé vouloir de mon aide jusqu'ici...

_Et comment pourriez vous savoir si elle a besoin de votre aide maintenant?

_Nous avions convenu d'un signal. Elle devait allumer une chandelle sur la tour foudroyée de Winterfell en cas de dangers.

_Une chandelle, Femme-en-armes-de-fer? Vous voulez dire, comme celle qui est allumée là bas?

Et Racine pointa du doigt la tour foudroyée, où flamboyait une chandelle.

Brienne de Torth resta interdite, stupéfaite. Ce fut Podrick qui réagit:

_Madame! Le signal! Lady Sansa est en danger! Il faut y aller!

_Tu as raison, Podrick! Amène la corde et le grappin, nous allons escalader le rempart!

_Escalader... Le rempart? Etes vous certaine madame?

_Certaine! Dépêches-toi!

Et elle se mit à avancer rapidement vers Winterfell, la corde à la main, se cachant des guetteurs grâce à la forêt. Racine et Podirick lui emboîtèrent le pas, abandonnant le corps de Stannis. Ils approchèrent rapidement, puis se retrouvèrent face au rempart, dans une curieuse scène où trois êtres on ne peut plus différent en tous points faisaient face à un monolithique monument de pierre infiniment plus puissant. Brienne ne se laissa pas décourager et lança le grappin. Il s'accrocha au parapet au bout de trois essais, et Brienne fit mine de commencer l'ascension.

Quand elle fut interrompue par Podrick.

_Madame! Regardez!

Brienne tourna la tête. Et sa machoire se décrocha.

Sansa Stark était là, à une cinquantaine de mètres, chancelante, boitillant. Elle était "soutenue" par un autre homme inconnu, qui ne semblait pas être particulièrement en meilleure santé.

Le grappin se décrocha dans un bruit sec. Brienne et Podrick se précipitèrent sur Lady Sansa, et, en quelques secondes, la rejoignirent. Briene poussa viollement l'homme qui soutenait Lady Sansa et agrippa cette dernière

_Lady Sansa! Vous allez bien? Etes vous blessée?

La jeune femme était très pâle, au bord de l'évanouissement. Son genoux droit formait un angle étrange, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée à d'autres endroits.

_Mon genoux, chuchota-t-elle... Mon genoux. Il faut fuir Lady Brienne... Il faut partir... (Elle tournait de l'oeil)... Il faut retrouver Bran et Rickon...

Sansa finit par s'évanouir totalement. Brienne l'allongea soudainement sur le sol et examina son genoux dénudé. Il semblait cassé et tuméfié. Elle l'agrippa et le déplaça rapidement, faisant gémir la jeune femme. Elle fut interrompue par Racine:

_Laissez, Madame. Je la soignerais moi même.

Brienne fit mine de protester, mais quand elle vit une lumière blanchâtre surnaturelle auréoler la jambe blessée de la Stark et ressouder les os, elle préféra s'abstenir. Quand soudain, elle se rendit compte de la présence de la loque humaine qui accompagnait Sansa dans sa fuite. Il était toujours prostré dans la neige, le regard vide et fou tourné vers Sansa. Elle le releva énergiquement et, l'agrippant au col, lui demanda:

_Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi êtiez vous avec Lady Sansa?

_Je suis... Je suis Shlingue... Non! Non! Je suis Theon! Je suis Theon Greyjoy, de Pyk! Le fils de Balon Greyjoy!

Brienne resta interdite. Theon Greyjoy, le traître, le parjure, l'assassin. Apparemment, ses maîtres n'avaient pas vraiment pris soin de lui. Il était à peine vivant, le corps débile, l'esprit faible, les habits moisis.

_Celui là non plus vous ne devez pas le tuer, Madame, intervint Racine dans le dos de Brienne. Le roi Robb le voudra vivant pour l'interroger. Et je ne suis as sur que Lady Sansa voudra le tuer. Il la soutenait dans sa fuite... Peut-être s'est-il repenti?

_Rien ne pourras justifier ses crimes, lâcha Brienne, méprisante, les yeux fixés dans ceux, vides, de Theon.

_Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Nous devons retourner à votre campement, récupérer vos chevaux et fuir loin d'ici, avant que l'on ne se rende compte de la disparition de Lady Sansa.

Racine et Podrick soutinrent Lady Sansa sur le chemin dans les bois, Brienne traînant un Theon hagard qui protestait faiblement. Ils arrivèrent au camp au pas de course, éteignirent le feu et scellèrent les chevaux. Ils installèrent Theon et Stannis évanoui avec Podrick sur un cheval, et Lady Sansa toujours évanouie avec Brienne sur le second cheval. Racine resta à pied

_Où va-t-on? Demanda Brienne à Racine.

_Dans le Neck. Lord Reed recueillera Lady Sansa. Dépêchez-vous, nous devons être à...

Racine s'interrompit, soudain alerte. Inquiet et envahi par un horrible doute, il tourna la tête vers la forteresse en contrebas.

Ramsay Bolton, une dizaine de cavaliers et une meute de dogues féroces étaient sortis des murs, et fonçaient vers leur position.

_Au galop! Beugla le roi des enfants. Fuyez Lady Brienne, vite! Prenez par les montagnes!

_Nous sommes trop lourds et les chevaux sont fatigués! Nous ne les sèmerons pas!

_Faîtes ce que je vous dit!

_Madame, intervint Podrick, nous devons fuir!

Brienne finit par s'exécuter, suivie par Podrick. Le roi des enfants, quant à lui, s'agrippa à une branche et les suivit en sautant d'arbres en arbres. Les chevaux, trop faibles pour porter les cinq humains, ne progressaient pas assez rapidement. Les aboiements se faisaient déjà entendre.

Les chiens les rattrapèrent en premier. Racine déploya sa magie. Une branche pointue sortit de terre et éventra un canidé. Une autre entoura l'animal jappant et le catapulta hors de la forêt enneigée. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Fonçant sur les chevaux, ils égorgèrent soudainement le cheval de Podrick, qui soutenaient aussi Stannis et Théon. Le pauvre animal, s'étouffant dans son sang, s'écroula. Projetés sur le sol, les trois hommes étaient à la merci des chiens. Horrifiés, Theon et Podrick virent les dogues se précipiter sur eux, la gueule ouverte et bavante.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Lady Brienne. Sautant de cheval, elle s'élança sur les fauves et les repoussa, en tuant deux. Racine descendit de son arbre et projeta la douzaine de survivants à plusieurs mètres, protégeant le petit groupe et tenant les molosses à distance respectable. Le face à face était précaire, quand arrivèrent les cavaliers, Ramsay en tête.

_Tu m'as trahis, Shlingue! Pour cela tu vas payer! Ecartes toi, femme!

_Vous ne toucherez plus jamais à personne, et surtout pas à lady Sansa!

Ramsay commença à rire... Et s'arrêta net, soudain intrigué par Racine.

_Qu'est-ce que cette chose?

_Je suis un enfant de la forêt, homme du nord. Antérieur aux Andals. Partez. Quittez cet endroit et retournez à Winterfell. Laissez nous partir.

Malgré sa surprise, Ramsay ne put que se sentir supérieur au minuscule enfant de la forêt. Il ne comprit pas la menace, et, regardant les six hommes qui l'accompagnait, hurla:

_Eh bien, je serai donc le premier à dépecer un enfant de la forêt depuis des siècles! Tuez les tous, n'épargnez que ma femme et Shlinhgue!

Les hommes chargèrent, secondés par leurs chiens remis en confiance par leurs maîtres. Brienne leva son épée. Podrick et Theon prirent deux dagues cachées dans les chevaux. Racine se prépara à lancer un nouveau sortilège.

Ramsay fonça sur Brienne, l'épée à la main, accompagné d'un autre homme. Brienne éventra le compagnon du fils de Roose et évita le coup du bâtard. Racine éventra magiquement deux chiens, avant de lancer une dague en os massifs sur un des cavaliers, qui s'effondra, égorgé. Podrick esquiva maladroitement un coup, tandis que Theon croulait sous les chiens, qui lui en voulaient personnellement. Derrière, affalés dans la neige, Sansa et Stannis étaient à portée de coups. La situation était désespérée.

Sansa entrouvrit les yeux. Pour voir Theon éviter un coup de masse d'arme.

Elle se rappella de tout. Myssandra. La chute. Lady Brienne. La fuite, entre deux évanouissements. La bataille à présent. Etonnament, son genoux ne lui faisait plus mal.

Un des cavaliers jeté à bas de son cheval assomma soudain l'écuyer de lady Brienne et repoussa Theon. Il fonça sur lady Sansa et l'agrippa.

_Toi, tu viens avec moi, lui susurra-t-il, l'haleine avinée, tandis que Sansa glapissait.

Il la traîna à l'écart vers un cheval, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. Lady Brienne s'en rendit compte et tenta de se dégager, mais était obligée de faire face à Ramsay, qui se révélait bon bretteur. Racine, quant à lui, se débattait face à des chiens qui faisaient sa taille mais deux fois son poids.

La situation était perdue pour Sansa. La pauvre princesse se débattait contre son geolier, mais celui-ci, après plusieurs coups à la tempe, réussit à l'installer sur le cheval. Il se prépara lui aussi à enfourcher sa monture, quand soudain, une dague lui traversa la poitrine.

Plusieurs hommes étaient arrivés dans la clairière, l'arme à la main. Engageant le combat contre les hommes de Ramsay, ils repoussèrent celui ci en quelque secondes, tuant un homme de plus. Les chiens, impuissants, furent massacrés par l'attaque surprise. Le bâtard de Fort-Terreur recula avec trois de ces hommes et quelques chiens. Il était débordé à son tour...

Sansa se retourna vers son sauveur, et faillit s'étrangler, stupéfaite...

Comment était-ce possible?

Devant elle se tenait Robb Stark, son frère.

* * *

Roose Bolton avait passé une bonne journée. Une très, très bonne journée...

L'armée de Stannis avait été détruite par ses troupes, et ce de manière spectaculaire. Son pouvoir dans le nord était assuré pour des générations. Les Stark allaient être oubliés, les Bolton pourraient régner et la victoire serait totale!

Mais il fallait bien que quelque chose gâche son plaisir. Sansa Stark s'était enfuie avec le fils de Balon Greyjoy. Son fils, ce crétin bâtard, était rentré dans la forteresse pour voir la mort d'une de ses putes, tuée par la Stark. Jamais Roose n'avait hurlé aussi fort sur quelqu'un. Il avait tellement usé de vocalises sur Ramsay que cet abruti en avait été complètement sonné. Il était parti avec les chiens et 6 cavaliers à la recherche de la jeune femme. Le nouveau seigneur de Winterfell espérait vivement que Ramsay ramène sa femme avant la nuit. Il faudra qu'il pense à durcir le ton avec Sansa!

Mais ce que Roose Bolton ignorait, c'est que ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Ce ne fut d'abord que le son d'un cor. Un cor inconnu, mystérieux, exotique. Il retentit profondément dans la vallée, laissant tout le monde inquiet. Qui pouvait bien annoncer sa venue?

Puis on vit enfin le sonneur. C'était un cavalier, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de Winterfell, perché sur une colline boisée. Il soufflait dans son cor sans interruption, comme pour dévoiler un message aux habitants de la forteresse. Nul ne savait qui il était, nul ne savait ce qu'il voulait, nul ne savait qui il servait. Mais tous le regardait, sur son cheval cabré devant le soleil déclinant, émettre ce son à la fois si primitif et si menaçant. Que se passait-il?

Puis un autre cavalier rejoignit le sonneur. C'était un chevalier, cela se voyait à son armure. L'épée brandit, il sembla hurler un ordre. Du haut de ses murailles, Roose se demanda pour la première fois si il devait s'inquiéter de cela. Que se passait-il?

Plusieurs cavaliers se postèrent sur le sommet de la colline. Le cor sonnait toujours.

Puis vinrent d'autres cavaliers. Ce n'étaient pas des ouestriens, ceux là. Probablement des mercenaires d'Essos. Ils occupèrent bientôt toute la butte. Mais si cela rendait la situation plus inquiétante, cela ne la rendait pas plus clair pour autant: Qui ces hommes servait-il? Des Lannister? Les Arryn? Les Tyrell? Les... Baratheon?

Et enfin, un dernier petit groupe de cavaliers arriva sur la colline. Roose comprit d'instinct qu'il s'agissait des commandants. Peut-être allait-il enfin savoir quel était ces armées. En effet, un d'eux déliait un morceau de tissu qui devait probablement être une bannière. Il plissa les yeux en essayant de distinguer le blason.

Le cor sonna, emmenant une autre note vers les cieux dans un son cristallin...

... Et la bannière se déroula. C'était impossible.

La bannière représentait un loup d'argent sur un fond noir.

C'était la bannière de la maison Stark de Winterfell.

Roose fut alors pris d'une panique totale et muette. Que se passait-il?

Quand soudain un cavalier traversa les rangs, surtout composés de moitié d'Estriens et de l'autre de ouestriens. Il, portait sur sa tête une couronne d'or blanc qui rougeoyaient avec le soleil couchant. Il tenait dans sa main une épée d'acier noir, et une fine barbe lui noircissait le menton. C'était Robb Stark, le roi du Nord.

Comment... Comment cela était-il possible?

Robb Stark regarda Winterfell. Puis il regarda son armée, composée de volantins, de paludiers, de Locke de Chateauvieux, de Flint du Pouce, de Manderly de Blancport, de Dustin de Tertre-bourg, d'Ombre d'âtre-les-confins. L'heure était venue de reprendre le nord.

Puis il regarda Sansa, en contrebas. Sansa, qu'il venait de retrouver. Et Theon, Theon, le traître torturé. Il regarda Ser Barristan, le Limier, le lard-Jon, Ser Manderly, Ser Reed, Ser Dustin, le roi Racine, et Brienne de Torth, autour de lui pour la grande bataille, et il sourit.

Alors, il pensa à sa mère, à ses frères, à ses soeurs, à sa femme adorée. Il pensa à la vie, il pensa à la mort. Il pensa à son père, aux marcheurs blancs, à Jon. Et il pensa à la guerre.

Il était grand temps qu'elle se termine.

Il leva son arme, cabra son cheval, et, alors que le soleil pâlichon dardait la terre enneigée de Winterfell de ses derniers feux, il hurla:

_Pour le Nord!

Et, tandis qu'on sonnait une dernière fois le cor, toute son armée, forte de 3000 cavaliers et 11000 fantassins, se lança à la charge des murs de la forteresse millénaire.

Pendant ce temps, dans les murs de Winterfell, tous se posaient une même question:

Que se passait-il?

Roose Bolton ne le savait pas, mais il savait autre chose, au vu de l'immense armée qui s'approchait au pas de charge et au vu de son commandant.

Avant l'aube, on verrait la bannière de sa maison brûler.

Et accessoirement sa tête tranchée au bout d'une pique

* * *

Cersei Lannister tint le lit pendant trois jours, abattue par la honte, le désespoir et l'humiliation.

Elle avait été humiliée plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, promenée nue tel un trophée fabuleux dans la foule des petites gens grouillants de Port-Real. Le grand septon avait réussi. Il avait gagné. Cersei avait perdue. Elle était la fille aînée de l'homme le plus puissant de Westeros, il était l'enfant quelconque d'un pauvre inconnu. Et elle avait tout de même perdu.

Son oncle Kevan s'était détourné d'elle. Son fils n'était même pas venue la voir, son frère n'était pas là. Seul restait, fidèle parmi les fidèles, Qhuiburn. Le mestre déchu était au petits soins pour la reine-mère. Il lui administrait des traitements contre les blessures qu'elle avait reçue, lui lisait son courrier, l'entretenait des nouvelles... Ces trois jours furent un enfer pour la reine. Trop faible pour bouger, trop humiliée pour se montrer, et regrettant l'absence de son fils, elle se morfondait dans sa couche.

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive un courrier de Jaime. Myrcella allait bien. Jaime allait bien. Leur fille allait épouser le prince Trystane Martell de Dorne. Cersei ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle. Myrcella méritait le meilleur, et Trystane semblait faire un meilleur parti que ce que Robert avait été pour elle.

Cette bonne nouvelle redonna de la force à Cersei. Elle s'en remettrait. Elle se vengerait, reprendrait le pouvoir et regagnerait l'amour de son fils et de sa fille. Elle ne laisserait pas la prophétie de la sorcière des bois se réaliser. Elle était suffisamment belle et intelligente pour cela.

Cersei ne se doutait pas que ce petit rayon de soleil allait se transformer en torrent de larmes

* * *

_Pour la garde, hurla Olly, avant d'enfoncer le poignard dans le corps de Jon

Jon s'effondra dans la neige. Il ne sentait plus rien, ne maîtrisait plus rien. Le sang commençait à couler autour de son corps. Les traîtres de la garde de nuit se retiraient déjà. Il se sentit quitter son corps et se perdre dans un profond néant.

Jon montait. Il se sentit voler hors de son corps, loin, loin de chateaunoir et du mur, vers les cieux. Il sentait tous le poids terrestre l'abandonner. il était enfin libre, libre à l'infini. Les lois de l'espace et du temps ne s'appliquait plus pour lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il continuait son ascension vers le lointain sommet.

Quand soudain, il sentit comme un câble le relier au sol.

Ce câble se faisait de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus pesant. Il ralentissait à présent Jon. Le jeune homme essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais c'était peine perdue. Après quelques temps, le câble finit par l'arrêter, puis par le faire redescendre.

La chute fut tout aussi vertigineuse que l'ascension. Jon revit le mur. Jon revit Chateaunoir. Il finit par "atterrir" dans la cour du château. Il se savait invisible. Autour de lui, tout n'était que chaos. La garde de nuit semblait avoir implosé après sa mort. Tormund ceinturait Olly*. Edd combattait Thorne. Les frères égorgeaient les frères. Les sauvageons tuaient les corbeaux, les corbeaux exécutaient les sauvageons. Le chaos était devenu loi sur le mur.

Puis il sentit le câble l'attirer vers les bâtiments. Il se sentit pénétrer le logis est, passer les cloisons comme si elle n'existait pas pour finalement arriver dans la prison de Fantôme, son loup.

Jon se sentit très attiré par le loup. Il finit par entrer en lui. Il vit les souvenirs de Fantôme, ses émotions bestiales, ses peurs primitives, sa faim chronique. Pendant un instant, Jon fut Fantôme, et Fantôme fut Jon. Ils ne firent plus qu'un.

Mais le câble ne s'arrêtait pas là. Jon se sentit sortir du loup. Il traversa le Mur, voyageant en quelques secondes sur des milliers de kilomètres au delà du Mur. Enfin, il arriva à un immense barral blanc au feuille rouge. Il entra en lui, s'infiltra dans sa souche, et commença à remonter dans sa cime. Alors, enfin, il sentit la pression se soulager. Il était arrivé dans un étrange endroit. Un endroit, qui, étonnamment, ressemblait à la cour de Winterfell vide. Il s'arrêta. Jon était arrivé.

Juste devant lui se tenait quelqu'un que Jon avait ardemment voulu revoir pendant des mois. Quelqu'un de son sang...

_Bienvenue Jon, murmura Bran Stark, les larmes aux yeux. Bienvenue chez moi.

* * *

(note de l'auteur: bien fait, nierck, nierck...)

* * *

J'espères que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre riche en émotions et en coups de théatre! C'était donc la fin de la saison 5 de GOT façon Stark. Le chapitre saison 6 épisode 1, la suite de ce chapitre ci, sera donc complètement imaginaire et non supporté par le cadre de la série, puisque la série originale d'HBO et les livres s'arrêtent à ce point-là de la narration. Je mettrai à jour dès que possible.

La scène de l'arrivée de Robb à Winterfell et celle de son combat dans les bois avec Ramsay ont peut-être manqué quelque peu de clarté. Je les éclaircirais dans le premier épisode de la saison 6.

Un bêta lecteur m'a fait remarqué que Racine l'enfant de la forêt se baladait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Si vus trouvez ça incohérent, signalez le dans une review!

J'arrives à un point crucial de ma fanfic où je me demandes si je dois continuer ou pas. Si je dois changer tel ou tel personnage. Si mes personnages sont OCC. SI mon style devient mauvais. Si mon intrigue devient trop tordue ou pas assez. Pour cela, je n'ai qu'un moyen de le savoir, par le biais des reviews. Ma fanfiction a été lue 1000 fois en deux mois. J'ai eu 9 reviews. Si je remercie chaleureusement mes revieweurs pour leur soutiens, je trouves en revanche que le chiffre de 9 reviews est très faible comparé au lectures. Alors, s'il vous plait, ça prends trente secondes et ça demandes simplement de taper trois mots sur un clavier: Reviewez! Reviewez!

J'avoues qu'un faible nombre de reviews pourrait me faire abandonner cette fanfiction. Elle m'a pris plusieurs dizaines d'heures à écrire, et je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de dépenser tant de temps pour si peu. C'est vous qui voyez si vous voulez savoir ce qui adviendra de la millénaire dynastie des Stark dans cette histoire...

En tous cas, merci à tous (surtout aux reviewers) et (peut-être) à bientôt pour la suite!

LORDMAHAURIENDEHAMELUN!


	10. Chapitre 10, scénario 3: Transition

**Game of Thrones, Other Ends**

Chapitre 10, scénario 3: épisode pilote de la saison 6

TRANSITION  


* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis déjà navré pour ces longs mois d'absences. Je suis quelqu'un qui écrit de manières très irrégulières, mais qui a comme facheuse tendance de prévoir des dates de sortie quand même. Ce qui fait que je ne respecte jamais ce que je dis. Navré.

J'ai finalement décidé d'écrire une saison 6. Ce court chapitre est une sorte de transition entre la saison 5 et la saison 6. Le premier épisode de la saison 6 sortira dès que je l'aurais terminé. Demain. Ou dans deux mois. Ou dans un an. Je ne sais pas. Désolé.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews! (Je remercie au passage les précédents revieweurs, qui ont su me remotiver dans mon écriture)

Disclaimer: Je ne possèdes pas Game of Thrones. Heureusement. Sinon, tous les épisodes auraient du retard.

* * *

La douleur.

Talisa ne ressentait plus que cela, la douleur. Elle se calmait, puis recommençait. Elle se calmait, puis recommençait. L'attendre était la pire chose en ce monde.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la reine s'était effondrée sur le quai du port de Volantis, sous le choc des premières contractions. La nuit était venue. Elle n'avait plus bougée depuis. La sage-femme qui était arrivée, Mira, qui l'avait fait naître, ainsi que son frère et des centaines d'autres nourissons, avait préconisée la prudence. Les hommes du triarque Malaquo avaient sécurisés les alentours et l'accouchement avait gagné en intensité. La douleur était telle que les sens de la belle volantaine était comme émoussé. Elle entendait et sentait à peine la sage femme et sa mère autour d'elle.

_Le col se dilate enfin, Aconia! Le bébé arrive!

_Cela se passe bien, Mira?

_Très bien jusqu'ici. Les eaux étaient claires. Le bébé doit être en bonne santé! Talisa! Talisa! Respirez profondément!

Talisa respirait profondément, comme demandé, mais cela ne rendait pas vraiment l'accouchement moins douloureux. Elle sentait l'enfant pousser à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il voulait sortir.

_Balancez votre bassin vers l'avant Talisa! (Cette dernière s'exécuta) Voilà, comme ça! Maintenant, poussez! Poussez!

Et Talisa poussa. Elle poussa, et le bébé entreprit de sortir. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Jamais Talisa n'avait ressenti cette douleur.

_Je vois la tête, poussez!

_Pousses, ma chérie!

Talisa ne faisait que ça. Et la douleur atteignait son paroxysme.

_Tout se passe bien! Poussez! Il arrive!

Talisa ne ressentit plus que la douleur en ce monde...

Et un cri retentit. L'enfant hurla avec toute la puissance de ses poumons. Mira, la sage femme, prit le petit dans ses bras et, le sourire aux lèvres, s'apprêta à le remettre à Talisa.

_C'est un garçon! Mais que...

Talisa hurlait toujours. le bébé poussait toujours. Le sage-femme comprit immédiatement. Elle déposa délicatement le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa grand-mère et hurla à Talisa:

_Bon sang! Poussez! Poussez!

Encore une fois, la douleur revint dans toute son intensité, et un autre cri retentit.

_Des jumeaux, murmura la sage-femme. Ce sont des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon...

Des jumeaux? Talisa n'en savait rien. Elle pensait ne donner vie qu'à un seul enfant! Cette nouvelle était magnifique!

Talisa regarda les deux enfants a qui elle venait de donner la vie. Ils étaient si beaux... Si petits... Si fragiles...Mira coupa les cordons ombilicaux et tendit les deux petits êtes à leur mère. Talisa prit dans ses bras ces deux petites choses hurlantes et trépignantes, ses enfants et ceux de Robb, et les regarda avec amour. Elle avait deux enfants! Elle était mère! Mère, et épuisée. Sa tête lui tournait. Un esclave lui tendit une coupe de vin, qu'elle avala d'une traite. Le double accouchement avait été si fatiguant!

_Quels prénoms va tu leur donner? demanda doucement Aconia à sa fille toujours écrasée sur les pavés des quais, tandis que la sage femme s'éloignait légèrement.

Talisa regarda ses deux enfants, tout l'amour du monde dans les yeux.

_Tu sais, mère, à Westeros, les gens ne portent qu'un seul prénom avant le nom de famille.

_Ah oui? Ils n'ont pas un prénom principal et un prénom secondaire comme ici à Volantis? C'est curieux...Mais alors, comment faisais-tu pour te présenter?

_Eh bien, je donnais juste mon prénom principal, Talisa. Et non pas Talisa Agrippa Maegyr...

Talisa regarda les deux bébés. SES deux bébés. Les bébés de Robb. Puis, elle se rappela ses promesses.

_Mon garçon s'appellera Eddard pour le prénom principal, en hommage au père de Robb. Et pour son deuxième prénom, pour quand il viendra en visite à Volantis, j'avais pensé à...Malaquo...comme père.

Aconia Maegyr sourit.

_Très bon choix ma fille. Ton père sera fier...

_Pour ma fille, l'interrompit Talisa, j'avais pensé à Catelin, comme la mère de Robb.

Aconia sentit son sourire se figer.

_Et pour le deuxième prénom?

Talisa resta silencieuse un instant. Puis elle tourna la tête et regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et dit simplement:

_Eh bien, Aconia est une bonne idée. Eddard Malaquo et Catelyn Aconia de la maison Stark, actuels héritier de la maison Stark du royaume du Nord et de la maison Maegyr de la cité de Volantis. Cela sonne bien. Ce sera leurs prénoms.

Trop émue pour parler, Aconia serra sa fille dans ses bras en pleurant doucement sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il restait de l'espoir pour ce Monde.

* * *

C'était probablement le meilleur moment de la vie de Jaime Lannister. Debout dans la cabine d'un majestueux voilier dornien, il avait sa fille, Myrcella, dans ses bras, Et elle lui annonçait qu'elle était fière d'être une bâtarde née d'un inceste.

Jamais. Jamais, sauf dans les rêves les plus fous des deux amants qu'étaient Cersei et Jaime Lannister, ils n'auraient pus penser que leur fille prendrait favorablement la nouvelle de ses origines. C'était inespéré. Quand le régicide avait décidé de tout révéler à Myrcella, il s'attendait à du dégoût. Des larmes. Un rejet naturel.

Mais non. Elle s'était avancée vers lui et l'avait enlacé tendrement. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait tout et que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était fière d'être sa file. Si il n'avait pas été le régicide, il en aurait pleuré.

Puis, elle s'était légèrement écartée, comme pour regarder la tête qu'il faisait, avant de... commencer à saigner du nez.

C'est en se rendant compte qu'elle ne répondait plus et que son teint déjà pâlot jaunissait à vue d'oeil que Jaime s'était vraiment alarmé.

_Myrcella? MYRCELLA?

Puis, avec une lenteur angoissante, Myrcella Baratheon-Lannister avait tourné de l'oeil et s'était effondrée sur le parquet de la cabine dans une mare de sang, le corps agités de tics, la respiration haletante. Jaime s'était alors rendu compte que demander de l'aide devait être une bonne idée.

_Myrcella? A l'aide! Bronn! BRONN!

* * *

Bronn appréciait la compagnie du jeune prince de Dorne. Sa naïveté, sa virginité et son honneur en faisait une cible facile pour les quolibets. Et puis, s'étant baffés mutuellement la gueule, des liens forts s'étaient créés entre eux.

Et c'est pourquoi les deux hommes étaient tous les deux en pleine discussion quand le cri d'au secours de Jaime Lannister retentit juste derrière eux. Tournant la tête, il furent les premiers du navire à voir Ser Jaime se précipiter hors de sa cabine en hurlant au secours. Pressentant que quelque chose n'allait pas (il n'était pas dans les habitudes du régicide de hurler à chaque fois que quelque chose clochait), ils se précipitèrent dans la-dite cabine et s'arrêtèrent net devant le terrible spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Myrcella Lannister était à terre, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration faible et crachotante, le corps agité de spasmes. Son père-oncle la tenait dans ses bras, paniqué, beuglant le nom de sa fille, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Ce fut Trystan Martell qui réagit en premier. pétrifié quelques secondes, il sembla retrouver ses jambes et sa voix en réalisant que l'élue de son coeur agonisait:

_MYRCELLA!

Il se précipita à son tour sur sa fiancée, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues.

_Myrcella! Myrcella! Que... Qu'avez vous? Regardez moi! Regardez moi, mon amour! Je vous en supplie! Ne m'abandonnez pas!

_Du poison... murmura Bronn en voyant le sang dégouliner du nez. Le long adieu d'Asshaï! Les salopes !

_Ellaria Sand! Siffla Jaime, en relevant la tête.

Trystane se taisait, trop atterré pour développer une phrase, préférant se concentrer avec horreur sur le visage de sa fiancée, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi eux? Dieux, qu'il l'aimait! Elle ne pouvait mourrir maintenant! Pas comme ça!

Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Myrcella était condamnée.

_Comment peut on la soigner? beugla Jaime. Il nous faut un antidote! Ou peut-on trouver un antidote? Vite!

_le seul antidote au long adieu est fabriqué à Essos, gémit Trystan. Jamais nous n'en trouverons à temps!

_Le long adieu... murmura Bronn. Mais putain, j'allais l'oublier, ça...

Il se précipita sur la princesse, la main farfouillant dans une poche, bousculant Jaime et Trystan au passage. Ramenant le visage de la princesse vers lui, il la força à ouvrir la bouche et lui colla une petite fiole bleu aux lèvres.

_Avalez ça, princesse, chuchota-t-il, (Myrcella avait le regard inexpressif et le corps agité de spasmes de plus en plus violents. Sa respiration se faisait rare). C'est de l'antidote! Avalez!

Mycella avala tant bien que mal, déjà à moitié morte.

_Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes?

_C'est de l'antidote! Un cadeau de la fille Sand! Il en reste à peine quelques gouttes...

Trystan comprit rapidement. Il s'alarma:

_Ce ne seras pas assez pour la sauver. Il en reste trop peu. Son agonie en sera juste plus longue (il frappa une mince planche de bois du flanc, qui se brisa sous le coup)...Elle mourra de toute manières

_Quel temps vient-elle de gagner? L'interrompit Jaime.

Trystan le regarda et hésita.

_Deux ou trois heures tout au plus...

_Ce sera juste ce qu'il nous faut!

La princesse déglutit difficilement. Elle semblait reprendre le contrôle d'elle même. Ses yeux lançaient un regard désespéré à Trystan et à Jaime, tandis que les spasmes se calmaient en intensité. Trystan lui chuchota quelque chose avant de se retourner vers Jaime, qui s'était éloigné vers la porte

_Ce qu'il nous faut pour quoi, Ser Jaime? Ou allez-vous?

Jaime Lannister se retourna et fixa son beau fils, le regard résolu:

_Je vais ordonner au capitaine de retourner aux jardins aquatiques. Nous allons retrouver Ellaria Sand, lui prendre de l'antidote et lui faire payer son crime!

Puis il sortit prestement, tandis que Myrcella Baratheon reprenait temporairement ses esprits, la bouche collée à celle du prince de Dorne dans un long baiser passionné.

* * *

Les vipère des sables remontèrent en silence vers le palais, méditant le plaisir de leur vengeance, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin! Enfin, elles avaient vengées leur père, pensaient les trois filles d'Oberyn! Enfin, enfin, elle avait vengée son amant, son amour, son homme, pensait Ellaria. Justice était faîte! Après avoir pris congé du prince Doran, elles quittèrent les jardins aquatiques et enfourchèrent leur 4 chevaux purs- sangs. Elles passèrent la porte principale du palais avec le même sourire railleur aux lèvres, telles des reines noires consciente de leur incommensurable beauté, avant de s'engager dans la route de la côte. Aucune des 4 femmes ne regrettait son geste. Aucune ne regrettait d'avoir participé au meurtre de sang froid de Myrcella Baratheon Lannister, Héritière légitime du trône de fer.

Aucune...? Si, l'une d'entre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette vengeance démesurée et criminelle. Tyrene Sand se retournait sans cesse vers la mer, pour regarder le minuscule bateau s'éloigner paisiblement vers la mer et le soleil couchant. Elle pensait au pauvre petit ange innocent aux cheveux blonds qui devaient agoniser à l'intérieur à l'heure qu'il était. Elle pensait aux sanglots de son cousin Trystan, aux hurlements de peur et de rage de Ser Jaime, à la réaction du beau Bronn. Qu'avaient-elles fait?

Elle se concentrait de plus en plus sur le bateau et sur ce qui s'y passait probablement. Plus les secondes passaient, plus son regard était rivé sur la mer du sud. Obara s'en aperçut. Elle comprit tout de suite:

_On a fait ce qui était juste, ma soeur. Les Lannister sont tous des connards et des traitres. Trystan n'aurait jamais pu être heureux avec cette lionne. Allez, arrête de regarder ce bateau, tu va te faire distancer!

Tyrene ne répondit pas. Le navire l'intruiguait. Pourquoi changeait-il son cap à l'ouest?

_Viens! Insista Obara.

Mais Tyrene ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait compris.

_Mère! Hurla-telle.

Ellaria tourna la tête vers sa fille et s'arrêta net. Elle avait vu elle aussi.

Le navire de la princesse Myrcella venait de faire demi-tour. Les quatres femmes distinguaient les silhouettes de Jaime Lannister, Bronn et Trystan Martell à la poupe. Et, elles en auraient jurées, les trois les regardaient, la haine dans le regard. Même à des centaine de mètres, c'était perceptible.

Ellaria regarda ses filles, les filles regardèrent Ellaria. Toutes quatre savaient ce qu'elles avaient à faire.

Alors, elles galopèrent dans les plaines désertiques de Dorne, fuyant la colère des Prince Doran et Trystan Martell et celle des Lannister de Castral Rock.

* * *

Robb débarqua sur les côtes de sa patrie en pleine nuit. La flotte conséquente qui l'accompagnait peinait à naviguer dans les marais du Neck. Enfin, après de nombreuses complications, le roi déchu du Nord et les soldats qui l'accompagnait furent récompensés: Devant eux se dressait Griseaux, et au pied de la forteresse des marais se tenait les principaux seigneurs du Nord et leurs escortes: Lord Howland Reed, bien sur, mais aussi Lord Wyman Manderly de Blancport, Lady Barbrey Dustin de Tertre-Bourg, son père Lord Rodrick Ryswell des Rus, Lord Ondrew Locke de Chateauvieux, Lord Garick Flint du pouce, sa cousine Lady Lyessa Flint de La Veuve, et Lady Maege Mormont, de l'île aux ours.

La liesse s'était de nouveau emparée du Nord. Pour tout ces seigneurs et gentes dames, le roi Robb était mort depuis longtemps. C'était un miracle que de le voir de nouveau! Quand Lord Howland Reed les avait conviés à Griseaux par courrier, la plupart n'avait pas cru à cette histoire ridicule de survie et d'enfants de la forêt ridicules... Mais maintenant, il n'y avait aucun doute. En face d'eux se tenait leur roi, le seul roi légitime du Nord, Robb Stark de Winterfell, accompagné d'une armée de volantins et d'une sorte de mini-cour composé de quelques chevaliers et du Lard-Jon Omble. Le seul et l'unique

Après un banquet arrosé où les seigneurs du Nord avait renouvelés leurs voeux de fidélité et but plus que raison, l'armée du Nord rassemblée par ces seigneurs et l'armée volantaine avait commencé à marcher sur Winterfell. L'hiver était venu. Les hommes du Nord supportaient à peu près ce froid et ces grandes étendues glacées, mais les volantins ne cachaient leur état de gel avancé. Jamais aucun des hommes qui composait le corps expéditionnaire volantin n'avait eu à affronter pareil froid.

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir évité les quelques bourgades fidèles aux Bolton qui se dressait sur les petits chemins, la puissante armée Stark-Maegyr était arrivée à proximité de Winterfell, par l'est de la route royale.

Et c'était là que les éclaireurs avaient repérés l'armée du roi Stannis qui s'avançait vers le sud. Le roi Robb, arrivé au galop dès qu'il avait été prévenu, n'avait que put constater le massacre des hommes du roi du sud et la victoire des Bolton. Le gros de son armée était trop loin pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Mais le choc de ce massacre n'était rien par rapport à celui que ressentit le roi Robb Stark quand il inspecta du regard les sous bois au nord-ouest. Ce qu'il y vit le rendit tellement furieux qu'il fit fi de toute prudence et y galopa avec ses quelques hommes.

Sa soeur Sansa Stark et plusieurs de ses compagnons étaient en danger. L'heure était venu de se prendre pour un Lannister et de payer ses dettes.

L'hiver venait pour Ramsay Bolton.

* * *

Robb galopa vers la petite clairière enneigée, accompagné par Ser Barristan, le Limier, Sylio Forel et une demi-douzaine de gardes. Il avait reconnu sa soeur, Lady Brienne, et Teon au premier coup d'oeil. Il lui avait fallut plus de temps pour entrapercevoir le minuscule roi Racine, coincé entre deux molosses, et Stannis Baratheon, affalé au pied d'un cheval. Et au premier coup d'oeil, il avait reconnu leurs poursuivants.

Aussitôt, Robb avait vu rouge. Il fonçait sur la clairière au grand galop avec l'intention manifeste d'écorcher le fils de l'écorcheur. Ses quelques gardes l'avait suivi, bien obligés de protéger leur roi.

Le roi traversa les sous-bois et déboucha sur la clairière en quelques secondes, l'épée tirée. Voyant sa soeur en mauvaise posture, il sauta sur l'homme qui l'empoignait et lui transperça la poitrine. Ser Barristan engagea un duel contre un des compagnons de Ramsay, qu'il décapita rapidement. Le Limier abattit plusieurs chiens à l'épée, tandis que Sylio Forel, à pied, engageait le combat contre un bretteur chevronné. Pendant ce temps, Brienne continuait à occuper Ramsay et Racine transperçait un autre chien à coup de branches magiques acérées.

Sansa se retourna dans la neige, vers son frère. Sa mâchoire s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Les deux enfants de Ned Stark se regardèrent sans parler pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut finalement Sansa qui brisa le silence:

_Co... Comment est-ce possible?

Robb Stark lui prit la main et la releva. Il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

_Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Va rejoindre Ser Barristan et attends-moi. Je vais en finir avec les Bolton.

Le roi du Nord planta là sa soeur et fonça sur le fils Bolton et ses trois compagnons. Ramsay était alors très occupé à combattre Brienne de Torth, et ne remarqua l'arrivée du jeune roi que lorsque celui-ci lui flanqua un coup douloureux sur le poignet droit.

Ramsay Bolton eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Robb qu'il était désarmé, l'épée sur la gorge. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un mépris et une surprise non dissimulés. Silyo Forel tua son ennemi et Racine fit fuir les chiens et les chevaux qui restait. Ramsay et deux de ses compagnons sévèrement amochés étaient à présent les prisonniers du jeune loup.

_Lady Brienne? Interpella soudainement l'héritier de Winterfell.

_Oui, votre Grâce?

_Veuillez escorter cette méprisable ordure jusqu'à notre armée, au sud de cette clairière, où vous le ferez enfermer sous bonne garde. Emportez aussi le roi Stannis.

_Bien votre Grâce.

_Nous devrons avoir une discussion quand nous aurons repris Winterfell. J'aimerais notamment savoir ce que fait Stannis Bartheon sur votre cheval.

_Je suis à vos ordres, votre Grâce.

La jeune femme, blessée à la tempe, empoigna l'héritier Bolton et l'assomma, avant de le mettre sur son dos. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ébranlée de voir arriver le roi du Nord. Elle se retourna néanmoins vers lui avant de s'en aller.

_Où est lady Catelyn?

_Elle est restée à Essos. Je l'ai envoyée négocier avec la reine Daenerys Targaryen.

_Quand reviendra-t-elle?

_Vous la reverrez très bientôt, Lady Brienne, je vous le garantit.

_Merci, votre Grâce.

La femme d'armes se retourna pour partir.

_Encore une chose, lady Brienne...

_Oui, votre grâce?

Robb sourit

_Je suis content de vous voir. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille.

_Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

_Vous en avez fait bien plus, et vous le savez. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, madame.

Emue, Brienne de Torth s'inclina et partit.

Sansa Stark s'était de nouveau évanouie entre temps. Après que Silyo et Barristan est examinés la jeune fille et assuré à Robb qu'elle n'était pas en danger, celui-ci demanda qu'elle soit transporté jusqu'à mestre Luwin et partit prendre la tête de l'armée.

Il était temps de reprendre Winterfell. Le cor des Stark retentit dans la vallée.

Avant l'aube, la bannière des Bolton brûlerait sur les hautes tours de Winterfell.

* * *

Voila! C'était court, mais j'espère que cela vous aura mis en appétit! (Je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Myrcella Baratheon. Non plus. Je n'arrives pas à tuer d'innocents. Je suis faiiible...)

N'oubliez pas de reviewer!


End file.
